Dancing with Death
by snakebite4
Summary: Vanessa Gilbert is a survivor. She has cheated deaths many times before but her involvement with Kol Mikaelson means that his enemies are her enemies too. KolxOC Sequel to Playing with Fire
1. Of Monsters and Men

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this first chapter! It was really hard to finish this but I pulled through it thanks to you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC. Enjoy! Special appearance of...dun dun dun**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Of Monsters and Men**

 **Las Vegas**

"Please, please let me go!" The brunette begged before she cried out when I pulled her hair, dragging her and throwing her onto the poker stand.

"You know, I really hate it when they beg. Fight," I said. She continued to sob and I rolled my eyes, backhanding her face that was covered with her ruined mascara.

"I have a little brother. He only has me, please!"

"Then what are you doing here in Casino having fun and whoring around?" I asked, my vampire face showing. She let out a scream of pure terror and I rolled my eyes, growing tired and annoyed. Wrapping my hand around her neck, I pulled her up and supported her since she can no longer stand, not when I had broken her ankle.

"I have a little brother too," I told her. "But my family is complicated. They just keep throwing themselves into danger for my twin sister. It irks me to the core. And you just happen to look like her," I said with a sinister smile and slammed her head on the glass table.

Looking at the dead brunette lying on my feet, I couldn't help but thought of Elena. If only she had remained dead.

* * *

 _"Jeremy!" I tackled him into a tight hug. "Are you okay?" I asked, cupping his face and he nodded. I saw Stefan and Damon who weren't looking sad, but depressed even._

 _"Ric's gone then?" I asked them softly and Damon just looked away. Then he saw Kol and he growled, lunging towards the Original. Stefan and I jumped at Damon and restrained him while Kol looked annoyed._

 _"What's wrong with you?" I hissed at Damon._

 _"His sister did this!" Damon growled and my grip on his arm loosened._

 _"What?" I asked, taken aback. Damon shrugged his hands from us and walked away angrily. I looked at Stefan pleadingly and he shook his head, not having the heart to tell me.._

 _"Rebekah caused the accident. Matt was driving Elena back to Mystic Falls and the truck went over Wickery Bridge. But there's more, Vanessa. Elena...she has vampire blood in her system," Stefan said. And here I thought the news of my sister's death would be the worst news I've heard for today._

 _"No," I said. "She can't be a vampire," I muttered under my breath, shaking my head almost in fear._

 _"I know, Vanessa. I've called Bonnie and she said she's going to find a way," Stefan told me calmly. My brows furrowed at his words and he stared at me, confused. Then I laughed, almost hysterical. He misunderstood me._

 _"Look, mate," Kol said to Stefan politely as he touched my arm, trying to calm me down. "I was a warlock and I've lived a thousand years learning witchcraft even as a vampire but there is no magic that could undo this."_

 _"Bonnie said she might have a way. She said that she's stronger than ever," Stefan said and I shook my head._

 _"You misunderstood me," I told Stefan. "What I meant is that Elena can't complete the transition. She can't be a vampire, it will be a disaster," I said darkly. Stefan frowned at my words as he became wary._

 _"Nessie," Jeremy called me gently, unsure what to do._

 _"I'm done, Jer. It's bad enough with Elena as human and if she completes the transition, she's going to be on this earth breathing the same air with me for eternity," I growled, my blood boiling._

 _"You don't mean that!" Jeremy exclaimed in surprise._

 _"Why does Elena always get a free pass? She's in transition and everyone jumped to help her, risking their lives for the thousandth time for her. How many people have we lost because of her?" I shouted, looking at Jeremy this time. "Mom, Dad, we were on that bridge because she was too much of a coward to break up with Matt. Jenna and John, literally died sacrificing their lives for her. Stefan and Damon came and stayed in Mystic Falls because of her and pulled all of us into this neverending life-threatening drama. Bonnie's mom was turned into a vampire because of her. Bonnie's grandma died because of her! Alaric! Isobel! I lost everyone because of her, including my old self. And one day, you're going to die because of her," I said and shook my head._

 _"If you want to continue living like this, then go ahead, Jer. Who am I to stop you? I am not Elena who constantly tries to control everyone's life," I said mockingly. "Goodbye baby brother," I said bitterly, taking Kol's hand in mine and stormed off into the lift, ignoring Jeremy who was yelling my name._

* * *

My breathing labored as I thought of that and took a long chug of whatever alcohol I could find, trying desperately to erase and forget the bad day I had. By now Elena would have completed the transition and would be a vampire. As a vampire, all of her annoying traits would be heightened and I want nothing to do with it. I shook my head, pushing Elena out of my mind as I looked around for Kol but I couldn't see or hear him, but I did hear a woman screaming in terror, coming from upstairs. I took another chug and headed upstairs to find Kol.

"Kol?" I called when I heard a whimper coming from underneath the poker table. I let my high heels clicked loudly on the tile floor as I walked slowly towards my next victim. I stood there for some time, listening to her heart pattering like a machine gun. I then walked away and when I heard her released a sigh of relief, I flashed over to the table and bent down.

"Boo!" She screamed so loudly and was so surprised that she knocked her head on the table before crawling away. I laughed, appearing in front of her and pushing her down, that her body was awkwardly bent and her legs struggled to support her with that black pumps she was wearing.

"Please, please," she begged and I sighed. Not again, I'm looking for a fighter. A survivor.

"Alright, alright, hush now," I said, pulling her up and patted her hair. "You wanna live? Run," I said and she quickly ran and took off her pumps before she ran upstairs. I walked leisurely, following her steps.

"One, two, Vanessa's coming for you," I sang and heard her released a whimper and her footsteps quickened, hearing the song.

"Three, four, you better lock your door," I vamp sped to reach the next floor and listened for a heartbeat. Hearing none, I continued my search upstairs.

"Five, six, grab your crucifix," I sang louder and when I heard nothing I cursed myself, for letting her slip away. Maybe she'd earned it. "Seven, eight...Damn it, what was it?" I muttered to myself. I picked up a heartbeat and walked down the hallway and saw the sign to VIP room to my left. There was a stanchion that prevented people from walking in and I smiled. I like it when they made it obvious.

"Come out, come out wher-" my words were cut off by my grunt when someone slammed me across the wall and held me there by my neck with his forearm. A vampire. My vampire face came forward and I hissed at him, baring my fangs.

"What's your business here?" He asked, pressing his forearm harder against my neck.

"Is that how you treat a woman?" I asked, kicking him hard in the gut, taking him by surprise. I smashed the bottle I was holding at his head, spilling the drink, well I didn't pay for it, so...

"Bitch!" he groaned and charged at me, and I barely dodged him.

"You know, if you kill me, a certain one thousand year old Original vampire isn't gonna be happy with you," I said with a smirk and his brows furrowed as he leaned back to look at me. Thinking I've won, I flipped my hair and turned around to search for my dinner when he grabbed my hair, and held me against the wall.

"You're not allowed to be in here," he growled and pushed me to the other direction, away from the VIP room. Losing my footing, I fell on my knees and felt something snapped inside of me. The rage after being humiliated. I was just starting to lighten up when he decided to piss me off again. A low growl escaped from the back of my throat and I vamp sped to him but he just punched me in the face, like real hard that I tasted my own blood.

"I said, get out," he said and I spat the blood in my mouth at him. He growled and grabbed my neck, slamming me against the wall once, twice before gripping my neck tightly, slowly crushing my windpipe. I was still holding on to the broken bottleneck and stabbed him in the eye with it. He instantly let me go and I pushed him against the wall, punching into his chest but he grabbed a hold of my hand, the one that was about to rip his heart out, and snapped it like a twig.

I yelled in pain and kicked him in the groin, retracting my poor arm from his chest. Snapping it back to its place, I watched in horror as the vampire pulled out the bottleneck out of its eye slowly and painfully.

"Ew, do you really have to pull it out?" I cringed and kicked his jaw before he got up again. Without giving him a chance to fight back, I plunged my high heel into his throat, before bending down to rip out his heart. I breathed heavily and laughed a little. God knows that I needed to release some steam.

"What's the source of chaos here?" I heard a British accented voice asked, annoyance was evident in his voice. I turned around quickly as the door to the VIP room opened, coming face to face with a tall man, with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked at me, slightly surprised before his eyes trailed down to my bloodied dress and to the dead vampire lying at my feet. He took in the mess we'd made when we were fighting before his eyes returned to mine and he raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"What have we here?" he asked, taking a step towards me.

"Hi," I said awkwardly, feeling slightly nervous at this vampire. He carried himself elegantly and authoritively and I could tell he wasn't just any vampire. "Is this your man?" I asked nervously, pointing at the dead vampire and awkwardly dropped the heart that I was holding.

"Yes and you killed him," he stated and I grimaced. It was hard to read this guy, and I didn't know how to play my cards.

"To be fair, he attacked me first. So technically...it was self-defense," I said smartly and he pressed his lips together, trying not to look amused. He pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to me. Huh, very Elijah-like. He circled around me, like a predator to its prey and I tried to remain calm by focusing on wiping the blood in my hands.

"How old are you?" he asked, surprising me.

"What? Why? How old are you?" I asked him back and he shrugged.

"Over a thousand years old."

"As old as the Originals?" I asked, and he gave me a smirk.

"And how old are you?" he asked once again.

"Eighteen, almost two years of being a vampire," I answered. I had always found myself feeling a little bit insecure about being so young especially when I was always surrounded by older vampires. Damon, Katherine, Rebekah, Kol, geez why couldn't I be born in the 17th or 18th century?

"Impressive," he said silkily, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry?"

"That man was over four hundred years old," he said and I grinned.

"I don't like to be underestimated just because I'm young," I said haughtily and the corner of his lips curved upwards.

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully, closing the distance between us. He was tall but I was wearing my high heels so I didn't have to crane my neck to struggle to look up at him. I held my gaze, refused to avert them. The way he looked at me was like how Kol and Klaus had looked at me when I first met them. And I hated that look. It was like they knew everything about me when I knew nothing about them.

"What's your name?" he asked and I found myself laughing to cover up the blush that formed on my cheeks. I felt like my old self when a hot guy asked for my number.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked. I remembered Kol and felt guilty for, well I wouldn't call this flirting but still...My ears picked up Kol's voice taunting a human and so did this vampire. "I have to go," I said, attempting to leave but he grabbed my arm. I glanced down at his vice-like grip and looked up to his light blue eyes warily.

"Your name, sweetheart," he said, authoritatively, his eyes were hard against mine that I couldn't remove them. My heart was beating ferociously as I felt the danger of disobeying him.

"Vanessa. Gilbert," I finally said and he released his grip from my arm, trailing his hand until he took my hand in his.

"Tristan de Martel. Charmed," he said, raising my hand to his lips. "I hope we meet again," he said and I couldn't stop the blush forming on my cheeks. He finally released my hand and placed his hands in his pockets. "Off you go," he said with a gentle smile and I stepped back hesitantly, before making my way to the sound of Kol's voice.

"Wh-" My words stopped as I turned around, seeing him nowhere in sight. Hmm, somehow I didn't think it would be wise to tell Kol about my encounter with...Tristan. It wasn't like I was cheating, but we had just begun this relationship and it was _fragile_ to begin with. But after what we went through, I think it's suffice to say that we do love each other. And that's all that matters.

* * *

 **Rome, Italy**

"Good morning," Kol said and I turned around from the balcony, smiling.

"I still can't believe we're in Italy," I said, making my way back to the bed. "The air is so different."

"But?" Kol asked and I was surprised at his question.

"But what?" I asked and he gave me a look, knowing I wasn't completely happy. "I don't know," I said, sighing.

"Do you miss your family?" he guessed and I sighed, plopping down onto the bed and he chuckled. Kol sat up, the sheet fell revealing his toned upper body and I grinned, propping myself up with my elbow and simply appreciating the view.

"It's just weird not to be with them, fighting whatever crisis that pops out," I said and he shrugged.

"Just relax," he said, giving me a peck in the lips. "You'll feel better once we are outside," he said, climbing off the bed.

"Can't we just stay in?" I asked and Kol laughed out loud.

"Darling, we're finally in Rome. You were the one who wouldn't shut up about entering Colosseum."

"Yeah, yeah, but we have forever! We have an eternity together to travel the world and visit every ruins and see every culture that ever existed. Right now, I just want you in bed," I said and the corner of his lips twitched into a smirk.

"Whatever my lady wishes," he said and I grinned, meeting his lips halfway.

* * *

Eventually, Kol dragged me up in the streets in the evening and I forced him to try the gelato ice cream, which I failed miserably. He just didn't think it would be good for his image as a fearsome Original vampire to be eating an ice cream on the streets of Rome. We walked for a while, simply just enjoying the foreign air and people. Although Kol was a great tourist guide, apparently he didn't really know which places had become an attraction and which hadn't. I looked up a famous restaurant with its famous pizza and we sat outside to get the air although it was freezing, not that it bothered us anyway.

"I don't get it. Why would humans do that?" he asked and I looked up from my phone, turning to look at where he was looking.

"What?" I asked, seeing nothing out of ordinary.

"Why are they so obsessed about taking photographs?" he asked and I almost spat out my latte.

"We call it taking selfies," I said and he looked at me incredulously. "What?" I asked, laughing. "It's for memories, and also for Instagram," I said, defending my kind from this ancient vampire.

"I'm not even going to ask what the bloody hell is that," he muttered and I grinned, amused with him adjusting to the modern times. I wasn't mocking him by any means, but Kol was just so...adorable at trying to understand how things had evolved and what was the trend now.

"Let's go to Castel S'ant Angelo. It opens till 7.30 but we can compelled the guards," I said, changing the topic.

"That castle? You mean anyone can enter it now?" He asked.

"You've been there?" I gasped and he shrugged, indifferently.

"Rome was a crazy place back then but a very interesting place to keep me entertain," he said, motioning me to leave. We took a cab to go to the castle while Kol told me some of the stories, the things I wouldn't read from History books or hear from Tanner. When the castle came to view, I couldn't help but gasped. It was magnificent. Especially the angel statue at the top of the castle. I noticed Kol was staring and I laughed, hiding my red cheeks behind my hand.

"Don't do that," I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"Do what?" He asked and I looked away, smiling.

When we arrived, I was so excited and forced Kol to take a selfie but to no avail.

"It's something that we do! You're not living in 20th century anymore!" I whined and Kol looked so desperate to get out of the situation. "Oh for God's sake, we are in Italy. I know you've been here but I haven't so please, for the love of human blood, take at least _one_ selfie with me. For memories," I said exasperatedly and he remained brooding before he finally let out a sigh, admitting defeat. "Yay!" I cheered in glee and he shot me a glare causing me to laugh.

"Happy?" he asked when we were done and I laughed, as he asked me to go stand in front of the castle to take photos of me.

"Just me? It has to be both of us!" I whined.

"Vanessa, do not test me," Kol said darkly and I burst out laughing, before giving up. Kol was good at taking photos, despite being a thousand year old vampires.

"Since when didn't you like taking photos?" I asked.

"Why did you assume I like taking photos?" He asked and I snorted.

"Oh please, your ego is the size of Everest which is the highest mountains in the world if you didn't know," I said and he rolled his eyes. "You are narcissistic, you admire your own face, you are-"

"Okay darling, I got it," Kol snapped and I looked at him.

"You don't want to take photo with me?" I dared myself to ask him and he looked away.

"We have an eternity together," he replied.

"What if we don't?" I asked and he stopped in his tracks.

"You assume I'd leave you? Or is it the other way around?" he asked me sharply.

"Kol, I am just Vanessa Gilbert. I am just a young vampire whose knowledge and experience are nothing compared to you. Do understand why I'm a feeling a little insecure," I said and he shook his head to himself, before entering the castle.

"I want photos of us for memories. That I've been here, with you. Was that too much to ask?" I said as I tried to keep up with his long strides.

"Are we having a fight? Is this what I've been reading on the Internet about women?" he asked and I gaped.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked and he shook his head, before kissing me and shutting me up. When he pulled away, I glanced at him and pursed my lips. "Did you read that on the Internet too?" I asked and he smirked.

"It worked didn't it?" he asked and I rolled my eyes, smiling. We dropped the subject as we followed a group of tourist, but I only listened to my personal tour guide as he told me what was different and what was not from the time when he was there.

"Pope Alexander I, or Rodrigo Borgia, the most scandalous one ever," I said. "Tell me about him," I requested and he grinned.

"It was the best part," he grinned. The Borgias was very famous back then during Renaissance. There were a lot of things going on behind the scenes, things that historians themselves wouldn't write it down. Because?"

"Hmm, no ideas," I said.

"They were compelled," he said, grinning as my eyes widened in excitement.

"They were vampires?" I asked, shocked.

"Cesare and his sister were. Cesare was...hmm, how do I put this delicately? He's the craziest one among the Borgias. Murder, bribery, conspiracy, incest, almost as bad as me," Kol said and I laughed. "He killed his own brother, I think that was after he turned...I don't really remember."

"What happened then?"

"Tragic story. Nik, Elijah and Rebekah came to visit for a party that they hosted. He tried to have his way with Rebekah and Nik was not delighted," Kol said.

"Oh boy," I said, and Kol laughed.

"Well, Cesare and I weren't really mates, but he was a powerful man to be allied with," Kol said shrugging.

"What about Lucrezia? Did you turn her too?" I asked and he went quiet.

"I did...but it was not for the same reason I turned her brother," Kol said. "She was a pawn in her father's plan. He always used her to strengthen the political ties and to increase his power."

"That's awful. What happened to her? Is she still alive?" I asked and noticed Kol's face went pale as his eyes were glued at someone behind me.

"She is," a woman's voice answered and I turned around. The woman was beautiful, with long locks of loosely curled brown hair and dark eyes, with lips red as cherry. Damn.

"Hello Kol, it's been a long time." She has a sweet voice. A very alluring, silky voice. And she knew Kol.

Double damn.

"Can you...can you go first? I'll meet you back in the hotel," Kol said to me and I glanced at him and the woman, worried and jealous. We had only been at the ground floor and there were a lot more to see. But I agreed anyway, seeing him so shakened. I was curious and a part of me wanted to follow him and eavesdrop on his conversation with the woman, whom I assumed to be _the_ infamous Lucrezia Borgia but another part of me respected him _enough_ to trust him to tell me later. I sighed, before heading out of the castle, with most of the tourists joining me.

I went around the stalls selling souvenirs as I thought of my family. It didn't feel right that I left them to fend on their own, but it also felt liberating to be free of Elena. I bought a postcard with Castel S'ant Angelo on it to post to Jeremy and I stared at the keychains. Making up my mind, I bought a bunch of them to post it to Mystic Falls for them. Afterwards I stopped for a bite and headed back to the hotel, waiting for Kol.

* * *

"Finally, I thought you couldn't find your way back," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm, a little annoyed that not only he left me but he surely took his sweet time to get back to the hotel. But when I looked at his face, drinking the scotch as he stared at the wall blankly, it got me slightly worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked him yet he ignored me. I bit my lower lip, suddenly anxious as I walked over to him and touched his arm gingerly. "Kol? Talk to me," I pled softly. He shrugged his arm off me and walked over to the balcony, leaving me stunt. I braved myself to follow him to the balcony, patiently waiting for his answer.

"Did I do this to you?" he asked after a while.

"What?" I asked, surprised. I didn't see that coming. I thought Lucrezia and him had something special in the past and he got caught up in the moment and slept with her or something and was guilty about it.

"Did I turn you into a monster like me?" he asked again, looking deeply into my eyes. He seemed burdened by the invisible weight on his shoulder and I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"No," I answered, seeing that he was actually serious.

"I asked you to show me your darkest side, to revel in vampirism," he said and I frowned.

"Yes, but you have to remember how tired I was of hiding who I am. That I have to pretend that I'm good," I said and his grip on the glass tightened and I jumped when the glass broke, the pieces shattered to the floor.

"How many people have you killed for fun since you've met me? Because of me?" he asked me again.

"I did all those things on my own free will. I didn't do it for you or because of you," I said slowly, hoping that my words would sink into his head but Kol was having none of it.

"Don't you get it?" He asked me, pushing me against the wall and punching it, leaving a hole next to my head. "You did it because you wanted to be my equal. You felt the need to be as monstrous, as cruel, as psychotic as me to prove that you and I are the same," he said darkly.

I touched his face gently and I cupped his face with my hands, leaning in to press my lips against his. He didn't kiss me back but I leaned back, stroking his face.

"I love you, Kol Mikaelson," I said, staring into those beautiful, ancient brown eyes. He gasped a little, lost at words but his eyes softened as he looked at me again. It was like he couldn't believe that I just said that. Slowly, he smiled, it was a mix of sadness and happiness as he pushed the strand of my hair behind my ear, looking at me with wonder.

"Why?" He asked, his eyes glistened but the tears didn't fall.

"Because you complete me. Whether you want to believe it or not, you're perfect for me and I hope I'm the one you've been looking for as well," I said and he pressed his forehead against mine, simply holding me there in his embrace. He leaned back to look at me, his eyes were guilty of something else. Perhaps he thought I was expecting him to say the three words back, but he should know better than that. It was hard for us, to admit and accept our feelings for each other. Instead he kissed me and I smiled, pulling him closer, not wanting to let him go.

Ever.

* * *

"That woman, her name is Lucrezia Borgia," Kol said, and I listened with interest. He seemed much more relaxed than before and he was finally opening up. It was rare of him to share his past especially when it was very personal, simply because he didn't really want me to see what he had done in the past. It's not like I'd judge him or whatever.

"The infamous Lucrezia Borgia? She's actually her?" I asked and Kol chuckled softly. He always loved it when I was excited about something.

"Yes, and I turned her into a vampire and made her into the monster she is," he said. "She was a lovely, sweet young lady back then. So innocent, wouldn't even harm a fly. When she turned..."

"It's not your fault," I said and he shook his head.

"I know it isn't. But it all begins with me. Just like with you," he said and I sighed, tired of arguing this again.

"I told you, what I did had nothing to do with you. All those massacres, I did it by myself, for my own satisfaction."

"What if you haven't met me?" Kol asked challengingly and I rolled my eyes.

"Then I'd be stuck in Mystic Falls, entertaining Elena's whims," I said, scrunching my nose in disgust.

"Not that," he said, annoyed that I wasn't taking this seriously. "If you hadn't met me, you would not give in to the darkness inside you. You would have not killed all those people for _fun_." I rolled my eyes at him before sitting up grudgingly. Climbing onto his laps, I took his large hands, stroking them lazily.

"When I first tasted human blood, it was straight from the vein. It was the best thing I've ever tasted, the sensation it gave me was indescribable, the power I felt of holding someone's life in my hands was...addicting," I said. "If Katherine wasn't there, I would have killed the girl. She taught me how to control my bloodlust and I did," I explained and sighed. Slowly, I brought his hands up and placed them on each side of my head.

"Go on," I urged and he straightened up, before both our eyes fluttered closed, and he entered my mind.

 _It was a few weeks of being a vampire and I could already control my hunger in public places without Katherine's or Isobel's supervision. I was at a bar, it was half empty and a few girls walked in, talking and laughing loudly, flipping their hair and their eyes wild, searching for any hot guys._

 _Then it flashes to when they were crying and begging and sobbing for me to spare them as I killed them all mercilessly. All of it because they were being too loud, and it reminded me of what I had. A normal life. I should be back at Mystic Falls, drinking and having fun with Caroline and my sister and Bonnie, but instead, I was staring at the bodies of six girls that I just murdered._

"I didn't have to kill them. I only drained one of them while the other five...I was just playing with them. I liked hearing them plead and beg until I got bored, then I'll kill them. _For fun_ ," I said and met his brown eyes who were just looking at me. "Even as humans, I have these...urges. I am not all innocent and sweet, Kol. Even before I was turned. I was already battling my demons and fighting the darkness in me," I said.

"Vanessa," he said softly and I caressed his face. "If you think of yourself as a monster, then I'd be the worst of them all. The things I've done, if you even hear half of it you would not look at me the way you're looking at me right now."

"Stop worrying about that. I am not asking you to be the good guy. I accept you for who you are," I said and he finally grinned, stroking my hair.

"Vanessa Gilbert, you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me," he said and I flipped my hair and shrugged.

"Yeah, I figured," I said and he laughed, tickling my sides unexpectedly.

* * *

The next day, we headed back to the castle and I noticed the woman from yesterday. Kol was taking a snack so I walked over to the woman, needing to talk to her.

"Lucrezia right?" I asked the woman and she smiled at me.

"Yes, although I go by Lucy these days," she said.

"I'm a friend of Kol," I told her and her grin widened.

"Just a friend?" she asked, her eyebrow raised and somehow, I blushed.

"Well..." I said and laughed bashfully. "We're working on it," I said.

"I'm happy that he finally found someone. Someone that understands and loves him," she said with a smile.

"He told me about you. He thinks that he's a bad influence, to both of us. I disagree. Do you?"

"Whatever I did, it all came from me. I told him not to blame himself. Apparently he doesn't listen to others," she said. "Kol is complicated but not at the same time. He's a good man, whether he wants to believe it or not."

"Yeah, I know," I said, seeing him from afar.

"Lu, Vanessa. I see that you've met," Kol said formally and we rolled our eyes.

"I was just telling her how psychotic you were," Lucrezia said teasingly and Kol glanced at me.

"She didn't, did she?" He asked and I laughed.

"Don't worry," I assured him before I glanced at the two. "Do you guys wanna take photos together?" I asked and looked at Kol. "For memories," I said and he stared at me and gave me a small smile.

"Sure," he said and I smiled at the two as I snapped a couple of photos. "And yeah, you're gonna have to take photos of us too. It's not everyday I meet the infamous Lucrezia Borgia," I said excitedly and she laughed, wrapping her arm around me. Then Kol had to watch us take selfies, with him shaking his head and muttering, 'women', which earned him glares from us. To be honest, she was really sweet. I was worried, yes, but it was centuries ago.

"What about you two? Let me," Lucrezia said and I looked at Kol, waiting for his response and he glanced at me.

"Sure," Kol said and I looked at him, surprised. "For memories," he said and I smiled, content. I think the reason he refused to take photos at first was because he didn't want it to be permanent. Because if this didn't work, the photos of the two of us will always be there, a permanent scar like a tattoo, reminding us of what we used to have. Him agreeing to this was another baby steps in our relationship.

"You two are perfect together," Lucrezia said as she handed my phone back and I just laughed. "If you're ever in Italy, do come for a visit," she said, kissing my cheeks and smiled at Kol.

"It's lovely to see you, Lu," he said and she nodded.

"Take a good care of her. Do not be an asshole," she warned playfully and he laughed.

"Such words coming from a lady," he said, shaking his head as he hugged her.

"Bye," we said and she waved back as we entered the car. Kol drove us to the Colosseum and that we'll head to Florence and the ride was quiet with me viewing the photos. I bit my lower lip, staring at the photo of us. I was smiling at the camera but he was staring at me, with a genuine smile on his face. That was the first time I ever saw the way he looked at me, and it warmed my heart.

"Why?" Kol asked and I showed him the picture.

"You were not looking at the camera," I said and he shrugged. "The picture is pretty sweet though," I said and he laughed.

"I told you it's for memories. I'm making sure I would not forget your face," he said and I burst out laughing, hitting his arm.

"Stop being so cheezy," I said and he laughed, shaking his head. I realized he was staring so I met his eyes, and a smile crept up to my face before I turned to my phone again. I sent our picture together to Jeremy and texted him.

 **To: Jeremy**

 **I miss you and I'm so sorry that I left. But at the same time, I'm happy. I'm happy that I finally found someone that understands and accepts me for who I am. You once told me that all you want is for me to be happy. So here I am with the man that I love. I hope everything is fine back at home, but I'm pretty sure another drama has just blown up to your face. Stay safe, Jer. I do want to see you again xx**

I glanced at Kol and switched to the front camera, holding my phone up to take a selfie.

"Oh bloody hell," Kol muttered under his breath and I grinned, enjoying his distress.


	2. The Lovers

**I'm so sorry for the super long wait but this chapter was really hard to write and I had to rewrite it a couple of times. Anyway, thank you so much for the support and reviews and love and your patience. You guys are seriously the best!**

 **I have a surprise reading for you all ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Lovers**

 **Paris, France**

"Okay, Notre Dame is cool and all but let's go see Eiffel Tower," I whined at Kol who was admiring the wall of the cathedral.

"Patience, love," he said, not even glancing at me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Is this because I killed your breakfast earlier?" I asked and he shrugged, giving me the silent treatment. "What are you, five?" I asked, sighing exasperatedly.

"I didn't even get to taste her," he growled at me and I gave him a sweet smile.

"Well, good. She was getting too handsy with you," I said and he laughed.

"I suppose jealousy does look good on you," he said, leaning into me with a smile on his face and I pushed him away.

"We're in cathedral, let's not make out," I said and he grinned.

"Alright, what's this tower you cannot stop babbling about?" he asked, taking my hand and exiting the famous cathedral.

"Eiffel Tower! Okay, when were you last in Paris?" I asked.

"During the revolution," he answered. "And in my defense, the tower hadn't been built yet."

"Well yeah, Eiffel Tower was built to celebrate the 100th anniversary of the revolution," I said.

"What's so special about this Eiffel Tower?" he asked and I gaped before laughing.

"It's like a symbol of love and romance," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm already not liking this tower," he said grumpily and I pouted.

"Oh come on, it's not everyday we're in Paris," I said, already hailing a cab before he could protest. "There's also this bridge where we write our names on a padlock and threw the key into Seine river." Kol shook his head and I pursed my lips, disappointed although not entirely surprise by his lack of enthusiasm. I felt his gaze on me and I continued staring at the window, effectively ignoring him.

"Thanks," I said to the driver and paid him once we're arrived. "Oh my god, it's a lot bigger and taller than I expected," I said in amazement, looking over the Eiffel Tower. I felt Kol took my hand in his, brushing my knucles with his thumb softly.

"Forgive me?" he asked suddenly and I sighed.

"Look Kol, you need to understand. It's not everyday I'm in Paris and when I'm here I want to go to these places with you. But if you don't want to it's okay," I said trying hard not to sound bitter. He shook his head, pulling me closer to his body.

"You know that I want to. I want to see the new world with you," he said and I raised my eyebrow. "But I'm not a romantic." I frowned at him before bursting with laughter.

"All I ask is a lunch and doing that thing with the lock on the bridge," I said. "That lock thing symbolizes that we'll be together for eternity."

"Well we don't need that to prove anything," he said, scrunching his nose in distaste.

"You still have doubts don't you?" I questioned him sternly and he sighed. "About us?" I guessed and he looked away.

"My, my, Kol Mikaelson!" a French accented voice interrupted us and I saw Kol's eyes darkened before a roguish grin flashed on his face. I turned around to see a man in his mid twenties, wavy dark blonde hair that stopped just shy above his shoulder. "What in the devil are you doing here?" he asked, grinning and they shook hands before hugging like two long lost brother.

"Don't tell me you never left this place?" Kol asked and the vampire chuckled.

"I'm here to see how my business is doing, that's all. I stayed for a while after the Revolution and then you disappeared without a word! Where were you?" He asked. Okay, Kol said he didn't have friends. This one certainly looked like one but Kol looked too guarded around this guy.

"Daggered of course," Kol said with a scoff. I didn't notice when Kol did it but he was standing in front of me, almost as if to hide myself behind him from this vampire. The vampire tilted his head to the left and raised his eyebrows at me before smiling.

"And who's this pretty lady?" he asked, his blue eyes glinting darkly. Now I know why they're friends.

"Vanessa Gilbert," I said, extending my hand and returning his smile charmingly.

"Donatien Alphonse François, the one and only Marquis de Sade," he said, kissing my knuckles as Kol snorted.

"Are you seriously still introducing yourself that way?" Kol asked, amused.

"Just bragging. Have you heard of me?" Donatien asked me, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"I think I've heard the name," I said and he clutched his chest where his heart was, pretending to be hurt. "Are you famous?" I asked, laughing at his antics.

He bent down to level his eyes with mine, a Chesire grin, the one that reminded me of Kol's played on his lips. "The word 'sadism' was created after my name," he said with a wink before straightening up to look at Kol.

"How long are you staying here?"

"We're leaving after this," Kol said and I refrained myself from frowning at the change of plans.

"Aww, come on. Drinks tonight? For old time's sake?"

"Sure, mate," Kol said after hesitating and I flinched when Donatien brushed my cheek suddenly.

"And I was hoping to get a taste of her," he said to Kol and I frowned. Donatien glanced at me and grinned. "You must be very delicious if Kol decides to keep you around. And good in bed I'm sure."

"Hands off, mate. You know I don't like it when people touch what is mine," Kol said indifferently, and Donatien reluctantly removed his hand from my face.

"You must be very good," he said again, smirking. "Is she sired to you?" Donatien asked Kol, looking at both of us. "No? Oh well, I've got a girl sired to me, she was the best. She'd do anything I say without any question. But of course, you however, can always compel her," he said, nodding at me.

"Anyway, I have to go," he said giving Kol a card. "Tonight at eleven," he said and grinned at me as he gave me a little wave.

"See you tonight," Kol said. We waited for a while until he was out of sight and earshot when I turned to Kol.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Darling-"

"He thinks I'm your sex slave or something," I scoffed and he shook his head.

"You're more than that," he said and I glared at him.

"Oh is that so? Then why didn't you bother to correct him?" I asked angrily and almost childishly.

"Donatien is a cruel man, almost as cruel as I am. If he knows you mean something to me, he'll kill you."

"I thought you two are friends," I said and he sighed.

"Do I look like I have many friends?" he asked. "Look, it's better if he remains to think that way. Besides, I have a reputation to uphold," Kol said and I gaped, looking at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped and Kol opened his mouth before it closed again, realizing his mistake.

"You know who I am," he said gently, taking my hand in his. I frowned, snatching my hand away from his touch.

"Of course, how could I forget. Kol Mikaelson does not love," I said snidely and glared at him, before walking away, disappearing before the crowd.

* * *

"Isn't it too early to get drunk?" a familiar voice interrupted my thoughts and I put down the bourbon, smiling.

"It's happy hour somewhere in the world, sister. That's what you taught me," I said, turning to my right, and my grin widened.

"Did you miss me?" Katherine asked and I laughed, pretending to think.

"I'd be lying if I say no," I said and she pulled me into a hug.

"It's been a really, really long time isn't it?" she said and turned to the bartender. "Scotch on the rocks," she compelled.

"Yeah, the last time we saw each other I couldn't really talk. Not with Mikael's hand wrapped around my heart about to rip it off," I said and she laughed.

"Yeah, after the plan failed I had to run. Again," she said, thanking the bartender and taking a sip of her drink. "Finally huh? Out of that wretched town," she said and I shrugged.

"Yeah, finally," I said trying to sound cheerful and she waited for a moment.

"With Kol Mikaelson," she pointed out and I rolled my eyes, half-smiling.

"You disapprove?" I asked and she made a face, before sipping on her drink. I waited for Katherine to give me her brutally honest opinion and she didn't disappoint.

"The only thing that family will bring you is death. But of course, knowing you, you do like to flirt with death," she said and I laughed.

"It's not like I ask for it. I just somehow...always be in near-death situations," I said and she tilted her head to the side, looking at me affectionately.

"But you'll survive. You're a survivor, a fighter," she said and I grinned.

"Just like you," I said and raised my glass. "To our survival."

"To another _five hundred years_ ," she said with a smirk and clinked her glass with mine. "So why are you drinking alone in the middle of the day and not with your psychopath boyfriend?" she asked and I sighed.

"He bumped into his old friend, disregarded me as his girlfriend, telling me he has a reputation to uphold," I ranted and huffed in annoyance. I looked at Katherine for a response and noticed how her eyebrows were furrowed and she looked at me worriedly. "What?"

"Vanessa...he _does_ have a reputation to uphold," she said, making me froze in my seat. "You know that, right?" Suddenly I could hear my blood pumping in my ear.

"Yeah, I know. He's not a saint," I said, trying to brush it off and Katherine played with her drink in grim silence.

"You do know about his reputation, right?" she asked me after a moment.

"What are you implying?" I asked her.

"He's worse than Klaus," she whispered to me, frowning. "That's why I'm so worried for you."

"I know Kol. I've seen him," I told her.

"We are not saints, Vanessa. But Kol is something else. He's the wildest in his family and for centuries he's built himself a reputation that preceeds even Klaus himself," Katherine said almost in fear. I remembered how even Klaus had warned me about Kol on the night of the Mikaelson ball. He said he would look like a saint next to Kol.

"The things that he'd done..." Katherine said, and I shook my head, having none of it.

"I appreciate you looking after me, Kat," I cut her off.

"No! If you know half the things that he had done, you wouldn't be with him right now," Katherine said and sighed. "And he has many enemies. If they find out about you, you'll be their target."

"Oh please, I've been targeted many times enough thanks to Elena. I can handle this," I said and Katherine sighed.

"I know you can. As I said, I was just looking out for you," she said, her tone becoming gentle.

"Thank you," I said genuinely and she shrugged.

"I've lost my sister once, not about to do it again," she said and I looked at her.

"Did you...meet her?" I asked her carefully and she nodded in silence.

"Yeah, I did. I decided we should go separate ways because you know...I'm used to it," she said.

"But still," I trailed off, not really knowing what to say. "She's your sister," I said softly.

"Elena's your sister too," she shot back at me and I rolled my eyes at her response. She sighed and took another sip.

"Like I said, I lost my sister. I don't even know who she is when Elijah brought her to me," Katherine said. "Sorry she tried to kill you," Katherine added and I chuckled.

"It's okay, you tried to kill my sister, your sister tried to kill me," I shrugged and Katherine laughed. "We're even."

"What happened to you and Elijah?" Katherine asked, changing the topic smoothly and I pursed my lips.

"I don't know," I said honestly and she sighed.

"Elijah loves you," she said and I looked at her, eyebrow raised. "That's why Cass was pretty furious."

"I don't know, his ex-girlfriend looks like me. Kinda a turn off," I joked and Katherine hummed.

"I guess, it's just...he's the better man for you, you know? At least Elijah has a moral code while Kol is all-"

"Psychotic?" Kol's voice interrupted her and Katherine's face drained of all colour. He slammed her head onto the counter and pinned her against the wall in vampire speed. "I'd appreciate it if you do not talk about me to my girlfriend like that," he hissed, his fangs came forth along with his anger.

"Enough," I said, tearing him away from Katherine. "Kol," I called him, as he glared at Katherine, seething. I glanced behind my shoulder, looking at the terrified Katherine. "Go, I'll catch up with you later."

"No!" I half screamed, managed to grab Kol's arm before he could chase her and perhaps kill her. "Stop this!" I yelled and Kol glared down at me.

"What else did she say?" he asked me harshly and I frowned at him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him angrily, waving my hand off to the bartender who was about to help.

"You walked out on me without a word and I caught you drinking with that doppelganger who was mouthing me-"

"You were the one who said you have a reputation to uphold. That means you shouldn't be seen with me, huh? I'm supposed to just be your toy, your freaking sex slave. Go ahead then, treat me like one," I said angrily, jabbing him in the chest hard. Kol growled and pushed me into the wall with force that I heard it cracked behind me.

"Stop it," he said through his gritted teeth, his eyes blazing with anger. Gently I touched his face, trying to calm him down, to bring him back to me.

"What are you so angry about?" I asked him softly and he let out a shaky breath, before letting his head down, his forehead touching mine.

"I'm not angry at you," he admitted softly, his eyes closed and a single tear rolled onto his cheek, catching me off guard.

"Hey," I said gently, stroking his face.

"I'm angry at myself," he said and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry," he said genuinely and I leaned in to kiss him softly, before meeting his eyes.

"I love you," he said softly and a smile broke out of my lips, hearing those words from him for the very first time.

"Wow, that was a sudden change of event," I joked lightly and he laughed before pulling me for a deep kiss.

* * *

"I know you don't like it, and I don't like it either. But for your sake..." Kol said and I rolled my eyes, applying the mascara. We were getting ready to meet with Kol's so called best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, we're not lovers," I said begrudgingly and Kol smirked. "You know, he wanted to go out with you, I don't have to come," I said.

"I need to make sure he didn't do anything to you and the only way I can do that is if you're there, with me," he said and I smirked.

"I can take care of myself," I said and he nodded in agreement, kissing my shoulder.

"I know that," he said and I tilted my head to the side, giving him access to my neck. I sighed in content as he kissed my neck slowly, making his way up to my ear. "If he touches you," Kol trailed off, nibbling my ear and I grinned, ticklish.

"I'll break his fingers and rip his hands off," I said nonchalantly and Kol chuckled a little, his other hand stroking down my back. "Then I use his fingers to gouge his own eyeballs," I continued and Kol grinned, hoisting me up onto the dressing table before kissing me roughly.

"You're beginning to sound like me," he said affectionately and I laughed.

"Oh gosh, I hope not," I said jokingly and he glared at me.

"Is that an insult?" He asked and I grinned at his reaction before he continued to glare and I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Are you mad?" I asked, trying hard not to smile. I bit my lower lip when he didn't say anything and giggled. "Kol," I whined, stroking his upper body before reaching for his belt. I raised my eyebrow at him suggestively and he rolled his eyes, although the corner of his lips twitched threatening to form a smile.

"Are you still mad?" I asked playfully, grinning as I unbuckled his belt before sliding off the dressing table, kneeling in front of him. "You won't be much longer," I added with a giggle, looking up at Kol to meet his eyes.

"Just get on with it," he said and I laughed, unzipping his jeans.

* * *

"Real classy," I said, enterring the strip club. I slapped Kol's arm angrily when I noticed him looking over his shoulder, his eyes ogling the brunette in black corset.

"What," he asked defensively, before slapping my ass lightly. "You know I like yours better," he said with a grin and I smacked his chest.

"You really don't know how to be a boyfriend," I muttered under my breath. Kol wrapped a hand around my shoulder, pulling me close before planting a kiss on my hair.

"And yet you love me," he said affectionately. I cleared my throat as I spotted his old friend and Kol removed his hand from me.

"Kol, Vanessa! Glad you could make it," he said, pouring us a drink. "Or would you like some blood?" he asked me, snapping his fingers and two girls clad in white see through lingerie quickly walked over to us.

"Are they prostitutes?" I asked in disdain and Donatien burst out laughing.

"I prefer the word courtesans," the blond vampire said but shook his head. "And no, they're virgins, only the best for my sire and his girlfriend," he said and I glanced at Kol when Donatien used that term.

"Girlfriend?"

"So tell me, how do you two meet?" he asked, snapping his fingers and the human placed her wrist in front of his mouth. "I imagined it'd take an exquisite woman to grab his attention."

"Well I was undaggered after almost a century, and Nik was at war with her family," Kol said which prompted me to laugh.

"At war is one way to put it," I said, sipping on the bourbon. "His mother held a ball as a plan to kill them and he flirted with me just to piss his brother off," I told and Kol laughed. As childish as his action was back then, it did get us to this point.

"So it's like Romeo and Juliet? Forbidden love with dramas from both families," Donatien said and I laughed, hiding how uncomfortable I was with his question. I noticed how his eyes darkened despite his playful gesture and smiles which made me wary of him.

"Oh trust me, we didn't really care if my family didn't like him or anything. I come from a complicated family," I said.

"Well, darling, what was your first impression on him?" he prodded and I glanced at Kol.

"He was an ass," I said and Kol glared at me.

"I was the perfect gentleman," Kol argued and I chuckled.

"You wouldn't leave me alone," I said and he shrugged.

"When I want something, I get it," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"So you were a vampire when you met?" Donatien asked in slight confusion and I stared at him, trying to understand the underlying meaning to his question.

"Yeah, why?" I asked and Donatien turned to Kol, raising his eyebrows.

"He prefers human, that's all," he said and I smirked.

"As playthings, sure," Kol said sharply, his tone getting darker and I placed a hand gently on his thigh.

"What about you? What exactly is your business?" I asked.

"Well, this. I operated a brothel back in the days and it's a place where vampires can feed without fearing of being exposed. As the world evolved, it turned into something else. I owned bars, strip clubs all over the countries," he said cheerfully. "Where are you headed next?"

"Spain or Germany. We haven't decided yet," Kol said.

"We're travelling the Europe and then we'll see," I said.

"Oh, you're in honeymoon then?" he asked playfully and Kol raised his eyebrow at Donatien at his question. "Forgive me if I'm full of questions. It's not everyday you see Kol Mikaelson in love," he said.

"If you think for a second that I've gone soft-"

"You are Kol Mikaelson. You have a reputation to uphold," Donatien said the same words that came out of Kol's mouth earlier today. "Everyone has been talking about you falling head over heels for some girl when you had been claiming that love is vampire's greatest weakness for the past centuries."

"I'm leaving. If I stay any longer I might rip your tongue out," I hissed at Donatien to which he grin.

"Ah, isn't she a fiery little thing. I guess I can see why you fancy her," he commented. I rolled my eyes and stood up to leave when Kol grabbed my wrist.

"It was great to see you, mate," Kol said, preparing to leave as well.

"Come on now, let's have some fun-" Donatien's words were cut off by Kol's hand that was wrapped around his neck.

"I am Kol Mikaelson," he said darkly, his vampire face, bared. Kol dig his fingers into Donatien's throat and blood started pouring and drenching his blue shirt. Kol looked at the vampire before him in hatred before ripping his tongue out and throwing it on the floor in disgust. "You were right, I do have a reputation to uphold," he said and grinned at the sight of Donatien gurgling in his own blood.

"So where to next?" Kol asked me casually as we walked out of the strip club.

"It's almost midnight and Eiffel Tower has this light show every hour that goes on for five minutes. It's magical-If you want to..." I trailed off, giving him the chance to decline. He chuckled a little before pulling me closer and pecked me on the lips.

"You know darling, I'm trying to build a new reputation," he said softly. "Trying to be the best lover for the fiery little vampire over here," he said and I laughed, wrapping my hands around his neck.

"That's cheesy," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"You like it when I'm being cheesy," he said and I grinned.

"That's true. But not all the time, please. You have a reputation to uphold," I reminded and he shrugged.

"To Eiffel Tower then," he said, kissing me softly.

* * *

 **Lisbon, Portugal - 1 month later**

I was by myself, taking a walk at the city while Kol was slaughtering someone somewhere. I used to think he liked to play and kill humans for fun but after spending everyday with him, I realized there was more to it. He wasn't a ripper like Stefan, he could control himself if he wanted to. And that was it. He didn't _want_ to control himself. He once told me he relished in his bloodlust because he lost his magic. He needed to feel something and the only way he could do that was through blood. And it was normal for me not join him at times and let him have fun by himself.

Jeremy had also called last night to tell me about his situation. He had become some sort of a hunter, a part of The Five. He confessed that he was having a hard time being around Elena and told me it was best if I didn't come home for the time being as he still couldn't control the urge to kill vampires.

"Hey there, do you want a reading?" a dark haired woman with scarf wrapped around her head and big hoop earrings interrupted my thoughts. In front of her was a crystal ball and I raised an eyebrow at her. She was dressed like a gypsy woman from the Halloween costume that Caroline once wore when we were a kid and I shook my head.

"No, thanks. I don't believe in that kind of stuff," I said and she laughed.

"You're a vampire and still cynical about magic," she said and I looked at her in surprise.

"What? I uh...I thought you were-"

"A fraud? A little bit," she said with a laugh, gesturing at her clothing. "This is just for theatrics. Come on, I don't see many vampires around here," she said, gesturing to the chair in front of her.

"Is that why you're so friendly?" I asked.

"Vampires, witches, succubi, I don't discriminate," she said and I glanced around at the people walking down the streets, making sure they didn't hear us. It was a busy street and everyone was simply minding their own business.

"Well, that's new," I commented, taking a seat in front of her. "Most witches hate vampires."

"Those who practice Traditional Magic, yes, they do hate vampires and also my kind.

"There're different kind of witches?" I asked, intrigued and she shook her head.

"Different kind of magic," she corrected and reached out for a deck of tarot cards and began shuffling it. After shuffling thrice, she spreaded the cards out and told me to choose three cards.

"Can you promise not to kill me after this?" she asked and I smirked.

"That bad huh?" I asked and the woman smiled sweetly.

"Just in case," she said with a shrug. "This card represent your past, present and future," she pointed at the card laid in front of me one by one.

"Okay," I said, reminding myself not to actually believe it. The woman took a deep breath before turning the card over one by one. "The Devil, Two of Cups and Death."

I picked up how her heartbeat quickened a little before she calmed herself down. "Death?" I asked, almost amused. "Hopefully not yours," I added playfully and she brushed the threat off.

"Don't be alarmed, sweet girl. Having Death card showed up can be a good thing. It's not usually a physical death, it's more like...an end to something bad," she said as she looked over the cards.

"The Devil shows up in your past, which is a relief. It means someone had been controlling your life, holding you back from your happiness," she said, pointing at the woman in chain. "But the chain has been broken, and you've escaped the devil himself."

"Herself," I corrected as Elena crossed my mind.

"Do you see this man and a woman? This card showed up in the previous reading and it represented her and her husband. The thing about tarot cards is that it is different for everyone. You may pick the same card but it brings a different meaning for you," she said.

"But how can the meaning change?" I asked. It's impractical, in my opinion.

"You chose the cards, I interpret and read them for you. Whatever comes to my mind as I look at your cards, whatever small things that I noticed in your cards, that's how it works," she explained. "As I've said before, the man and the woman reprensented the couple, but for you, it doesn't. Do you have a brother?"

"Yes," I answered hesitantly.

"The Devil is not sitting on a throne, meaning she doesn't actually have powers over you. So she's not a mother. Sister?"

"Yes," I said, slightly impressed at her guess.

"Look at the chains around their neck, it's loose. You have the power to set yourself free if you want to. Perhaps it's time your brother follows your footsteps or bad things might happen to him," she said and I nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind," I muttered to myself, remembering my phone call with Jeremy last night. He was hesitant to tell me but he caved in anyway and I was furious to learn that Elena had stabbed his neck because of her hallucination from killing the Hunter and Jeremy was lucky that he was wearing the Gilbert ring.

"Moving on, the Two of Cups. This card tells a union between two souls, a good sign if you're already in a relationship. It confirms your feeling for him and that he is your soulmate," she said and I couldn't help but smiled. "The present can't exist without the past, so you escaping the Devil led you to this union."

"Well then the future can't exist without the present, it doesn't mean the end of my relationship, is it?" I asked, slightly worried at the Death card.

"No..." she said slowly, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Two of Cups is a weak card, it isn't The Lovers. So this card is influenced by the rest, and...I dare not say that this Death card signifies the end of your union. Why don't you pick another two cards? Think about the Death card and ask what it means."

I couldn't shake the bad feeling that was crawling in my stomach up to my throat, and my heart was beating furiously. I chose two cards and she flipped them over. Even though I knew nothing about tarot cards, both of the cards that I had chosen didn't seem good. And the gypsy woman seemed to agree as her heart skipped a beat in terror before she looked up to meet my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," she said before pointing at the cards. "When Five of Cups accompanied Death, it means you'll suffer a great loss and shall grief and the death, unfortunately is not a metaphor. Preparing for the tragedy may make it more...bearable," she said gently and I felt the blood drained from my face.

"Whose death is it?" I asked, reminding myself not to completely believe her although I couldn't help feeling anxious by the second.

"Three of Swords tells that you'll suffer a heartbreak and betrayal from those closest to you. When it comes with the Death card, Three of Swords confirms the loss of love. I'd say it's just the end of a relationship but the Five of Cups...it'd mean death," she said hesitantly. I looked at the woman for a second, trying to see if it was a joke and when she just stared back at me in pity, I threw the money on the table and walked back to the hotel. I stopped by at the bar and ordered a few drinks, trying to take my mind off it.

* * *

Later that night, I took a hot bath to relax myself and when I was done, Kol entered the room and smiled.

"Hey," he said, kissing me passionately and untying my bathrobe.

"Someone's cheerful," I said dryly and he laughed, kissing my neck.

"And you're tense. What happened?" he asked, worried.

"It's nothing..." I said and Kol gave me a look.

"Tell me," he said and I sighed.

"I met a gypsy today and she gave me a reading," I finally said and he frowned.

"A reading?"

"Tarot card reading," I told him.

"Did The Lovers card show up?" he asked playfully, his hand lazily tracing my bare thighs.

"You believe in this? Tarot cards and fortune teller," I asked him in disbelief.

"She's a real witch, isn't she?" Kol asked.

"Yeah," I said hesitantly.

"Then sure. Did she say something bad was going to happen?" He asked.

"No," I said a little too quickly. "But isn't it kinda superstitious to believe in this kind of thing?"

"Darling, you're a vampire," Kol said, laughing but stopped after he saw how serious I was. "I spent some time with the witches, and there aren't many witches who are gifted with the sight so they used tools to predict the future. Tarot cards, tea bags, palm, that sort of thing." I let out a heavy sigh hearing him say that and he tilted my chin up to look into my eyes.

"What did she say?" he asked and I shook my head, forcing myself to smile.

"The Lovers card didn't show up, but Two of Cups did. She said I'd found my soulmate," I said and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Then what's with the long face?" He asked.

"Hmm, it's nothing," I said

"Look, the future isn't set. I once had a witch friend who predicted that I'll be betrayed by my blood and sure enough, Nik and Elijah came to dagger me. But since I knew they were coming, I was long gone," Kol said, stroking my face. "If you don't want to tell me, it's fine. But stop worrying," he said and I smiled softly, pushing whatever the gypsy woman said to me far into the back of my head.

"Kiss me," I asked him and Kol just chuckled, before locking his lips with mine, successfully distracting me.

* * *

 **So I'm obviously not a tarot card reader and that was my best attempt at reading it. I didn't want it to be a filler chapter but I wanted to show you guys how Kol and Vanessa progressed as a couple and they couldn't do it if the drama is going on at the same time.**

 **By the way guys, in the Devil card the Devil holds a torch down to the man and the man's tail was on fire; meaning Elena burning Jeremy's corpse in the future. Wow, talk about predicting the future, right ;)**

 **And the gypsy woman is a Traveller. I thought about making Nadia appeared in this but I changed my mind. Next chapter: New Orleans!**


	3. Witches of New Orleans

**First of all I'm not dead just super busy and I would like to humbly get on my knees and apologize for making you guys wait for such a loooooong time. I've just started my degree years last September and I seriously have no time to write with all the lab reports and assignments and presentation and my side activity; dancing. So yeah, I'm trying my very best.**

 **Back to this forgotten plot, if you guys missed the hint, Kol told Vanessa that the future isn't set. Vanessa getting warned through the tarot cards could mean she could save whatever that is about to happen to Kol ;) But then again, maybe not. It depends on you guys, seriously.**

 **Chapter 3: Witches of New Orleans**

* * *

 **French Quarter, New Orleans**

"It's so good to be back in English speaking country. I was getting tired of you showing off speaking in French, Spanish, Turkish..." I said and pretended to count just how many more language that he knew. Kol laughed, pulling me closer to him by my waist.

"I was merely trying to impress you," he said cheekily and I giggled.

"I was impressed, then I got annoyed," I said and he laughed out loud. He looked around, admiring the streets as we walked. "Lovely."

"I love it. The city is so, alive," I said, stopping at a woman playing violin and giving her a couple dollars before following Kol up the streets.

"See those?" he asked, pointing at the fortune tellers with the magic ball, tarot cards and so on. "Most of them are real witches," he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"How do we know which one is real and which one is not?" I asked.

"If they hate us, they're real," he answered to which I chuckled. "But believe it or not, I was quite famous with the witches here," he said.

"Did you sleep with them?" I asked and he winked playfully at me.

"You don't really want to know that," he said and I hit his arm grudgingly. "Ow," he whined, pulling me closer to him and I rolled my eyes. "Relax, it was almost a century ago," he said and I huffed.

"Did you sense that?" he asked me suddenly and I ignored him. "Oh come on, you can't be jealous of the many women I bedded," he said and I gaped.

"Manwhore," I muttered under my breath and he chuckled, not offended in the slightest. "You like it when I'm jealous," I stated grudgingly.

"Jealousy looks good on you," he said softly in my ear, before nibbling it. Kol did like me being green and jealous when he mentioned about some of the women from his past. I'm pretty sure it was his lack of romance and common sense that he talked about his past women so casually with me.

"Someone's following us," he whispered to me and I nodded. We disappeared in the crowd, before vamp sped to the alley. A male vampire showed up and it took him less than a second to realize it was a trap but it was still too late. He dodged my attack and threw a punch at me that I avoided before Kol threw him across the wall.

"That's my girlfriend that you just attacked," Kol said menacingly even though his lips curled back into a smile.

"Can I kill him?" I asked Kol sweetly and he grinned.

"On our first day in the city? Be my guest, darling," Kol said gleefully, throwing me a wooden stake that he had snapped. The vampire didn't look scared and correcting his stance, waiting for me to attack. I hissed at him, baring my fangs as I charged but was pinned against the wall by another vampire. I kneed him hard in the stomach once, and twice before slamming his head against the wall. Kol took over, ripping him off of me, holding the vampire by his arm.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Marcellus," Kol said snidely to the dark skinned vampire with shaven hair.

"Kol Mikaelson, I'll be damned," the vampire, Marcellus said breathlessly, a charming smile that didn't quite reach his eyes formed on his lips. Kol tilted his head to the side and with a playful smile, released the vampire.

"After all these years, you're still here," Kol said with a slightly questioning tone.

"This is my home," he replied before his eyes glassed over to me, frowning slightly. "Thought I'd never see you again, Cass. What are you doing here with him?" he asked me. There was a hidden message to that, an underlying meaning.

"Sorry, darling. Wrong person," I said, dropping the stake and offering my hand. "Vanessa Gilbert." He looked surprised but seeing how serious I was and that it wasn't a joke, he finally took my hand.

"Marcel Gerard. Sorry, you look..."

"Exactly like Cassandra Petrova, yes. I'm her doppelganger," I said briefly and he gave an unsure nod.

"And you must be crazier than her," he said and Kol and I glanced at each other. It was one of the things that I did during our travels when we met someone from Kol's life and I wasn't sure if it's an enemy or a friend and it was a signal to let Kol respond.

"You have no idea," he said, smirking which prompted me to laugh.

"I know you don't really like me, but if there's a Mikaelson in town, it's my obligation to throw a party to welcome you," he said with a smile and I raised an eyebrow at Kol.

"Is there something you need, Marcellus?" Kol asked with a sly grin and Marcel chuckled.

"I'm just being a gracious host, that's all," he said.

"Don't worry mate, we won't be staying long," Kol said and offered me his hand. "If you'll excuse us..."

"We're starving," I said with a wink and turned around only to have Marcel appeared in front of us, with a tight smile on his face.

"We have...rules, here in New Orleans," Marcel said as easy going as he can.

"You know he doesn't play by anyone's rules but his own," I said with a laugh, noticing Kol becoming pissed off. I stroked my thumb against his skin, trying to calm him down.

"You can have as many as you want, but no killings. Vampires, locals, tourists and even the witches, that's all I asked," Marcel said and I heard a low growl coming from Kol and quickly placed a hand on his chest, where his heart was.

"Sure," I said with a smile at Marcel, anxious as I waited for Kol to react. He just scoffed, bumping Marcel's shoulder harshly as he walked past him. "Don't worry, we won't kill anyone," I said to Marcel with a smile before catching up with Kol.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, touching Kol's arm gently and he snatched it away from me.

"Of course I'm not! That bloody pest! Acting like he's above me," Kol seethed in anger. To be honest, I'd never seen Kol that angry, like steam coming out from him because his blood was boiling.

"Come on," I said, rubbing his arm comfortingly. "Let's get a drink, calm down and have a bite," I said and Kol followed me grudgingly into the restaurant called Rousseau's.

"No, I need to get out," he said abruptly and I sighed in defeat, watching him leave.

* * *

 **Two days ago – Cadiz, Spain**

"Come on, stop dwelling with the past. The city is so beautiful right now!" I persuaded Kol who was being grumpy. We were simply talking about his adventure in Spain when we stumbled into the topic of him being daggered three centuries ago in this very city.

"I get it why you're mad," I said softly.

"Do you? Have you ever been stabbed in the back by your own family?" he asked and my mind flashed to the tarot card reading and I pushed it away from my mind.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked him exasperatedly. "Klaus will not dagger you again. Mikael is dead!"

"What does my father had to do with anything?" Kol asked, frowning and I stopped.

"You dropped bodies all over the place and it will lead Mikael to you and your family, right? That's why Klaus daggered you," I said and Kol scoffed. I opened my mouth to say something when Kol crashed his lips against mine. I was about to scold him for distracting me when his memories flooded my mind.

 _Kol had a scared young brunette cornered in that old looking house, with wooden floor that was covered in blood and dead humans. He was taunting her as she cried for mercy, trying to find a way out when he heard the door downstairs opened and Nik's voice calling out his name._

" _Kol! Show yourself! This is no time for games," Klaus growled and Kol rolled his eyes before flashing over to the human and biting her neck. He walked over to his brothers' direction, still feeding on her, just to show them what he was doing the whole day. Kol fed on her until her last breath before dropping her body to the floor carelessly._

" _Come, come brother!" he said cheerfully, picking up a mug on the floor and lifted it up in a toast before drinking what was left in it. "It's always times for games."_

" _We must leave. Mikael is very nearly upon us," Elijah said in haste. Kol sat down on the chair, propping his feet on the table to show that he wasn't going anywhere._

" _If Mikael were upon us, I imagine Niklaus would be quite dead," he said dryly._

" _I barely escaped! Father left the head of my horse on a_ _pike_ _in the town square," Klaus said obviously affected that his beloved horse had been slaughtered by his father._

" _He killed poor Theo? What a_ _beast!" Kol said in mocked pity and sadness._ _"But then, Father's always hated you most. Surely he'll chase you if you flee, leaving me here. Perhaps I'll make myself mayor," Kol joked._

" _Rebekah and Finn have already boarded the ship. It is imperative that we remain together," Elijah said firmly, unamused._

" _Rebekah does what she's told because she fears_ _Nik," Kol said angrily, rising to his feet and walked towards Klaus. "And Finn is in no position to argue, given the dagger in his heart," he continued spitefully. "I'll take my chances here," Kol said, turning to walk away only to be blocked by Elijah._

" _I find it amusing that you think you have a choice," Klaus said and Kol's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. He reacted in less than a second, able to grip on Klaus's wrist to prevent the dagger from piercing his heart. But with Elijah restraining him from the back, he could barely put up a fight._

" _No! I swear to you; the day will come when I'm not so easily subdued! And on that day, I will make you suffer!" Kol growled furiously._

" _Perhaps, but today is not that day," Klaus said smugly before daggering Kol._

His scream and pain was too much for me to feel and see and I gasped, pushing Kol away from me. I sat down, breathing heavily as he waited for me to react. When I didn't he rose from the bed and poured himself a drink.

"I did drop countless of bodies and perhaps it did lead father to us. But they didn't dagger me so that the body counts would stop, they dagger me so that I will be in no position to argue with their decision," Kol said and downed the drink to calm himself.

"I'm sorry," I said and he shrugged.

"There's a reason why I didn't plan on staying with them. Not because I like to travel and see the world, but because if I didn't do as Nik says, he'll dagger me," Kol said. "Don't take that as fear, I'm just not going to give him the chance to do so."

"It's different now, isn't it?" I asked him softly.

"You don't know that," he said coldly.

"Then what are we going to do? Nik isn't going to dagger you, not with all the dramas going on back at home," I said.

"I'm not trusting him. Why don't you go out and enjoy the city? We leave tomorrow," he said and I pursed my lips, dropping the subject.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"What about New Orleans?" he asked and I grinned, thinking of True Blood.

"Sure," I said, kissing him in the lips. "I'll be at the beach if you change your mind."

* * *

"Hey, would you like to try our famous gumbo?" a waitress asked and I waved my hand at her and headed to the bar instead.

"Scotch and soda please," I said to the bartender.

"Id?" she asked and I opened my wallet to give her my id to which she chuckled. "Oh wow, that's a first," she commented, still chuckling and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry?"

"Why didn't you just compel me?" she asked and I laughed when I realized what I just did.

"Yeah, I don't know. I wasn't thinking," I said, still distracted at the thought of Kol going off by himself.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned as I downed my drink and asked for another.

"No, not really. How did you know I was a vampire?" I asked.

"The daylight necklace and also…" she gestured at herself and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you're a witch?" I asked and she nodded, pouring me another glass.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux, bartender and witch," she said.

"Vanessa Gilbert, drop out and vampire," I said with a smile.

"You're new in town? I've never seen you here before," she said and I nodded.

"Yeah, just on vacation. I didn't know the city is crawling with supernatural. To be honest, I've never seen many witches in the same town or city," I said.

"We were here first," Jane-Anne said with a shrug.

"So there's like a coven?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yep, with the Elders as our leaders and-okay, sorry, I can't wait. Was that Kol Mikaelson with you?" she asked and I laughed.

"Yes?" I said unsurely and she looked almost astonished.

"Never thought I'd see any of the Originals in the flesh," she said. "My grandmother used to tell me their stories, how they came to New Orleans."

"They build the city," I said questioningly and Jane-Anne nodded. Kol had told me before we came here that Elijah and Klaus spent centuries in New Orleans, building the city and their home.

"What about Marcel?" I asked and she shushed me as her brown eyes darted around the bar.

"He runs things here now," she said in a hushed whisper.

"Now? Who ran New Orleans before?" I asked and she made a knowing look. Oh, no wonder Kol was so upset. "And…the witches are okay with it?" I asked, frowning.

"Why did you ask that?" she asked and I tilted my head to the side.

"I've never met a coven of witches before but I've got a friend who's a witch. She's very powerful alone, can't imagine how powerful a coven of witches would be," I said and she laughed.

"We stay out of their hairs, they'll stay out of ours," she said, shrugging. "We don't particularly like it, but we're not against it either. Without Marcel, those vampires would be running around dropping bodies," Jane-Anne said. "So, you wanna try our famous gumbo?" she asked with a smile and I grinned.

"Sure," I said.

* * *

I was almost done with my meal which was surprisingly good when I saw Marcel walked in with two other vampires. He spotted me and I gave him a friendly smile anyway as I readied myself for a fight.

"Where's Kol?" he asked and gestured to the empty seat across me. "May I?" I nodded, wiping my mouth with the napkin.

"He's somewhere, hopefully not killing anyone," I said casually and took a sip of my lemonade.

"So Vanessa," he began, carefully arranging his words. "What's your story?"

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine," I said with a sly grin and he smiled. He does have a great smile; I give him that.

"I asked you first," he said with a smirk and I pursed my lips.

"Let's trade stories. What do you wanna know?" I asked charmingly and he chuckled.

"Let's start with the basics. How did you become a vampire?" Marcel asked, acting like a good cop.

"I was in a car accident. Cassidy's sister saved me, she was surprised at my appearance and decided to turn me," I said briefly and Marcel raised an eyebrow at my very brief summary. "Your turn."

"I was saved by Klaus. He took me in, raised me like his own son and once I was old enough, he turned me into a vampire at my own request," Marcel said.

"What?" I asked, shocked and in disbelief.

"So I take it you know Klaus?" he asked. There you go, his motive. He wanted to know my relationship with the Originals.

"I'm not sure if it's the same guy," I said dryly. "He took you in and raised you…out of goodness of his heart?" I asked and made a face.

"That hard to believe, huh?" Marcel said with a small chuckle and nodded. "Next, how did you end up with the most psychotic Mikaelson?" he asked and I laughed.

"That's a good one. My family and I were in a conflict with Klaus and we were trying to kill him. We found a weapon which turned out to be his mother. Then his mother held this grand ball, and that's where I met Kol," I explained briefly.

"And?" Marcel asked.

"Kol and I spent some time together and once I realized he's not that much of a jerk, we decided to travel together," I finished with a smile. "Besides, there was the sex," I added just to make Marcel cringe or anything but he just sat there, trying to read me.

"So, how did you end up taking the reign of this city from Klaus?" I asked boldly and Marcel just smiled.

"Klaus and I…we're family. He taught me everything that I know, including how to rule a city. In 1919, his father arrived here, burned the opera house to the ground, along with everyone in it. They left, I stayed," he said. "I was born here and this city is my home. Watching it burned, well, let's just say I don't like it. So I rebuilt it and here we are."

"So you fancy yourself as the king?" I asked and he smiled.

"I am the king," he said and I snorted.

"Sure," I said wryly and he kept that smile on his face as he placed his hands on the table, leaning to me.

"There better be no massacres in the city. It's bad for tourism," Marcel said and I forced a smile on my face.

"Whatever you want, darling," I said and Marcel nodded, not really believing me.

"Tomorrow at nine, a welcome party at the Mikaelson's old residence. Kol knows where it is," Marcel said before leaving.

* * *

After I had my lunch, I decided to check in and texted Kol the address. He wouldn't pick up his phone and I eventually gave up, and went to explore the city on my own. What a great start of our stay in New Orleans, I thought bitterly. I decided to go to the infamous LaLaurie Mansion but I couldn't enter it, not without a tour or compulsion anyway.

After killing some time just visiting the tourist attractions nearby and taking a stroll down the streets, I stopped for a bite. I called Kol again but it went straight to voicemail and I decided to just head back to the hotel when I heard some tourists talking.

The group of tourists were led by a dark skinned woman with fabulous curly dark hair as she yammered about the witches in New Orleans. They stopped in front of a shop and after some explanation, the tourists entered the shop to buy some souvenirs. She saw me watching and made her way to me. Her heartbeat was steady which meant she wasn't afraid and also meant that she's an actual witch.

"No killing in the city, _especially_ the tourists," she said and I shrugged.

"I overheard them mocking vampires saying we're some sparkling fairies and shit. Thought I should say hello," I said playfully. She chuckled before taking a long look at me.

"What?"

"Cassidy Pierce?" She asked and I made a face, getting tired of people mistaking me as that bitch. Apparently, she was famous here too.

"No, I'm uh, her doppelganger," I said. "I'm Vanessa."

"Sabine," she shook my hand.

"So you're a witch?" I took my guess and she nodded.

"We gave them tour about witches and vampires, set up some stores selling herbs and charms, they love it. It's good for tourism," she said.

"How did you know who Cassidy was?" I asked.

"Heard stories from my grandmother who heard it from hers. She was Elijah Mikaelson's wife and the Mikaelsons are famous in the French Quarter," Sabine said. She raised her eyebrows at my shocked face until I snapped out of it.

"His wife? I knew they were lovers but I didn't know they were married…" I said and shuddered at the thought. "Because you know, Klaus hates her."

"You know Klaus? Klaus Mikaelson?" she asked in surprise and I frowned.

"Err yeah," I replied unsurely. Perhaps I shouldn't be telling everyone I met about my connection with the Originals.

"And I take it you know Elijah too?" she asked. The way she said Elijah's name was as if she was familiar with him.

"Yeah, I met them first before I met Kol. It was a long story," I said, thinking back to the time when I first met Elijah and Klaus. That seemed like a very long time ago.

"Those who love them, die. That's what the family brings to you; death," she said and I raised an eyebrow at her. "In 1919, the opera house here burned down, followed by the city itself. Werewolves, witches, vampires and even humans. Thousands of casualties and all because of the Mikaelsons."

"Well I can't really disagree," I said, remembering Aunt Jenna. My sweet, lovely, innocent Aunt Jenna who was killed by Klaus just because he wanted to teach us a lesson.

"And yet you stay with them," she said and I shrugged.

"When you love someone, you just…love them, you know?" I said and she smiled.

"I guess," she said softly. "Your…boyfriend has been reaching out to the witches. Most of them are getting restless. If you don't mind, please refrain him from killing or threatening anyone."

"He said he was famous with the witches here," I stated questioningly.

"Kol Mikaelson once taught the dark arts to the witches here. And we don't want that to happen again. Please tell him to leave the witches alone," Sabine said and I shrugged.

"I'll see what I can do," I said and glanced at her. She seemed to know everything that's been going on around here, whether in the past or in the present. "Was that why he was daggered? A century ago?"

"Why don't you ask him?" She asked and I laughed.

"He can't tell me without getting mad, and I don't want him getting mad," I told her.

"A long time ago, when Kol was undaggered, he started to form relationships with the witches. Some of the witches didn't like it because he was a vampire but then again, many followed him. Kol was not like his brother, he respects the witches and in return, he earned theirs. So you see, the witches began to take sides between Klaus and Kol, and Kol was winning," Sabine explained.

"So Klaus daggered him?" I asked and she nodded.

"I bet he still have followers, but the coven has grown strict now," she said and nodded at the group of tourists who were coming out of the witches' shop. "I have to go, it was a pleasure meeting you, Vanessa," she said kindly.

"The pleasure's all mine," I said, shaking her hand and she smiled. There was something about her that I couldn't shake it off, but I didn't know what.

* * *

"Hey," I said to Kol softly as I locked the door. Kol had his back turned on me, a glass of bourbon in his hand as he watched the city from the balcony. I took off my leather jacket as I walked up to him, silently admiring his bare back muscle. I wrapped my arms around his waist gingerly and felt his muscles relaxed against my body. "Are you okay?" I asked him again, kissing his shoulder as I waited for him to answer.

He turned around and I sighed, taking his face in my hands. "I'm here," I told him, tip-toeing to kiss him on the lips.

"I'm fine. I just had to take care of some things," Kol said.

"With the witches?" I asked him firmly and he looked surprised. "You wanna tell me about it?"

"What do you know?" he asked me quietly.

"I rather hear it from you," I said and he remained in silence. "Kol, I love you and I intend to know you. I don't care about your past but if it's affecting your present, I'd like to know. You can always talk to me."

"You wouldn't understand," he said under his breath and something inside me snapped. We had been together for months but there were times he had tried to shut me out, as if he was suddenly scared of my presence in his life. In my anger, I had pinned him against the wall roughly, glaring at him.

"Don't ever assume that I wouldn't understand. Just because I'm young, doesn't mean I'm pathetically clueless about pain and sorrow," I hissed at him. He looked at me in surprise and wonder before closing his eyes and taking my face in his hands. I let go of my grip and he bent down to kiss me softly, letting me in.

Flashes of his past and present poured into my mind, of him working with two witches, Mary-Alice and Astrid, teaching and creating dark objects so that he could use magic without being a witch. And above all, his plan in creating a dagger that would work on Klaus. And that was why he was daggered until Elijah removed the dagger again, a couple of months ago.

"So this was why you wanted to come back here?" I asked, my voice rising. A part of me was angry that he didn't just tell me the real reason we're here. "To create some stupid dagger to get your revenge on Klaus?"

"Why the bloody hell not? He had daggered me over and over again, betraying me countless of times. Why shouldn't I do the same?" Kol growled at me.

"Because you know what it feels like to be betrayed by your own blood. You know how painful the betrayal is," I said. "You don't have to do this," I silently begged.

"I'm not taking any chances, darling. This is a way to ensure that Nik would never dagger me," he said and looked at me in the eye, his eyes growing cold. "With or without you, I'm doing this."

"The witches don't want you interfering with their teaching," I said. "Leave them alone."

"What do I care? And you should know better than to be against me," he said, turning his back on me and I growled, speeding in front of him and lunging at him, taking both of us to the ground.

"Is that a threat?" I hissed, fangs bared at him and he rolled over, pinning me against the floor.

"Just a reminder that I can easily kill you," he said and I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to hide the fact that his words affected me a little.

"Do I mean so little to you compared to your petty revenge against your brother?" I asked him gently and he seemed to snap out of it. He was silent for a moment before his breathing slowed and he let out a sigh. He removed his grips from my wrists and I reached out to his face, pulling him down for a kiss.

"I love you, Kol Mikaelson. I will always side with you and it wouldn't be because of your threats. You should know that I will always stand beside you," I said and he leaned his forehead against mine, before his lips curved into a genuine smile.

"Forgive me?" he asked and I giggled softly, before rolling over and straddling him.

"You're long forgiven," I said, taking his hands and placing it on my waist before kissing him again.

* * *

 **I wanted Vanessa to meet Davina in this chapter but I think the chapter is alreadt too heavy with her meeting Marcel, Jane-Anne and Sabine/Celeste. Oh god, guys, please pray that I can write faster and update faster. Sobs my finals begin right after Christmas but usually when I'm studying for finals that's when the ideas come pouring in so...;)**


	4. Home Is Where You Are

**So the love of my life just left me, it's been almost three months since then and I literally couldn't write about Kol and Vanessa because I had lost hope in love and I didn't want it to affect my writing or their development as a couple. What I had with him was similar to what Kolessa had, we were best friends and he understands me and accepted the darkness under the happy-go-lucky mask and the demons in my head. Like Kol and Vanessa we moved too fast and suddenly he was unsure of his feelings for me and he knows how sure I am about my love for him. Scared him away I guess. So anyway I had to skip the chapter about them and just skipped right away to the drama. Sorry for making you guys wait for eternity.**

 **A/n: I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Home Is Where You Are**

 **French Quarter, New Orleans**

There's something about New Orleans that made it feel like home. Perhaps it's because we were surrounded by supernatural creatures such as witches and vampires that we were the majority here instead. Perhaps it's the music and the lively streets that made us feel welcomed, that made me want to move my feet and dance under the moonlight. Perhaps because of its dark history of this town itself that attracted me, knowing that I belong here to be part of it centuries later. Or perhaps because it was Kol's home once and wherever he is, it'll always be my home too.

"Hey," Marcel's voice made me jumped as I was too absorbed with my thoughts, my fingers that were tracing the dried blood splattered on the walls of the church retracted to my side again. "How's Davina?"

"She's fine. She ate the pancake that I made," I said, and Marcel raised his eyebrow, with a teasing grin. "Fine, that I bought," I snapped, rolling my eyes and he laughed.

"Kol's with her?" Marcel asked and I hummed absentmindedly, and he chuckled. "Jealous?"

"Of a sixteen-year-old girl?" I retorted and he grinned. "A little," I admitted under my breath and he shook his head, now laughing loudly.

"Come, you can help me plan the party for tonight," he said, avoiding my attempt of hitting his arm.

"The party to scare the witches?" I asked.

"Well, what's left of them," Marcel said and I smirked, following him outside. I have no quarrel with the witches especially because Bonnie's a witch. But what they did was sick. Even Kol and I never touched children. Even we, never stooped that low.

It's been almost a week since we interrupted the so called Harvest ritual. Marcel had approached Kol asking about the Harvest but Kol couldn't confirm the truth of the ritual itself. He knew of the Harvest and to him, it did make sense but Kol had believed the four girls wouldn't be resurrected. In his knowledge, that's how sacrificial magic worked. So Kol had helped out willingly, but only after I had told him that one of the Harvest Girls was Davina Claire, descendant of Mary-Alice and the only one whose blood could open the secret workplace in La Fayette cemetery.

And I had hoped somehow Kol would care for the girl, just to prove to him that he did have a heart and it wasn't just for his own gain. But he was stubborn and wouldn't admit it, claiming to only be teaching Davina how to control the magic so that she would help him create the dagger that would work on Klaus.

Davina reminded me of my old self. When I had first become a vampire. When I was reborn into a new person. But she didn't die like I did. She was saved and was given a second chance with a great power. She's a fighter, and that's what I like about her. I wasn't one to give advice and motivation, not after I had spiraled down the dark path Kol had led me, not after I had truly embraced the darkness inside but I'd help her get through this, the right way.

* * *

I had been busy helping Marcel arranging the party for tonight, dealing with the caterers, both food and also humans and finally had the time to find myself a dress. I had chosen a long white dress for Davina, an elegant and beautiful dress that would make her look like a Goddess and a force to be reckoned with. And I was still stuck whether to choose red or royal blue dress for myself.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but she insists to talk to you," the salesgirl's voice came from behind the curtain and I reached my hand out for my phone. "Rebekah?" I asked, surprised. "What's up?"

" _What's up?"_ she mocked my carefree tone with annoyance. _"I've been trying to call you and Kol for hours!"_ she berated and I cringed.

"Gee Bekah, some of us have a life," I said playfully and I heard her huffed from the other line.

" _Are you and Kol having a feast right now? Massacring left and right and burning down the cities?"_ Rebekah asked sarcastically and I laughed.

"We're fine. We're just on vacation and a little bit busy, if you know what I mean," I said and I could see her rolling her eyes.

" _I need a favor,"_ she said.

"Of course, your Highness, what can I do for you?" I asked with sarcasm.

" _I need you to return to Mystic Falls."_

* * *

"That's great, darling!" I heard Kol exclaimed as I climbed up the stairs to the attic. I heard Davina clapped in excitement and heard her laughed. That's a first, I thought.

"Kol, can I talk to you?" I asked him, midway in the stairs and I heard him excused himself.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked me when he saw me, his forehead crinkled with lines.

"Don't use darling with me," I snapped and he raised his eyebrow. I didn't mind him calling me darling but if he were to use 'darling' on every girl he talked to then it's better if he didn't call me those petnames. "Sorry, rough day. Rebekah called."

"I know, like a billion times," he said.

"And you just ignored her?" I asked and Kol shrugged with a cheeky smile playing on his lips. "She needs a favor," I said.

"And why should I help her?" Kol asked, crossing his arms showing his defiance. I rolled my eyes at his childishness.

"She asked us to go back home, it's important."

"Home?" Kol asked, raising his eyebrow. "Oh Nessie, you and I both know that small wretched town wasn't our home," he said firmly and I sighed.

"Just call her. She said she needed to talk to you," I said gently and after a moment, Kol nodded, finally giving in. He gave me a peck in the lips before heading downstairs to call Rebekah.

* * *

"Hey," I entered the attic with a smile. Davina was sitting at the edge of her bed, with a bouquet of roses in her hand, with a bunch of roses decorating the attic. "Wow," I said, impressed. "You can do this at my wedding," I said, surprising myself by my words.

"You're leaving?" Davina asked sharply, and my smile dropped.

"That depends on Kol. Wherever he goes, I go," I told her honestly and she looked down. "Doesn't mean we won't come back. This has been our home," I told her gently.

"Really?"

"My old home is complicated. A never ending drama revolving around my sister that I couldn't stand. I believe we choose our own family, because your real, blood related family…will always take you for granted," I said sadly.

"Hmph, tell me about it. My own mother tried to sacrifice me. The Elders that I looked up to betrayed me," she said and I could hear the wind outside started howling.

"Then you choose your own family," I said softly. "Marcel, me, Kol, we're all here for you. Vampires aren't all that bad you know," I said with a smile and she laughed a little.

"I know…"

"I, above everyone else understand what you're going through," I said, walking to her and plopping down next to her. "I was in an accident with my parents and sister. She survived, but the three of us didn't. And only I came back as a vampire. Everything was intense and overwhelming. Not just the power," I touched her hand and brought it up to her chest where her heart will be. "But also here."

"It's okay to cry, it's okay to break down. But you need to always get back up and continue to fight. You're a fighter, Davina Claire," I said, using the same line Katherine always reminded me. Her lower lip quivered and I smiled at her, brushing the single strand of her curly dark hair.

"Crying isn't a weakness. You're allowed to cry. It only showed that you've been strong for a so long that you need a break," I said and Davina started sobbing. I pulled her into a hug and stroked her back calmly, encouraging her to let it out.

" _We have to go back to Mystic Falls,"_ Kol said under the stairs and my heart skipped a beat. What could be more important to Kol than trying to finish the dagger that would work on Klaus?

"Come on, I'll show you your dress for tonight," I said, pulling out the white dress and hung it up on the closet.

"No, white dress reminds me of that night," Davina said, climbing further into her bed and hugged her knees, looking afraid.

"No, you can't be like that. Embrace it. Embrace and accept that you are the Harvest Girl. Accept the fact that you're here, more powerful than ever," I said, placing my hand on her knee and she bit her lips before finally nodding. I gave her an encouraging smile.

Davina's dress was white with silver and gold flower pattern embroidered from the chest down her waist. The sleeves were long and transparent, and there's a slit up her right thigh. It was a long silence as I braided her hair and I just watched her she fidgeting with her fingers, until she finally asked me a question.

"Do you think I'm betraying them?" she asked me meekly.

"The witches?" I asked and she nodded silently.

"I think they betrayed you," I answered shortly.

"But what if it's an obligation for me to sacrifice myself for my people?" she asked and I looked at her through the mirror.

"The Mikaelson has been my sister's enemies. Now I'm in love with one of them. I left my family to be with Kol, leaving my family behind. Did I betray them?" I asked and she was silent.

"Your own mother allowed you to be sacrificed for power," I reminded her what she said earlier. "That's betrayal, Davina. Me, I don't really care. I've spent my human life in prison, chained by my self-centered sister, and I finally found my freedom and happiness through Kol. As I said, you choose your own family."

"Sorry to interrupt girls," Kol said, leaning against the door and I threw the hairbrush at him to which he caught.

"You should apologize for eavesdropping," I corrected him and he smirked.

"I agree, darling," he said to Davina. "You choose your own family," he said as he walked towards us before pressing his lips against my forehead.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" I asked, embarrassed by the PDA.

"We have to go," he said.

"Now?" Davina and I asked simultaneously.

"I bought this beautiful red dress for tonight," I whined and he rolled his eyes.

"Can't you wait until after the party? I need both of you to be there," Davina said, giving us the puppy look and I grinned, turning to Kol. He scoffed, giving up.

"Fine," he said and Davina and I exchanged a grin.

"Now, excuse us. We're gonna get ready," I said, dragging a whiny Kol out of the attic. "What's so important that we have to leave immediately? Don't tell me Klaus burned my house already," I joked and stiffened at Kol's silence.

"Kol? Tell me my family's fine," I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you choose your own family," he remarked and I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't mean I don't care about them at all," I said and he shook his head. I'll tell you on our way to Mystic Falls," he said and I pouted. "Darling, don't blame me if you're distracted at the party."

"I already am distracted. Tell me what's going on," I whined and he looked around, before taking my hand and vamp sped to our house and closed the door.

"Thanks for the warning," I said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes. I watched as he burned the sage, and waved it around our room. I liked watching Kol as a warlock. There was something so pure yet dark power in him, as he still practiced his magic without his gift.

"I guess it really is important?" I asked, waiting for the smoke from the burning sage to completely waft the room. Kol had told me that sage had many properties and other than for cleansing and purification, it was also used to create a soundproof barrier for the supernatural hearing.

"What is it?" I asked and Kol looked at me for a moment, his shoulder tensed.

"There's a cure for vampirism," he finally said.


	5. The Professor

**So sorry for the long wait! I've been struggling with depression for almost seven months now and I've been trying my best to finish the chapter. This chapter reveals a little bit of my very own idea, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Professor**

"I have a bad feeling about this," I said. "I don't want any of us involved with the drama back home!" Kol had immediately packed our things as soon as we arrived home from the party. He didn't even bid his farewell with Davina properly and I knew she had gotten attached to her teacher.

"It is important, Vanessa," Kol said, placing his luggage in the car boot harshly and I glared at him.

"So what if they want the cure? So what if Silas is awakened? I don't want to go back to Mystic Falls," I said and quickly grabbed my luggage before Kol could take it. He snatched it from me only for me to snatched it back. "I'm not going back!" I said desperately and pleadingly and he scoffed.

"Then you stay here," he barked, slamming the boot closed.

"Are you fucking serious?" I yelled as he bumped my shoulder as he walked past me, causing me to stumble in my heels. Kol halted in his steps and I watched him ran his hand through the tousled of his brown locks.

"If you're not coming with me then just stay here," he said softly before sighing. "I'll handle it myself. You can look after Davina," Kol said and suddenly I remembered my tarot reading.

"No, no, no, please," I rushed over him and grabbed his arm and pulled him closed to me. "Please don't go," I said pleadingly and Kol hushed me, brushing the strands of my hair.

"Vanessa darling, relax," Kol said, surprised at my reaction and he kept stroking my hair. I didn't know why I was so afraid. I felt Kol pulled me towards him and hushed me, calming me down.

"Something bad is going to happen. It always does when it comes to Elena," I said, my words were muffled as I was pressed against his chest.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you. We'll just make sure the cure remains hidden and we'll be on our way," he said and after a minute I finally nodded.

"Okay," I said, wiping the tears on my cheeks. I hadn't realized I had been crying.

"Why don't you go change into something more comfortable?" he said and I nodded, walking back into our short-lived home with a heavy heart, feeling his gaze on the back of my head.

* * *

We were closing in Mystic Falls when Rebekah had called us, giving us address of this Professor Shane, a human who seemed to know everything about the cure. Kol had explained about the cure in details together with The Five, a group of vampire hunters whom the Originals family had encountered in Italy in the twelfth century. He had also told me about the witches that worshipped Silas, an ancient and powerful being that wants to destroy the world that he met when he was in Haiti.

I knew they want the cure for my sister and yes, I rather have Elena as a human because in a couple decades, she'll be gone. But from what Kol had told me, the risk of finding and getting the cure are much greater than the outcome of anyone being human again. I held back an angry growl. Why does everyone have to bend over backwards for my sister? Why does everyone have to follow her every whim? Most of us didn't have a choice to turn into a vampire. Why can't my stupid sister just suck it up like everyone else?

Bitch.

"I'll go and grab our professor," Kol said as he parked the car and I just hummed. A couple minutes later Kol appeared with the professor and shoved him into the backseat of the car. I glanced at the professor through the side mirror through my shades before turning to look over my shoulder. He didn't look scared at all. He seemed to be in awe with his captor and intrigued by me. Perhaps he knew of Kol's reputation but he didn't know of mine yet.

"If you fancy your tongue I suggest you keep quiet throughout the ride. I had a bad day," I said silkily and I heard Kol chuckled as he closed the door.

"Now, now darling, we need him to be able to talk," Kol said and I shrugged.

"Then I'll start with his nails. Or his eyes," I added and Kol just smirked. We arrived at my high school and I felt nothing. Not even a bit nostalgic at my memories in Mystic Falls. Apparently Rebekah had been undaggered and she had held my sister, Caroline and Stefan captive at the library to interrogate them regarding the whereabouts of the cure.

We arrived at the school and I heard Rebekah talking to Tyler.

"Hello, Tyler. I heard my brother made a real mess of your life. Believe me, I can relate. You have my condolences. In fact, why don't you come down to the high school so you can accept them in person?" she asked sweetly.

" _And why would I do that?"_ came Tyler's voice from the line.

"Because I have your girlfriend. Maybe you have a better shot saving her than you did your mother. Bye now!" she said chirpily and I rolled my eyes. Kol opened the door and peeked his head through the doorway.

"Sister, look at this! You're even worse than Klaus," Kol greeted Rebekah and I felt her smile.

"Kol, finally! Did you bring what I asked for?" she asked, all business-like and Kol shoved the professor into the library.

"You must be Shane," she said sweetly.

"This better be worth our time, Bekah," I said in an annoyed voice and I felt her grin as I entered the doorway. I felt their eyes on me, looking at me like I betrayed them. I gave the professor another shove before finally turning to Stefan, Caroline and finally, my sister. "Did you miss me?"

* * *

Kol and Rebekah took Shane somewhere else to be tortured and I remained in the library.

"So, Elena," I began, approaching them. "How's life as a vampire?" I said, squinting my eyes in hatred. Why does she always have to disturb my life?

"I can't believe you're siding with them!" Caroline was the first to say a word.

"I'm not siding with anyone, Caroline," I said, sighing.

"Then why are you with them, helping Rebekah gets the cure?" she said almost shrieking and I glared at her.

"I'm just doing her a favour," I snapped.

"What happened to you?" Elena finally spoke. "How could you turn on me?"

"I should've turned on you a long time ago," I said snidely, my vampire face coming forward.

"Did he compel you?" Elena accused and I shook my head at my sister's idiocy.

"No one has to compel me to leave town," I said.

"To leave us!" Elena said, her eyes welling with tears. "Jeremy, and me! I need you. I just turned-and-and I really need my sister."

"Stop it!" I growled. "You and I both know we've stopped being sisters a long time ago. Especially now that you're a vampire, you're just going to get more insufferable."

"You don't mean that," Caroline said.

"How could you say that to me?" Elena said, eyes blinking with tears, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry. Are you the only person in town allowed to be selfish?" I asked mockingly and scoffed when she just stared at me.

"I'd help you get the cure if it means you'll be gone in a couple of decades," I said. "But I'm not. Why don't you just suck it up like everyone else?" I said, before turning on my heels and joining Kol in torturing the poor professor as Rebekah returned.

"Where is the cure?" Kol asked almost in glee as he drowned the professor.

"He's not gonna be able to answer you with his head underwater, can he?" I asked, closing the closet and Kol chuckled, and finally pulled Shane out of the water. Shane let out a gasp as he finally able to breathe.

"Why don't you make it easier for all of us and just answer it. Kol likes to play with his toy, I however, like them bloodied and screaming. So tell us, where is the cure?" I said and he stared at me, brown eyes wide in awe.

"You're her. You're real," he said, bringing his hand to my face, prompting Kol to snapped his wrist and he yelled in pain.

"Yes, darling. I'm very real and I can be your worst nightmare," I spoke softly as I took his hand in mine. Looking back up at his eyes, I smiled. "Where is the cure?" I asked and when he didn't answer, I pulled his fingernail and he screamed.

"Your shadow self!" he said between his cries. Kol held him up and Shane's chest heaved as he tried to breathe through the pain. "Your existence proves the cure very much exist. I know now."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"What do you know of her?" Kol asked at the same time.

"That she's no ordinary witch. She's a goddess and she will bring light to this world," he said like a madman and I see what Kol meant by people worshipping Silas or this shadow self or whatever.

"Where is she?" Kol asked, grabbing Shane harshly as he lost his balance.

"Answer him or this time you'll be losing a finger," I hissed and he looked at me in fear.

"One, two-" I snapped his finger and he screamed again.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Shane said and Rebekah entered. Kol pushed Shane down back into the water and gave me a look to keep quiet.

"You're human. Why do you want it anyway?" Rebekah said as Kol pulled Shane up gasping for air.

"That's the beauty of this. You can have it. I just want Silas," Shane said and I saw that look of fear on his face again. Silas had been the reason why we were really here, to stop them from finding the cure and that had been the professor's goal all along.

"No, what do you know about him?" Kol asked.

"He's the world's first immortal being, who just happens to be imprisoned with the cure, and I want to free him."

"NO!" Kol yelled and pushed Shane back into the water.

"Stop!" Rebekah yelled when she saw Shane's grip on the sink tightened until his knuckles turned white.

"Kol," I said softly and he finally yanked Shane up and released him.

"He's of no use dead," Rebekah scolded Kol.

"Did you not just hear what he said? Silas will kill us all, sister," Kol said and Rebekah scoffed, dismissing his worries.

"Silas does not exist. He is a-a fairytale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables," Rebekah said and I looked at her.

"So you know of Silas too?" I questioned and Rebekah just shook her head, not wanting to stray from her goals.

"Silas is very real. I know where he's buried, and soon I will have the spell that wakes him," Shane said confidently, glancing at me.

"No, you're lying. You can't get to him."

"Without his tombstone? Dozens to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me, I know. I've done it. Those massacres are a pain to engineer," Shane said causing Kol to look at me. Plan B.

"You're the one who got the council blown up," Rebekah said in realization. I've heard of the council members gotten blown up by Pastor Young shortly after I left. Jeremy had told me. And Klaus had killed twelve hybrids as well not long ago, before killing Carol.

"It was a noble sacrifice. And temporary, because once I raise Silas, Silas will raise the dead. He will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf," Shane said and Kol grabbed a metal pipe and stabbed him with vampire speed. We just watched as he gasped for his life on the floor with Rebekah in disbelief at what Kol just did.

"You should be thanking me," Kol said in annoyance to Rebekah.

"You killed my only chance at finding the cure!" Rebekah exclaimed and I touched her arm.

"I don't think the cure is important right now," I said and she looked at me exasperatedly.

"Silas on the loose would be hell on Earth. Frankly, sister, I don't think you could handle it," Kol said and pulled out the indestructible white oak stake from his jacket.

"How did you get that?" she asked surprised and Kol shook his head, almost disappointedly.

"Way too easily," he said and glanced at me. "Come on, Nessie," he said, storming out of the closet. I looked at Rebekah sadly before following Kol. Stefan, Caroline and Elena were nowhere in sight so we headed straight to our car.

"So where to?" I asked.

"We'll spend the night at the hotel. I don't trust Nik enough to be under the same roof with him."

"So what does Shane mean with me?" I asked. "What are you not telling me?"

"Alright," Kol sighed after a while. "When I told you about a group of witches that worshipped Silas, I left out a part about Selene. She's a Greek goddess of Moon and has many followers, or let's say guardians. Witches and her worshippers guarded her with their lives so that no one will find her. It is said that Silas will rise with the help of the Moon Goddess and that they will start a new era of light and darkness," Kol said.

"So when Shane said about her being my shadow self…you're saying she's my doppelganger?"

"Perhaps she's the Originator of your doppelgangers, I don't know."

"I thought Tatia and Ada were the originators of Petrova doppelganger," I said.

"Darling, even I had not lived on the same era as Silas," Kol said.

"Sorry," I said with a smile. Sometimes I forgot that Kol didn't know all.

"I believe that the blood of Ada and Tatia were special, that was why Mother had used their blood in the ritual," Kol said.

"How does Shane know about me then?" I wondered and Kol shrugged.

"Perhaps there were drawings of Selene. He must have made his research. Now we need to know their plan."

"Do you think my baby brother will tell me the truth?" I asked dialling Jeremy's number.

"If he's not hell bent on following your sister's every whim," Kol said, rolling his eyes at the thought of my sister.

" _Nessie_?"

"Hey, baby brother. Guess what?"

" _You're back?"_ Jeremy guessed and I smirked.

"Oh god, the telepathy works!" I exclaimed sarcastically

" _Now is not a good time, Nessie,"_ Jeremy said grimly.

"It's a perfect time for me to protect you and Elena isn't gonna do that with her being sired to Damon's ass," I said. "Where are you?" I asked.

It only took Jeremy two seconds to tell me where he is and about Klaus and Damon.

"Glad you still trust me, Jer," I said sincerely.

" _Of course, I trust you. Damon is…Damon,_ " he said and I clicked my tongue.

"Just be careful. We'll be there soon," I said.

" _We_?"

"See ya!" I said cheekily, hanging up.

"So, what are we gonna do when we get there?" Kol asked.

"Convinced my brother to stop looking for the cure?" I suggested. "No hunter, no map, no cure, no Silas," I said and Kol snorted.

"What makes you think he'll listen?"

"He'll listen to me," I said surely.

"What about the others?"

"Then we'll stop them," I said looking at Kol. "Together." He gazed into my blue eyes and I felt the warmth of his love and he smiled. He took my hand in his and brought my knuckles to his lips, kissing it.

* * *

 **So the next chapter is the real deal. What will be Kol's fate?**


	6. A View to a Kill

**Chapter 6: A View to a Kill**

* * *

"They're here," Kol said, and gestured me to come with him, in hiding.

" _Listen, just go one at a time, only shoot for the heart, don't hesitate, and don't miss,"_ I heard Damon said and I suppressed a growl. How could Elena let this happened?

" _Save the teaching moment. Elena's not here. You don't have to pretend like you give a damn about me_ ," Jeremy scowled and I smirked. Glad to know he still disapproved Damon.

" _I'm trying to keep you alive, dumbass. Come on,_ " he said. We heard them entered the bar cautiously, Jeremy's heartbeat can be heard beating rapidly.

" _Something's not right_ ," Damon said and they followed the trail of blood that we left from dragging the dead vampires. " _Looks like we're gonna have to find some new vampires. What a waste,"_ Damon said disappointed as he saw the pile of dead vampires.

" _What the hell happened_?" Jeremy asked, confused.

"I confess!" Kol said, entering the scene dramatically to which I rolled my eyes at. "I did it. Although your sister seemed to have most of the fun," he said, cuing me to enter.

"Hello Jeremy," I said softly with a smile and Damon gaped at me. Jeremy didn't seem surprised nor he seemed mad.

"Jeremy, good to see you, mate. Sorry about the mess. Ugh, it was a little crowded when we arrived, and I prefer more intimate gatherings. Family and all," Kol said, taking a sip of bourbon from the bottle.

"Care for a drink?" he said and I glared at Kol.

"He's underage," I reminded him, taking the bottle from his hand and took a sip before offering it to Damon.

"Nessie, did he compel you?" Damon asked frowningly and I rolled my eyes. This was all Denver all over again.

"He doesn't have to compel me. I need you to stop with your obsession with the cure," I said.

"Why? Because of Silas?" Damon asked challengingly.

"What do you know of him?" Kol asked Damon sharply.

"Nothing. Don't want to. Not our problem," he replied indifferently. Classic old Damon.

"Isn't it?"

"Uh-huh," Damon replied.

"A few hundred years back, I came across a group that worshipped Silas. His followers told me that he would rise again, and when he did, he would trigger the end of all time. You know, being an immortal, you can see why I'm opposed to time's ending. So I murdered all of them. And now, here you are willing to risk raising him in your search for the cure. I can't exactly sit back and let that happen, can I?" Kol said snidely.

"We're not going to back off the cure because you were told one too many scary bedtime stories, you idiot," Damon said and I shook my head.

"Kol is an Original and you are just a child vampire compared to him," I said. "If he's warning you about a threat, you better take it seriously," I hissed. Damon growled at me at my insult and Jeremy shoved him away as he took a menacing step towards me.

"Jeremy, we were mates in Colorado. You're a smart lad. Why don't you call off this imbecilic treasure hunt?" Kol asked. Jeremy glanced at me warily before aiming his crossbow at Kol.

"I'm not calling anything off, _mate_ ," he said and I rolled my eyes at his attempt of bravery. I stepped in front of Kol and pushed the crossbow to the side.

"Jeremy, if you're not gonna listen to him, listen to me. This hunt for the cure is not worth it and you know nothing about Silas. Whether he's real or not it's stupid to risk your lives all for Elena. Again. So what if she's sired to Damon? Is her love life really that important to risk your life for her, for the hundredth time?"

"What the hell happened to you?" Damon growled at me and I glared at him. In a flash, he ripped the crossbow from Jeremy's hand and shot at me, and Kol blocked the stake and pinned Damon against the wall. I grabbed Jeremy in a second and vamp sped him out of the bar.

"Now, now, listen to me," I chastised and Jeremy shook his head.

"Nessie, look. It's not just Elena that wants the cure," Jeremy said.

"I know. Rebekah wants it to. She wants it for herself and also to ram it down Klaus's throat. What makes you think Klaus is just going to sit by and let you find the cure?"

"He needs Elena human again so that he can create more hybrids," Jeremy answered and I huffed.

"Really? And you guys are going to let it happen?"

"We'll handle it one step at a time-" Jeremy said and I held his face.

"Everything, everything goes back to what Elena wants! Why? Does she really have that hold on all of you like Klaus have on Rebekah? Is it really significant for her to be human again so that she can know if she loves Damon or Stefan? Even when she was human she had been playing them both. Who's to say the cure is gonna change anything?" I exclaimed angrily. I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head.

"Elena will become human again, Nessie." I noticed Jeremy's lower lip quiver as he said that.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Something was bothering him.

"Ever since she's become a vampire, she's changed…like you said at the hospital. She changed for the worst. And with this hunter instinct I really want to stake her," Jeremy confessed guiltily.

"What about me? Do you have that urge to kill me too?" I asked and Jeremy shook his head silently.

"It's just Elena…she annoys me, you know. Nessie, you're right. You've always been right…But I have to do this for her to become human again. Then I wouldn't have this urge to kill my own sister," Jeremy said and I placed a hand on his face and another hand smoothed down his hair like how mother used to do when she wanted to comfort Jeremy.

"What you need to do is accept that she's changed. You accepted me. That means a lot to me when you first found out that I'm a vampire. That's why you don't want to kill me, Jere. You see me as your sister, not as a bloodthirsty vampire. You need to do the same thing for Elena. She can have everything but not the cure. Not the cure if the cost is your life. I'm not going to risk your life, Jeremy, not again." I remembered how worried I was when I found out it was Jeremy's heart that they had used to desiccate Klaus. Jeremy's had always been my priority.

"You're the only family I have left. This cure…it will lead to someone's death. I know it," I said and bit my lower lip at the thought of the tarot reading.

"Nessie, I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to give up the search but part of me…I just want my sisters back," Jeremy said and I bit my lips.

"Why don't you go and grab Matt and head back to Mystic Falls? Please, just think about it okay?" I pleaded and he nodded. I hugged him one last time before heading back to the bar.

I rolled my eyes at Kol torturing Damon. He had told me he hated Damon for disrespecting him when they crossed paths in 1911 back in Mystic Falls when he was hanging out with Sage, Finn's lover.

"Very good, darling. Now stab yourself a little bit further," Kol compelled and Damon stabbed the stake further into his chest.

"If you're gonna kill me, do it like a man," Damon said, grunting in pain.

"Don't tempt him, darling," I sang and Damon looked up at me, in betrayal. Sorry mate. Damon was my friend until he became very much in love with Elena. Until he became her lapdog and I had lost my respect to him.

"I don't want to kill you. I just wanted to make sure you could be compelled," Kol said.

"I'm gonna rip out your spleen," Damon said through his gritted teeth and Kol smirked.

"You ought to be thanking me. I mean you don't really want the cure found. You fancy Elena. I mean, even more now that she's a vampire. Admit it," Kol said and bent down to look at Damon in the eye. "You're not gonna remember what I say, but you're going to find Jeremy Gilbert, and when you do, you're going to kill him," he compelled and my eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled, pinning Kol against the wall.

"If your brother's dead then there'll be no cure," he said coldly.

"That's my brother you compelled to be killed!" I exclaimed angrily, tears welling in my eyes at his betrayal.

"And you'll get over it. If Silas is awakened, everyone would be dead including you!" Kol said and I looked at him, tears blurring my vision.

"Don't make me turn on you," I uttered under my breath and his brown eyes held my gaze.

"You'll thank me later, trust me," Kol said almost indifferently and with one last look, I flashed out of the bar. I made my way to Mystic Falls, head buzzing with thoughts and plans. I ran to Klaus's mansion and slammed the door opened.

"Yes, come in, make yourself at home," Klaus said sarcastically as I barged in into him painting at the living room.

"I need you to dagger Kol," I said. Klaus dropped his brushes as he cleaned his hand with a cloth, eyebrows raised.

"You want me to dagger my brother?" he asked, surprised.

"Let's not pretend that hasn't been in your mind when we interfered with your plan," I said, crossing my arms.

"Yes, I wanted to deal with you as well. Killing you perhaps would be too-"

"Klaus please, he compelled Damon to kill Jeremy!" I said exasperatedly, cutting Klaus's threats for me.

"Kol can be…impulsive at times," Klaus said and he approached me gently. "I'll deal with him," he said and touched my arm. I didn't realize I had been crying. "I'll make sure Kol won't touch your brother," he said and I nodded as I heard his words.

"Klaus, the cure…it's not worth it," I said after a while and he remained silent.

"Is there anything else?" he asked and I shook my head, hesitating whether to tell him about the tarot cards or not. Would Klaus even believe me?

"Can this stay between us?" I asked and he nodded.

"Don't worry. He won't know," he said, sympathetically and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. This was the best. I need Kol alive. Him threatening to kill Jeremy means Elena might do something stupid against him and Elena…she always gets what she wants and I don't want my tarot reading to come true.

* * *

The next day, I had been looking for Kol when I saw him walking into our high school. What could he possibly want? He had been missing and hadn't gone back to our apartment since last night after he compelled Damon.

"No one can find the cure if you're too dead to find it," Kol hissed, pinning Bonnie against the wall, his vampire face apparent.

"Kol!" I yelled, ripping him off of Bonnie. "Bonnie, go," I said and she ran out without looking back. "You and I need to talk," I said firmly.

"What is there to talk about?" he said nonchalantly before dropping the act. He ran his hair through his tousled brown hair and sighed. "Look I'm sorry I compelled Damon to kill your brother. I wasn't thinking straight at that time," Kol said in regret.

"You'll compel him to stop?" I asked and Kol nodded.

"I would, but they've locked the Salvatore up. I know how much your brother means to you. That's why I went after Bonnie. I'm really sorry for what I did, love," he said and I smiled, kissing him lightly.

"Kol, I understand your fear of Silas but we can't do that. If we go after Bonnie then we're no better than Elena or Damon," I said.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" he asked, crossing his arms and I sighed.

"I don't know…" I said and he huffed.

"Fine, what about if we turn the Bennett witch into a vampire? That way she'll still be alive," Kol said hesitantly. I pressed my lips together before nodding. This is the only way. But deep down, I knew Kol didn't want to do that. He held witches in high esteem and he above everyone else knew the pain of losing your magic. But this is the only way that will give less damage to everyone.

* * *

Everything was set. Tonight I'd lure Bonnie out and Kol would turn her. That way we'll have a leverage over them. They can't kill or harm Kol unless they want him to take Bonnie with him to the grave. I wanted to tell Jeremy of the plan but I had managed to stop myself. He wouldn't forgive me but this was the only thing that I can do to save him and keep him away from danger. This would also stop their ultimate plan of finding the cure.

But I couldn't help but call him.

"Hey, Jere…you okay?" I asked. I had checked up with him this morning and he had been fine.

" _Nessie. Now's not a good time,"_ he said hurriedly.

"Are you alright?" I asked, getting worried.

" _Yeah, yeah I'm fine."_

"Look, Kol will compel Damon to not kill you. I'm sorry about him. He was a bit deranged last time you two met," I said.

" _That's uh, that's nice to know."_

"Jere, tell me what's going on," I said sternly, using our mother's tone to get him to tell the truth.

" _Nessie…Elena is going to kill Kol. I mean…she wants me to kill him."_ My heart dropped at this and I felt myself losing balance. I couldn't think straight. Flashes of memories with Kol and the reading of the tarot card keep playing in my head and I tried to get a grip.

"What?! Jere you can't possibly agree to that! He's my life! I love him!" I shouted at the phone, my cries becoming hysterical.

" _I'm sorry Nessie."_

"Jeremy! Please don't do this. I love him!" I begged but he had ended the call. I didn't notice that I was crying until I felt my wet cheeks. I quickly called Kol to warn him but it sent me to his voicemail. I called him a dozen times as I made my way from Bonnie's to the Mikaelson mansion. Realizing Kol had turned his phone off, I call the only person I could count on at that moment.

"Klaus! Are you here?" I screamed to find he's not home. "Klaus, pick up, pick up," I said urgently. He picked up at my third call, his voice was annoyed.

" _What is it? I'm already having a bad day having to babysit Damon because of your boyfriend. Not to mention his claim of me wanting to kill him!"_

"Klaus, Kol's not joking. Elena wants to kill him for the cure," I said hurriedly and I heard the line went dead. I felt myself at ease a little. Klaus is the almighty being. He can save Kol. I managed to even my breathing and calm down before I quickly made my way to my house, hoping that's the place he'll be.

" _No_ ," I heard Klaus said as he stood frozen at the doorway, not able to enter the house. I vamp sped next to him only to see the love of my life burning and in pain, the indestructible white oak stake was plunged into his heart.

"Kol," I whispered, losing my balance as I watched my world crumbling apart as what was left of him was just a burnt corpse. There was chaos after that. Elena and Jeremy noticing our presence, Klaus spouting threats to take his revenge but I was like in another world. My world was silent. I couldn't comprehend what Klaus was yelling as I flashed next to Kol's burnt corpse. His handsome face was charred and his lovely brown eyes were wide and in pain. I started sobbing, unable to accept that he is gone.

Forever.

Then, something snapped inside of me. I tore my eyes from Kol's burnt face and looked up to Jeremy and Elena. There were no words…to describe my pain.

The pain of losing the love of my life.

And the pain of the betrayal from your own family.

I let out a roar of pain and anger as I vamp sped to them, with my fangs bared, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. I looked around and saw Bonnie, another friend of mine who is betraying me. I screamed like a mad woman and hit the barrier in rage and Elena took a step back in fear.

"I will fucking kill you, Elena!" I screamed and Jeremy pulled her out of the house, and I let out another scream, hitting the magical barrier wanting to get out. And then my screams turned into sobs and I found myself kneeling on the floor, exhausted. I felt Klaus's hand stroked my back, trying to comfort me and I let out another sob, before burying my face at his neck, crying again. He didn't offer me any words, perhaps because he was afraid his voice would crack, but he just held me tightly, and I felt his tears wet my shoulder.

We stayed like that throughout the night, hoping the pain of losing someone we love would ease as the time passed. But no, the image of Kol engulfed in flame haunted my mind and his screams…still rang in my ear.

Kol is dead. And it's all because of Elena and Jeremy.

My own blood had betrayed me.

* * *

 **Kol will return in a couple chapters I promise! I'm so sorry that I killed him, I didn't want to and it didn't make sense but it HAD to happen! I'm sorry! Trust me, it's better this way to flourish Vanessa and Kol relationship. And you don't have to wait long for Kol to return.**


	7. Goodbye, I Love You

**Chapter 7: Goodbye, I Love You**

" _I love how blue the water is," I said, dipping my hand into the cold, crystal blue canal of Venice._

" _I love how blue your eyes are," Kol said and I burst out laughing. "What?" he questioned sounding hurt and I grinned, kissing him in the lips._

" _It's funny when you try to be sweet," I said and he rolled his eyes._

" _I am sweet," he said defensively and I laughed again._

" _I wish we can stay like this forever," I said._

" _We can," Kol said. "Whatever you want, wherever you want, darling."_

" _For someone as old as you are, I'm scared you'll get boring," I said quietly and he kissed my hair._

" _Being immortal doesn't get boring when you have someone to spend your forever with," he said and I smiled. "I could live another thousand years just to be with you."_

" _And I can't wait to spend a thousand years with you," I said, listening to his soft, steady heartbeat as he tightened his embrace around me, giving me warmth from the cold night air._

* * *

"I recommend drowning. There's nothing quite like the feeling of someone fighting for something as basic as human breath. And let me tell you, your mother was a fighter," I heard Klaus said snidely, smirking as Tyler seemed tortured by his taunting.

"Nessie," Tyler said as he saw me waking up. It took me a second to realize that last night wasn't a nightmare.

"Get out of my house," I said coldly and he looked at me apologetically before the back door opened.

"You're still here? What are you doing?" Caroline's voice was heard as she asked Tyler before her eyes met mine. She looked genuinely surprised like she didn't expect me to be there. Like she didn't expect that I would know of their plans to kill Kol.

"Nessie, I swear I don't know anything about it," she said hurriedly and I felt the dark veins under my eyes appeared.

"Don't lie to me," I seethed, my fangs showing. "You knew and you agreed with my sister."

"She had me convinced that Kol had been compelling you," Caroline said, almost to tears.

"And you're stupid enough to believe that?" I asked, knowing that Caroline knew what I had with Kol was special and true.

"I'm sorry," she said, sobbing and I scoffed, and plopped down the couch.

"Tyler's mother is dead. So is my brother. We're even. Call Bonnie. Get her to let us out of here," Klaus said as calmly as he could.

"I'm not going to help you," Caroline said to him, wiping her tears.

"Really love? You're just going to let Vanessa trapped in here with her lover's burnt corpse?" Klaus questioned her almost angrily. "What a lovely friend you are," Klaus stated in sarcasm and Caroline gulped, near tears again.

"Don't bother, Klaus. She doesn't see me as a friend anymore," I said.

"Nessie, no, please. Forgive me," Caroline begged and I flashed in front of her, right where the barrier stopped me.

"I swear on Kol's burnt corpse that all of you will know the torture of seeing the person you love dies screaming in agony. Once I get out of here, I will kill Tyler, or maybe I'll go for Mommy Dearest first? And I will force you to watch as I kill them, slowly and painfully, that their screams will burn in your mind for a thousand years," I seethed and Caroline's eyes widened in fear as she heard what I promised, knowing I wasn't joking around.

"Vanessa-" I hit the barrier, causing Caroline to jump and let out a small scream before Klaus cleared his throat.

"Vanessa love, why wait until then? You lot know how patience is not in my virtue," Klaus said and I turned to look at him, raising my eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, smiling coyly. Klaus broke the stand to a lamp next to him and stabbed Caroline with it, and swung her over into the barrier that confined us. His eyes flashed ambers, and with that, he sank his fangs into her neck and I couldn't help but feel surprised.

"Oh my God!" Caroline shrieked in horror once Klaus released his grip on her. "Oh my God!"

"Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me. I can fix this," Tyler said, trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"How? The only thing that can heal me is his blood! Oh my god..." Caroline said in distressed.

"I know. I'll fix it," Tyler said, trying to convince her. Tyler took a deep breath and faced Klaus. "She'll die if you don't heal her," Tyler stated.

"Okay," Klaus said and bit his wrist, and extended his arm with a smug grin. "Beg me to save her life."

"Is this what you want? To remind me that I'm powerless against you? Fine. You win. I'm nothing. Now save her. Please," Tyler begged.

"I'm sorry mate, I didn't quite catch that," Klaus taunted.

"Please…" Tyler pleaded.

"Please?"

"Please save her life," Tyler begged.

"See, now I think you're just telling me what I want to hear. I mean, you did call me pathetic earlier. And wouldn't it be more pathetic of me to help now, knowing that hours ago, you announced your plan to kill me in a manner in which you're debating because you want it to have a certain amount of flair? I'm just asking," Klaus said smugly.

"I'll be your slave again. I'll do whatever you want. Just help her," Tyler continued to beg and Klaus smirked.

"No," he announced and Caroline looked up at me with tears welled up in her eyes.

"V please, tell him to heal her," Tyler begged and I looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't she? Unfortunately, so am I" I said and turned my back on them, hearing Caroline let out a loud sob, knowing her fate in a couple of hours.

* * *

"If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die," Caroline said weakly, breaking the silence after a while. Tyler had left, believing that if Caroline was alone with Klaus, he might heal her. Well, I wasn't going anywhere and I wasn't going to let her go easy.

"Then you'll die, and Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way," Klaus said coldly, not even looking at her.

"How could you do this to him? To his mom? To me?" Caroline asked, looking at Klaus tearfully and I burst out laughing.

"Oh wow, pathetic till the end. Were you trying to use whatever feeling Klaus had for you out of boredom to weasel your way out of this?" I asked amused and Caroline looked hurt.

"Nessie, how could you do this to me?" Caroline sobbed again and I walked towards her slowly, before sighing and sitting on the table. I took her hand in mine slowly and bit my lower lip.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know why I-Caroline-I would never do this to you," I said in regret and her eyes turned wide and lit up with hope. I leaned forward and looked at her sadly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, before looking at her coldly. "Once Kol is right next to me I'll make sure to get Klaus to heal you," I said and her face fell.

"Just like Kol to play with your food," Klaus said and I shrugged.

"Oh well, I'm bored."

"Did you turn it off?" Caroline asked meekly and I feigned surprise.

"Oh darling why would you think that?" I asked, placing my hand over my heart, pretending to be hurt.

"My friend Vanessa would never do this-"

"Well my friends and my siblings would never do this either! So I guess we're equally evil," I hissed.

"I swear…I did try to convince Elena not to go through with this," Caroline begged.

"Maybe you should try harder," I snapped and ran a hand over my face and sighed. "It hurts," I admitted. "This anger…I'm sorry I took it out on you," I said tiredly.

"It's okay," Care said, trying to console me. "Please, convince him to heal me."

"Of course, I can't see you suffer Care Bear. You're my friend," I said and Caroline sighed in relief before screaming in agony when I ripped through her chest, gripping her heart.

"Nessie, please," she said in shock and tried to search for Klaus's eyes, begging for help. "Klaus, please," she gasped tearfully and I laughed.

"Oh wow, as if Tyler didn't exist," I said and Klaus chuckled a little, amused.

"Can I heal her now, love?" Klaus asked, still amused and I shrugged, pulling my hand out of Caroline's weakened body and rose to my feet, giving Klaus some space.

"Sure," I said before walking towards Kol's burnt corpse and felt my heart wrenched. I sat as close as I could with his body and felt tears fell down to my cheeks.

"I miss you," I said softly, finally letting the emotions in again. I had been crying my hearts out last night, the kind of cry that shook your whole body and made your heart clenched in pain as Klaus hold me. He hadn't said anything, only stroking my hair. No lies that everything will be alright whatsoever. The two of us simply grieved of the sudden loss of our loved ones. And now I could feel my heart breaking all over again as his screams replayed in my head. His agony…

"I need you here, Kol. I really, truly need you," I said, exhausted from everything. I let out a heavy sigh and lie down on the floor, facing him.

" _I miss you too, darling," Kol said and ran his hands over his face and hair before screaming in anger and frustration. He can't bear this. He hadn't been dead for even a day and he couldn't stand being here on the Other Side. He couldn't bear to see Vanessa like this. Even when she was playing with Caroline earlier, she wasn't enjoying it. She was just distracting herself from the pain. Like he used to do for a thousand years. His face fell at the realization._

 _She was becoming like him._

 _The old Kol Mikaelson who couldn't love._

 _And that'd be the last thing he wanted for her._

 _Kol sighed again and sat down slowly, before lying down next to Vanessa. He stroked her face and planted a ghostly kiss, another reminder that he couldn't touch her anymore. That he could never feel her warm lips against his anymore. Her touch…_

" _I need you here too, love," Kol confessed and watched as Vanessa closed her pained blue eyes, and drifted into a sleep._

* * *

"Well, if it isn't little orphan Lockwood. Come to show how laughably impotent you are against me?" Klaus announced as Tyler entered the kitchen with a laptop and a giant looking sword wrapped in a cloth. I got up lazily, joining Klaus.

"Great, you're here," Caroline said. As predicted, everything was chaos at the island with Jeremy, Bonnie, Shane missing and Damon apparently, being kidnapped. That left Rebekah, Stefan and Elena to search for the cure. What a team, I thought.

"I'm just trying to help my friends find the cure," Tyler said, being civil as Klaus had healed his girlfriend last night. "Found this in your attic," Tyler said to Klaus, unwrapping the sword.

"And you think finding the sword brings you closer to the cure?" Klaus asked.

"You tell me. I was playing around with the handle on the ride over, and I found this," Tyler said and unwrapped the leather on the handle of the sword.

"A cryptex?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yes, like in the The da Vinci Code, you turn the different sides to the different symbols to get the translation on the other side. And with the magic of the internet, Elena sent over these," Caroline holds up the prints out to Jeremy's tattoo. "So now all we have to do is cryptex away. If you happened to want to help, we wouldn't stop you," Caroline said and I turned to glance at Klaus.

"Right. Well, might I suggest using the magic of the internet to purchase an Aramaic-to-English dictionary from your nearest retailer," Klaus suggested with a smirk.

"What's Aramaic?" Tyler asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"It's a dead language. It hasn't been used since the biblical times," I answered with a smirk. Klaus looked at me impressed and I rolled my eyes. "I read," I said defensively before turning to Caroline. "So why don't you internet away, Care?"

"You know, even if you had the best dictionary in the world, it could take days to translate. Perhaps weeks," Klaus said smugly before speaking in a weird language.

"What does that mean?" Caroline asked and I smirked before Klaus even answered.

"If only you spoke Aramaic," Klaus replied with a winning grin and Tyler's and Caroline's faces fell.

"Okay, this is it. We've translated all the symbols on the tattoo. "Passage inside...requires a young senator, and a pretty flower."," she read and I burst out laughing. "Okay, none of this makes sense!" she said, irritated.

"Requires a powerful witch and a hunter in full bloom," Klaus interrupted and everyone turned to him in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked warily and I hid a smile. I didn't have to question Klaus. He knew what he was doing and I, trust him.

"Bring the sword over here," Klaus ignored Tyler and Tyler looked at Caroline.

"Do you want the cure, or not?" I asked them and Caroline nodded at Tyler to brought the sword as close as he could.

""Silas rests on the far side, the means of his destruction at hand."," Klaus glanced at the computer screen. "Turn the cryptex to the right. Stop. The top of the hilt reveals a key to a nautical map. Turn it to the left. Now turn the other piece." Klaus stopped and tilted his head to the side. "There's something else."

"Care to share?" I asked him and he smiled at me before speaking in Aramaic as he touched the side of my head, sharing the meaning of the words he had spoken. I couldn't help but smiled and turned to the frustrated Caroline.

"What does it mean? Klaus, what does it mean?" she asked urgently and Klaus only smiled at her, showing his dimples.

"Hey, it's Caroline. We have the translation of the tattoo. We're emailing you pictures of the map and instructions right now," she said over the phone to Rebekah.

" _Got it, thanks,"_ Rebekah said chirpily.

"Actually, it was me," Klaus chimed in.

" _Nik, you helped?"_ Rebekah asked, surprised.

"You sound so surprise, little sister," Klaus said, slightly amused.

" _Shouldn't I be? I mean, you don't want me to be human. You don't want any of us to be human. Why would you help us find the cure?"_ Rebekah asked.

"Maybe I finally realized the longer I stand in the way of what you want, the longer you'll continue to hate me. Perhaps I want my sister to finally know happiness," Klaus said, trying to sound sincere.

" _Fool me once, shame on you; fool me a hundred times-"_ Rebekah said.

"No more fooling. No more games. I hope you get to live, and die, as you wish," Klaus said.

" _So do I."_

"There is one more thing, Rebekah. There is only one dose of the cure. You need to find it first and take it. It's the only way you'll-" Klaus spoke quickly and Tyler scrambled to end the call. Tyler and Caroline looked scared and surprise.

"How's that for a plot twist?" I asked them with a grin and Tyler ran a hand over his face and walked outside quickly with Caroline calling out to him, unable to run after him.

* * *

"Do you feel that?" Klaus suddenly asked me and I looked up, asking what did he mean. He walked over to the barrier and stepped outside. "Finally," he said and cracked his neck.

"It hadn't been three days," Caroline said.

"Well, like I had said countless of times, things must have gone sour on that island. Hopefully Bonnie's not dead," I said indifferently and walked out of the living room and upstairs to my room, leaving Klaus and Caroline to discuss mercy for Tyler.

As soon as I stepped into my room, I hardly recognized it. And it didn't even feel like my room anymore. It didn't feel like home. I sighed and rummaged through my things. Finding a picture of our family and I felt nothing. But I kept it anyway, sliding the picture out of the frame and folded it. I glanced around and saw the notebook that Jeremy gave me for my eighteenth birthday. I gazed over at the drawing of my vampire face, something that Jeremy drew to tell me that he accepted me for who I was. I remembered when we were in Denver. Jeremy truly was okay with me and Kol being together. I sighed.

This was all because of Elena.

I headed downstairs to see Caroline and Klaus staring at each other and I rolled my eyes.

"You ready?" I asked him and Caroline looked over me.

"Where are you going?" she asked and I glared at her.

"You don't expect me to stay here?" I asked her. She bit her lips and I watched as Klaus carefully lifted Kol's body of the floor. Caroline seemed like she wanted to apologize again so I ignored her, opening the door for Klaus.

Walking side by side with Klaus to his home, I didn't have to look back to see what I was leaving behind. Whatever memories happened in that house, will remain there and I shall have no regrets.

* * *

 **Klaus's Family Mansion**

Kol's room in the mansion was half empty. He really didn't plan on staying here for long. I remembered the first time I met him, the first time we touch and kissed, and it was magical. It wasn't because of love really, but it was magical because perhaps my soul knew that I had found my soulmate.

I felt Klaus's presence at the door and I sighed. We had decided to throw a proper funeral and Klaus was wearing a suit. I too, was wearing a simple black dress and my hair was in a loose ponytail.

"Whenever you're ready, love," Klaus said and I took a deep breath, and followed him to the backyard. There, Kol lied in a new suit on a pyre and I looked away.

"I don't know if I can do this," I said and Klaus took my hand in his. I looked up to meet his eyes, my heart broke further at the pain that glazed his eyes.

"It will be okay," he told me reassuringly and I nodded. I wiped my tears and walked up to the pyre.

"Is Rebekah coming?" I asked and Klaus stayed silent. "Yeah, I don't think so either."

"Elijah send his condolences. He has a business to attend to," Klaus said.

"Business even more important than Kol?" I asked him sharply. Klaus didn't say anything and just placed his hand on my shoulder. "And you wonder why Kol is the way he is," I said.

"I do love him, you know. Even when he managed to annoy every single nerve in my body," Klaus said and smiled sadly.

"And he loves you too," I said. "Despite him annoying every single nerve in your body," I said and Klaus chuckled. I took Kol's charred hand and slipped out his daylight ring.

"We know that he is here, love. He wouldn't want to see you crying," Klaus said gently and I nodded.

"I'm pretty sure he's making fun of you for crying his death," I said and Klaus smiled.

"He always thought I would celebrate his demise for forty days forty night with music and liquor," Klaus said and I laughed.

"With people dancing around a large bonfire?" I asked and Klaus nodded, slightly laughing.

"Because that's how he would celebrate mine," Klaus said and sighed. "Well you thought wrong, little brother."

"Kol, my brother, you had been a pain in my ass for a millennium. But that did not mean that I loathe you. Yes, I had done terrible things to you, going behind your back a thousand times and is always paranoid with your intentions to me. Despite all the bad stuff that happened between us, Kol, you are a Mikaelson. Always and forever is not something you can weasel your way out of, brother," Klaus said and drank a gulp of bourbon before splashing some on Kol's body. He handed the bottle to me and I held myself from crying.

"I told you not to come back here," I began and laughed regretfully. "I need you here, Kol. I truly need you. I feel this hole in my heart and I just…I can't do this. I can't live like this. Immortality means nothing to me without you. The pain won't stop and I know time is not going to heal it. I want to turn it off but if I do, I know I won't feel the pain but I also won't feel the love I have for you. So I supposed I rather feel this indescribable pain and emptiness than not loving you. You are my everything, Kol Mikaelson. I love you," I said and kissed the tip of my fingers and placed them on his lips. Holding back a sob, I sipped the bourbon and splashed the liquor on Kol.

"It will be okay, love," Klaus said softly at me and I nodded. He lighted the torched and I watched as the fire touched Kol's body, before spreading and licking him. I let out a sob and Klaus sighed as he pulled me close to him.

* * *

Klaus and I were at the living room, him painting silently and me drinking blood from the neck of his servant. His phone rang again and I growled, pushing the human away from me.

"If it's Caroline for the hundredth time, I swear-"

"Calm down, sweetheart," Klaus said and pulled out his phone.

"What does she want?" I growled. I had already smashed my phone after the twenty-third missed call from Caroline and she had been calling Klaus for hours now.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" Klaus asked in annoyance. "Some people need to grieve after the loss of loved one and also being trapped in the living room for two days!" Klaus snapped.

" _I need to talk to Vanessa,"_ Caroline said, crying.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, hence her not picking up your calls," Klaus said and Caroline sighed.

" _I really need to talk to her,"_ Caroline pleaded.

"I'm here, what?" I said loudly.

" _Nessie, I'm so sorry…Jeremy is gone,"_ Caroline finally said and I felt my whole world turned silent. Klaus looked at me worriedly as my face turned blank and I walked to him, holding out my hand for his phone.

"Who killed him?" I asked, my tone flat. "Answer me," I raised my tone and she sobbed.

" _Silas. You were right, Nessie, you-"_

"Can I talk to Elena?" I asked her politely. A few minutes later, I heard my sister's voice and I felt my jaw clenched.

" _Nessie, wait, Jeremy was wearing his ring, he'll wake up_ ," Elena said hurriedly.

"Everyone I love is dead because of you. Mom, Dad, Jenna, John, Isobel, Alaric, Kol and Jeremy. I will not let you die human, Elena. You will live the rest of your life as a vampire and I promise you, I will not let you be happy. I promise you an eternity of misery, sister. You might want to get some advice on how to deal with that from Stefan," I said loathingly and hung up.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked me and I turned to him, looking at him blankly. Klaus put down his brush and walked toward me, and pulling me into a hug.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay," Klaus said softly, as he stroked my hair and I pulled him tighter to me.

I desperately want to turn it off.


	8. Pictures of You

**`Chapter 8: Pictures of You**

"We have a problem," Stefan said and he could see Damon rolling his eyes at his words.

"Elena with no humanity, blood bank being robbed, Silas freed, Katherine has the cure, what else?" Damon asked, bored.

"It's Vanessa," Stefan said urgently.

"We'll deal with her later. Let her grieved and take her revenge on another day-"

"No, she's stop grieving, alright. Her humanity's off," Stefan said.

"Oh well, twin telepathy alright," Damon joked.

"You're worried Elena feeding from the local? Well, Vanessa just massacred the locals," Stefan said.

"What?"

"Everyone in Mystic Grills are dead."

* * *

" _Vanessa love, where are you?" Klaus called out, seeing her room was empty. She'd her meal last night and it wasn't just one guy, it was a whole lot of them. He was going to close the door when something glistening caught his eye making him take a double look._

 _On the dressing table, was Vanessa's daylight necklace._

* * *

"Oh, wow, look at this mess," a voice said as I reluctantly opened my eyes as sunlight filled the room. "Someone had a little too much fun," the very familiar voice said and I looked up in confusion, groaning at the headache.

Impossible.

"Kol?" I asked, sitting up. He just smirked at me.

"Hello, darling," he said.

"I'm hallucinating. You're dead," I said and Kol shook his head.

"No darling, I'm here. This is the work of Silas. The Expression Triangle is completed last night and all he needs now is the cure," Kol said.

"You were against him. If he has the cure every dead supernatural will return-"

"Including me," Kol cut me off and took my face into his callous hand. My heart skipped a beat as I could feel his touch.

"Jenna, Alaric, Isobel, Finn…" he listed and I could feel my humanity crawling back inside me.

"Your enemies will return!" I said and Kol searched for my eyes.

"I could be with you again," he said sternly and I just stared at him, my face blank. He tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes. "Ah, your humanity is off."

"And you're not Kol," I hissed, slamming Silas against the wall. I had suspected that there was something off with him and I was right.

"Smart girl," Silas said, still wearing Kol's face. "You are way quicker than the mighty Klaus Mikaelson, I must say." My eyes widened in surprise and I vamp sped out of my room, searching for Klaus.

"Klaus!" Klaus was shirtless and leaning against the piano, surrounded with knives and pliers that were covered in blood.

"Stop! Torturing! Me!" he yelled and threw a vase at me to which I dodged.

"Klaus," I called him much gentler.

"Stop it with the image of her!" Klaus groaned in pain but I could see that it wasn't from his injuries.

"Klaus, it's me," I said, approaching him slowly.

"Vanessa?" he asked before sighing in relief.

"What happened?" I asked, kneeling before him.

"It's Silas. He staked me with the white oak. I can-there's a -a piece of it stuck inside me," he said and I quickly assessed his injuries.

"I'm going to have to cut you opened," I said.

"What do you think I've been doing all this while? I can't reach it!" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"That tone isn't going to make me help you, mister," I said mockingly but grabbed the knife nevertheless. "It's just a little knife, stop whining," I scolded when he grunted in pain loudly, that his knuckles turned white.

"Silas said the Triangle is complete. I thought you being there last night was to stop him?" I asked.

"Caroline completed the Triangle before I could stop her," Klaus said. "And look where it got me, trying to be the good guy," he said.

"He wants the cure?" I asked.

"Yes, and if I do not hand it over he's going to hound me for thousands of years!" he said.

"Kol died so that Silas isn't awakened and the Other Side remained intact," I reminded him. "We can't just give Silas the cure."

"Even to have Kol back in your life?" Klaus asked and I dug the knife deeper into his flesh causing him to groan.

"There's nothing. Not even a piece of the stake or even a splinter of it," I said, ignoring his question.

"It's there! I can feel it moving to my heart!" Klaus yelled and I twisted the knife in annoyance.

"There's nothing in here," I said before smirking. "Oh look at that, you do have a heart! Oops, my bad. It's just a bloody rib," I joked and Klaus growled.

"Remind me to compel you to turn your humanity back on _again_ ," he said under his breath and my eyes widened at his word. Compel me again? I felt my jaw clenched in anger and I pulled the knife of off his body in one sharp, fluid motion, earning a scream of pain from the Hybrid.

"You compelled me!" I accused, raising the knife threateningly at him. I hadn't remembered how and when the hell did I turn it off. I had suspected Klaus compelling me since I hadn't been taking vervain ever since Kol died but I had trusted Klaus to never compel me not after we had gone through so much together. "I'd never, not in a thousand years turn my humanity off despite my grief and my loss!" When Klaus didn't reply I let out a sob.

"Love," he said, trying hard to get on his feet and I threw the knife at him, missing him by an inch.

"I trusted you! I trusted you and you compelled me. Now I can't even feel anything! Silas appeared to me as Kol and I felt nothing! Nothing! I don't even love him anymore!" I yelled in frustration, shoving him and hitting him with every words and he just let me.

"You were going to kill yourself!" Klaus raised his voice and I froze. His blue eyes glistened with tears and he looked torn as he said the next word. "You were so consumed with your own grief that you didn't think about me. Do you really think I won't be devastated losing another-another family?" he asked, his hands gripping my shoulders tightly. I didn't know what to say but then Klaus narrowed his eyes, before he looked at me, eyes wide.

"It's gone. The pain…it's gone. It was-it was never there. He got in my head. Silas got inside my head. You took my mind off it," Klaus said and I shook my head.

"He can appear as anyone to play mind tricks with us. That's how he's been controlling Bonnie, by playing with her emotions," I said.

"Your humanity's off. It didn't work with you," Klaus said and I shrugged.

"That would actually be because I'm smarter than you," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Help me clean this up?" he asked, gesturing to his bloodied carpet and I made a face.

"I was going to make a mess somewhere else," I said.

"What? Mystic Grill wasn't enough?" Klaus asked and I smirked, not feeling remorseful at all.

"I was going to kill some Mystic High students but that would affect the attendance at prom and Caroline would kill me…with her babbling and all."

"Whenever you're ready, love, I can make you turn it on again," he offered and I smiled.

"Miss me already?" I asked teasingly but Klaus just smiled, almost sadly.

"Have fun," he said softly, leaving me speechless. I felt a tug in my heart, like my humanity trying to crawl back inside me. The little fight that we had earlier had sparked some emotions in me…but I didn't know how to let it in.

* * *

I woke up to the voices of the Mikaelson siblings bickering downstairs and rolled my eyes. Apparently, the chase for the cure from Katherine was a success for our part. It's just that Elijah had now joined the group and had taken charge of everything, with the cure in his hand.

"He will open the floodgates for every supernatural being that has ever died," Rebekah argued.

"Including our dear brothers, Kol and Finn. We'll have our family back," Klaus quickly replied.

"Please, you hated Kol and you kept Finn in a box for most of his life," Rebekah snapped and I felt something stirred inside me. Anger. Klaus did not hate Kol. He was there grieving with me while Rebekah selfishly went ahead with the crazy hunt for the cure.

"Elijah, please," Klaus said smugly, knowing Elijah would do anything to have their family back.

"Your personal discomfort might not be sufficient reason for putting the entire world in jeopardy, Klaus. I think our sister deserves a shot at happiness," Elijah said and Klaus looked at Elijah in disbelief.

"Tell me you're joking. Tell me you're not fating me to an eternity of torture," Klaus growled lowly and Elijah remained stoic.

"I made my decision," Elijah said calmly.

"Am I allowed to have a say in this? Or is it just family?" I interrupted, crossing my arms. I met Elijah's brown eyes and heard a surprise gasp from Rebekah, not expecting me to be there. "Oh wait, you Mikaelsons weren't there to cremate Kol…so I don't think you deserve to be called 'family'," I said loathingly.

"Vanessa," Rebekah called to me pleadingly and I only glared at her spitefully.

"Are you really going to give the only cure to vampirism to a self-centred, whiny, cry baby vampire for her own selfish gain?" I ignored Rebekah, looking at Elijah. He straightened his posture and met my eyes calmly.

"I will not let Silas opened the door to let every dead supernatural into our world," he said and I looked away, trying to control my anger.

"Including your own brother who was murdered selfishly by the people who were obsessed to have the cure?" I asked him and looked at them. "He died trying to stop you from raising Silas and look at this," I said.

"As if his life didn't even matter," I said and scoffed. "Always and forever," I said in disgust as I walked passed Elijah.

* * *

"You've changed," Elijah said after a while. I had felt his presence as I fed from the human staff in Klaus's house and had simply ignored him. I let the woman felt with a thud to the marble floor that was stained in dried blood and turned to look Elijah.

"Oh I'm sorry, the love of my life just died," I said and licked the blood on my lips. "You'd know. Your sweet Cassandra _died_ in front of your eyes, didn't she? Of course lucky for you, she wasn't really gone!" I scowled and huffed. I plopped down the couch and cracked my neck.

"You see, I remembered you saying how you hold family above everything else and now you're simply going to let Silas tortured Klaus for eternity, and also your dead brother remains dead and unavenged," I said, tilting my head to the side. "You're just a sad hypocrite in tailored suit."

"You're without your humanity," he stated.

"So?" I asked.

"I understand the grief-"

"And yet you hardly care to even show up when your own brother died," I said.

"Katerina offered me the cure as soon as she retrieved it from the island. I wouldn't want the cure to get in the wrong hands," Elijah explained calmly.

"And you think it's in the right hands now?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow before scoffing. "How long are you going to keep this charade? You're not this honorable vampire with virtues, Elijah. I know you," I said and he met my eyes calmly.

"You are hurting, I understand-"

"I don't feel anything," I snapped and he looked torn.

"You are better than this, Vanessa. You were passionate and strong. Turn it on," he said softly.

"Is the image of Cassandra without humanity is hurting you? Is it shattering the image of your sweet, pure lover?" I sneered before downing the scotch and turning to Elijah, tip-toeing to whisper at his ear. "I will find her and I will make you watch as I rip her heart out. Only then, will you understand how hurt I really am."

* * *

"Klaus! Klaus!" I arched an eyebrow at Klaus at the sound of Caroline yelling his name at the top of her lungs. She didn't sound angry but she did sound desperate.

"Kl-" she stopped in her tracks as she found him. "Did you not hear me?" she asked, frustrated.

"The whole Mystic Falls can hear you, Care," I said, rolling my eyes and she turned to me, only realizing my presence. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took in the surrounding. Klaus was painting me holding a glass of wine, with two dead girls on the couch, posing next to me.

"Nessie! What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"Last time I checked, my dear sister burned our house down," I replied, taking a sip of the wine.

"No-no, I mean, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked, shaking her head. "You're not going to prom?" she shrieked.

"I'm not in the mood for prom. Besides, my date's dead," I said dryly and she sighed.

"Look, we're all going as friends. Come on," she pleaded. "Humanity or not, prom should be something you can't miss!" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"If I go, will you shut up?" I asked and her eyes lit up. I felt a tug in my heart, a little bit happy to have made Caroline happy this night since she didn't get to be with Tyler.

"Yes! And Elena is going to be there too. Maybe you can kick her stealing ass for me?" Caroline asked and I snorted.

"What did that murderer wrench did now?" I asked, amused.

"I went to pick it up and the tailor said that somebody else already did. And when I asked who, she said she couldn't remember. That bitch!" Caroline said in anger.

"And why are you here, really?" Klaus asked, amused at her outburst.

"Could you please go back into your creepy trophy case of family collectibles and dig me out something of royal calibre?" Caroline pleaded with her puppy dog eyes and Klaus chuckled.

"Two dresses for the ladies, coming right up," he said, placing down his brush and headed upstairs. An awkward silence fell upon us.

"Um, so, how are you doing?" Caroline asked and I looked at her pointedly.

"It's a nice break. Not to feel anything," I told her.

"Well, at least you're not as bitchy as Elena is without her humanity," Caroline said.

"That might be because I've always been a bitch," I said with a slight smile and Caroline grinned.

"We all really miss you. And Bonnie is really sorry about what had happened. She was manipulated-"

"I don't care. Sorry," I said. "Kol's dead. If Klaus had killed Tyler maybe you'd understand," I said and tilted my head to the side.

"I'm not judging you or anything. It was really hard for you with Kol and Jeremy…and us betraying you. But we do love you."

"Save by the Hybrid," I said, relieved as Klaus appeared with a beautiful silver dress and a gold dress in each hand.

* * *

I did my makeup as Klaus did my hair, and to my surprise he was as good as Rebekah in hair-styling.

"Don't tell anyone about this," he said and I smiled, applying some blusher.

"Did you use to play Barbie with Rebekah?" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of the she-devil," he said and I met his eyes through the mirror.

"Yes, you don't have to ask me. I'll make sure she fails," I said and Klaus smirked.

"Thank you," he said softly, clipping the black butterfly clip on my hair. "Would you like a picture?"

"Without a date?" I asked as capped my lipstick back and grinned at Klaus.

"You could ask Elijah," he said with a wink and I rolled my eyes.

"He'd know I'm faking it," I said, hitting his arm.

"If Kol's here, he wouldn't stop staring and his mouth would be hanging open, gaping at you," Klaus said and I looked at the mirror, feeling nothing but void.

"But he's not," I said indifferently and gave Klaus a smile.

"Thank you for making me look gorgeous," I said. "You'll be rewarded handsomely," I said with a coy smile and he chuckled.

"Make sure my baby sister messes up," he called out and I winked playfully at him.

* * *

"Vanessa-" Stefan looked up, surprised as I walked in. Damon quickly appeared in front of me as Stefan made his way towards us.

"Unhand me, darling, or I'll rip out your spleen," I hissed at Damon and he raised an eyebrow. "What? Afraid that I'm going to kill darling Elena? Where's that lying bitch, anyway?"

"What are you doing here, Vanessa?" Stefan asked, alarmed.

"Attending prom? Besides, I came here with Caroline," I said and I saw Caroline quickly running towards us.

"Barbie, care to explain?" Damon asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No humanity doesn't make me a murderous bitch like Elena is, Damon. Loosen up," I said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, what about Mystic Grills?"

"I was hungry. Besides, Ripper-Stefan once killed the whole town and you used your sire bond to have sex with my sister. No judging, mister," I said and shoved Damon lightly, my eyes scanning for Elena.

"Oh no," I heard Rebekah's gasp and Elena looked up at me, her face blank.

"Hey, sis. Kill anyone yet?" I asked, pulling a chair next to her.

"Don't tell me they put you to this, trying to make me nostalgic and reliving perfect memories," she said and I grinned.

"Oh, the only thing you'll be reliving is the agonizing pain as I pull your nail one by one and force you to eat them," I said.

"Ah, no torture can top from being burned alive," Elena shot and I smiled.

"Like Kol did?" I asked and she looked at me blankly.

"See? You can't hurt me. I'm emotionless too, sis!" I said chirpily and raised to my feet, patting Elena on her cheek. "Oh, and Bekah, good luck," I said, smiling sinisterly before leaving to get my drinks. I heard Rebekah's panic whines to Elena as how I was there to ruin her test.

"May I have this dance?" A man's voice asked and I rolled my eyes, gulping down the drink and placing it on the table.

"No, you may not," I said, turning around, face-to-face with Kol. He smiled mischievously.

"What do I have to do to get you to do my biddings?" he drawled and I placed a hand on his chest firmly, preventing him from stepping any closer to me.

"You can leave me alone," I said.

"It's so much easier if you turn it on. I could make you, you know," he said and I smirked.

"Then why don't you?" I asked daringly and he clicked his tongue.

"Come on, don't you miss him? Dance with me," he said.

"You'll get what you want by midnight. Now please, leave me alone," I said. Silas took my hand forcefully and placed a firm hand on my waist. Kol's hand. I looked up to see Kol's face just mere inches from mine. His warm lips…

But it did nothing to me.

Because it wasn't real.

"Don't you want this to be real?" he asked, getting inside my head.

"I'll show you what's real," I hissed, my fangs lowered and was about to rip his neck off when Damon pushed me off a guy from my Chemistry class. He quickly compelled the human to forget what he saw and ran up to me.

"What was that? Were you trying to make a scene? A night to remember?" he asked me patronizingly and I huffed.

"It was Silas. He got inside my head," I snapped, leaving him to find Rebekah. If Silas wants the damn cure, he'll get it as long as he stays out of my head.

"Help! April, please, wake up!" I heard Matt shouted and I headed backstage seeing Matt cradling April Young's bleeding body. Rebekah looked horrified and I grinned.

"Ah, so my darling sister has already done the work for me," I said and Rebekah looked at me pleadingly.

"Vanessa please, you have to give her your blood! I can't do it," Rebekah said and I just looked at her cruelly. "You know how much I want to be human. Vanessa, please," she begged and I stroked her hair gently.

"Aww, Bex. And you know how much I want Kol back," I said and kissed her cheek. "Enjoy another thousand years, Bekah," I said snidely and left the scene.

* * *

"So how was prom?" Klaus asked. He walked towards the bar and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"A night to be remember," I said, staring at the crackling fireplace before turning to him. "It's done then?" I asked and he nodded.

"It will be okay," he said softly after a long minute of silence and I chuckled softly.

"You spoke too soon, Klaus," I said. Klaus looked at me questioningly as I handed him a letter, sealed with the letter "K" for Katherine. Klaus's brows knitted together as he read the letter and he looked at me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Trust me, you're not going to like it even more once we're in New Orleans," I said, and pat his chest gently. "I'm going to change. Don't leave without me."

* * *

 **So this is a little bit of a filler chapter but I still hope you enjoy it. What I love about Vanessa is her passionate feelings, the anger, the hatred and the love she felt so yeah, she's turning it on soon. I'm so sorry if I did a poor job for a no-humanity Vanessa. But the question is, who should bring her emotions back on?**

 **Elijah or Klaus?**


	9. Miracle in the Quarter

**Chapter 9: Miracle in the Quarter**

"Why in the bloody hell neither you or Kol ever mentioned this?" Klaus asked, growling softly and I rolled my eyes as I thanked the stewardess who handed me a glass of her blood.

"First, as soon as we arrived in Mystic Falls, we were sucked into this drama and Kol died, so there's that. Second, we were busy grieving and Silas was on our asses. Third, Marcel told us a complete different story but we kinda knew he was hiding something," I explained calmly.

"That flea!" Klaus growled. "I showed him kindness, gave him a roof and bed to sleep on and this-"

"You started to sound like my father," I said, chuckling and Klaus gave me his murderous glare.

"Right, you did…adopt him," I said. "Anyway, Marcel's version was that you three had to leave when Mikael found you and he continued building your empire."

"And why the hell is he plotting against me now? He knows I'm a hybrid and is nervous if I find out he's still alive? Is that why he's complotting with the witches?" Klaus huffed and I shrugged.

"I don't think the witches is plotting against you like Katherine had said. I think it's just to lure you there," I said thoughtfully. "Because the last time we were there, the witches and Marcel didn't get along."

"I supposed we'll see once we've arrived," Klaus said. "And if you'll excuse me, I spy myself a dessert," he said with a grin, unfastening his seatbelt and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

We found Marcel at a bar, singing on the stage and I watched as Klaus's face darkened. I turned to look around, seeing Marcel's right hand men, Diego and Thierry among the audience and a bunch of his daywalkers in the bar as well. I found myself nodding along to the beat to which Klaus glared and I rolled my eyes pointedly at him. Once he was done, everyone cheered and applauded and I touch Klaus's arm gently, before disappearing, well just for Klaus's grand entrance. I watched as Marcel froze, feeling the heat from Klaus's glare and turned to see Klaus.

"Klaus," Marcel breathed, his tone was unfriendly. Uh-oh.

"Marcel," Klaus growled, with returned hostility.

"Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa," Marcel said calmly.

"Has it been that long?" Klaus asked, his voice tensed with anger.

"The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake," Marcel said tauntingly.

"And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust." Marcel's vampires stood up, en garde.

"Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up-"

"What, Marcel? What would you have done?" Klaus asked challengingly, stepping into Marcel's space threateningly.

"I'd have thrown you…a damn parade!" Marcel exclaimed and they laughed and hugged like a long lost brother.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire," Marcel beamed and I walked up to them.

"For a minute there I thought you two were going to kiss," I remarked in glee and Marcel grinned at me.

"Vanessa gorgeous, always a pleasure! Where's your maniac boyfriend?" he asked and I felt Klaus glancing at me, just to keep me in check.

"My brother killed him," I said with a shrug and Marcel's jaw dropped. "Shall we drink to you boys?" I asked, changing the topic and Marcel gestured us to empty seats as he fetched us the drinks.

"Be friendly," I muttered under my breath to Klaus to which he rolled his eyes at.

"It is good to see you," Marcel said excitedly as he returned and poured us a drink.

"It's good to be home. Although please tell me the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing," Klaus said lightheartedly and Marcel chuckled.

"Something's gotta draw in the out-of-towners, otherwise we'd all go hungry," he explained.

"I see your friends are daywalkers," Klaus stated, peering at Marcel's lackeys that were guarding the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle, though – the family," he said in a hushed whisper.

"Tell me, how did _you_ find a witch willing to make daylight rings?" Klaus asked and Marcel smirked.

"I got the witches around here wrapped around my finger," Marcel said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? The last time I was here, things were a little bit chaotic with the witches," I said and Marcel forced a smile on his face, his eyes warning me to not say anything else.

"They've been dealt with," he said.

"Well in that case, we have some business with one of the witches," I said.

"I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux," Klaus said.

"We went to the Rousseau's, she wasn't there," I added and Marcel smiled.

"You probably oughta come with me," he said before laughing as he got up. "Showtime!" he said ecstatically.

* * *

"Oh, how's your family?" Marcel asked as we walked through the streets of the French Quarter. His nightwalkers making chaos, whistling and whooping.

"Those who live hate me more than ever," Klaus said and I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, forget 'em. If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, eh? You taught me that," Marcel said glancing at me.

"Agreed. Blood family is overrated," I said in disgust.

"Because your brother killed your boyfriend?" Marcel asked.

"A story for another time, darling," I said and Marcel glanced at Klaus who shook his head.

"And what's mine is yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff," Marcel cleared his throat and changed the topic. Klaus arched an eyebrow as he watched the nightwalkers jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"They're hardly subtle, are they?" Klaus said in distaste.

"It's the Quarter. Ain't no such thing as subtle, baby," Marcel said smugly, grabbing a branch off a tree as he passed. Marcel whistled loudly and the crowd cheered. A vampire shoved Jane-Anne to the front, whose wrists were bound to a rope.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it! Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead?" Marcel's voice boomed as he spoke laywer-likely. "Was that convincing? I studied law back in the '50s. Hold that thought," he said to Klaus abruptly before focusing back to the witch. "Seriously Jane, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"

"I didn't do anything," Jane-Anne said fearlessly, prompting the vampires surrounding her to laugh.

"Hmm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move that you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh?" Marcel asked. Jane-Anne looked Klaus in the eye and Klaus tried to read her. "You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man," Marcel said.

"Rot in hell, monster," Jane-Anne spat in disgust.

"'ll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance…" Marcel said with a smile as he walked away from the witch. Then he whipped the branch so fast that it slit her throat, and she started gurgling in her own blood. "Or not," Marcel sang and I glanced worriedly at Klaus who was looking disturbed at the sight of the dying witch. We stood there as the vampires cheered and I whipped my head when I heard Klaus growled.

"Klaus!" I barely even got to call him before he charged towards Marcel and turned him around.

"What was that?" Klaus growled.

"Hey, come walk with me. The witches aren't allowed to do magic here. She broke the rules," Marcel explained.

"I told you I wanted to talk to her," Klaus said, displeased.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show. Those witches, they think that they still have power in this town. I have to show them that they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force, another lesson that I learned from you. And besides, anything that you could've gotten outta her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise," Marcel reassured Klaus and he finally nodded, satisfied.

"Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Klaus said and Marcel grinned.

"Good, good. Then let's eat, because all that spilled blood makes me hungry!" he said, laughing and walking off with his lackeys. Klaus hanged back, waiting for me and I halted next to him, glancing at his face to try to see if he was still pissed or not.

"Any more Deveraux witches where she came from?" Klaus asked me quietly and I smirked.

"I know where her sister is. I'll take care of it, you go keep Marcel unsuspicious," I said and Klaus nodded. He grabbed my arm before I can leave and I arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Stay out of trouble," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"You know I won't," I said with a playful grin and Klaus just sighed as I walked off, heading to Rousseau's.

* * *

I headed to the backdoor of the kitchen, to see Sophie lighting a few candles for her sister. Her cheeks were wet and her eyes glistened in tears as she sobbed silently.

"I'm sorry about your sister," I said quietly and Sophie whipped her head to me, fuming.

"I don't need your pity," she hissed, wiping her cheeks angrily.

"I'm not with Marcel. I'm here with Klaus. I need to know what business you and your sister have with him," I said firmly and she shook her head.

"I can't be seen talking to you or any of the Originals," she said.

"Marcel said you can't use your magic so I will scrape your teeth one by one and flay your skin if you do not answer me," I said threateningly.

"Were you always this nice?" Sophie grunted and I tightened my grip on her neck.

"The last time I was here, you killed three innocent girls," I hissed. "Forgive me if I forgot my manners."

"We asked for your help first! You and Kol! We contacted you first," she said and I released my hold on her neck, my grip was already loosened at the mention of Kol.

"You didn't get the memo? Kol's dead. What do you want from us?" I asked. The door suddenly was kicked opened and Marcel's nightwalkers walked in and I tilted my head to the side.

"Do you mind? Us girls are having a girly talk," I snapped.

"What are you doing with this witch?" The vampire asked.

"None of your business, darling. Besides, you'll be dead within a second," I said, crossing my arms. The vampires looked at me questioningly as I didn't even move a finger, but a second later, his friend was slammed to the ceiling and before he can react, he started choking and there was a hole in his chest. His body dropped with a thud onto the ground and behind him, stood Elijah.

"Elijah, fancy meeting you here," I said, smiling coyly.

* * *

Sophie explained everything to Elijah and I as we walked to the cemetery, where the werewolf girl Hayley was held captive by the witches. It was unbelievable but plausible nevertheless. I waited with Hayley and the witches as Elijah went ahead to fetch Klaus, leaving us in silence.

"Sophie Deveraux. What is this?" Klaus questioned, upon entering the mausoleum.

"He's all yours. Proceed," Elijah said calmly.

"You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him, and you're gonna help me," Sophie said firmly.

"This is why you brought me here?" Klaus asked, amused.

"You probably need to tone down that bossy tone of yours," I chimed in to Sophie and she glanced at me.

"Hear her out," Elijah said to Klaus.

"I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah, what madness is this?" Klaus said impatiently when Hayley entered the mausoleum quietly.

"Klaus, you need to hear her out," Hayley said almost desperately.

"You're all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fueled, one-night stand-no offense, sweetheart-means a thing to me," Klaus said, laughing humourlessly.

"Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift...of sensing when a girl is pregnant," Sophie explained. I watched as all amusement drained from Klaus's face.

"What?" Klaus asked, shocked.

"I know it's impossible," Hayley said.

"What are you saying?" Klaus asked, still in disbelief.

"Niklaus, the girl is carrying your child," Elijah said calmly.

"No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate," Klaus argued.

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes," Sophie said.

"I've been with a thousand women over the past millennium," Klaus scowled.

"But you've only broken the curse and unlocked your werewolf side," I told him and he looked at me, searching for answers. He then shook his head and turned to Hayley.

"You've been with someone else! Admit it!" he shouted.

"Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?" Hayley raised her voice, angry at the accusation.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us," Sophie said and Elijah and I exchange looks. Hayley looked surprised and scared at the revelation. "If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

"Wait, what?" Hayley asked, nervous.

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself," Elijah stepped in but Sophie shook her head.

"No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules," Sophie said firmly.

"How dare you command me, threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies!" Klaus said, his voice rising in irritation.

"Niklaus! Listen," Elijah said sternly, stopping Klaus in his tracks as he did as Elijah asked. We all stopped breathing and focused our hearing to the sound of heartbeats coming from Hayley. There were two separate heartbeats and I watched as Klaus's face changed into an unreadable expression.

"Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" he said coldly, before storming out of the mausoleum.

* * *

"Can you talk to Klaus?" Elijah asked, returning to the mausoleum with his brows furrowed.

"I supposed 'family is power' talk didn't work out, eh?" I asked and Elijah gave me a look and I chuckled.

"Well what makes you think an emotionless vampire convincing a merciless evil hybrid to save his own child can work out?" I drawled out my tone, tapping my chin as I pretended to think.

"Just go," Elijah said and I looked at him lazily before dragging out my feet to find Klaus. After walking forever down the streets I spotted him sitting alone on a bench, deep in his thoughts.

"So Elijah send you, huh?" Klaus asked as I approached him and I smiled, taking a seat next to him. "I supposed you're a better company than Elijah," he muttered, looking away from me. I made myself comfortable and after a long silence, I finally looked up at him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked him. "Or maybe not. I already know what you're thinking," I said and he turned to me in surprise, eyebrow raised.

"Really?"

"You're not in disbelief like Elijah was when he first heard the news. You're…surprised. You never thought you would ever have your own child and suddenly, bam, miracle baby's cooking in that werewolf girl's oven," I said. "Never in a million years have you thought that you can ever be a father. And I know, you really want to be one. You want to be a better father than Mikael ever was," I said. I watched as Klaus's eyes glistened and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Not everyone is blessed with this gift, Klaus. Not everyone is blessed with a miracle," I said softly. Klaus remained silent but I could feel him tearing up.

"That child is unfortunate to have me as a father," he said, his voice croaked a little and I shook my head, sitting straight up and looked at him. He teared away to hide his teary eyes but I placed a hand on his cheek firmly, so that he'd look at me.

"On the contrary, your child will have the fiercest and the most protective father on this Earth. And I know you will love him or her very, very much," I said and kissed his cheek. He bowed his head, trying to hide his smile.

"Well, my child will have her crazy Aunt Nessie to help me by my side, right?" he asked and I blinked, surprised.

"Of course," I said and laid my head back on Klaus's shoulder as my hand reached out to my chest, feeling the warmth spread inside me.

"You just have to let it in," Klaus said softly and I shook my head.

"I can feel the pain, edging in, just waiting to engulf me," I said and he nodded after a moment.

"Whatever you need, love. I'll be there," Klaus said and I hummed. We sat there in silence; the chilly night air soothed the storms brewing in our heads and hearts.

* * *

I stayed at the Plantation where Mikaelson had some properties left since their old residence had been taken over by Marcel and I was fine with it. Klaus had been plotting and Hayley had mostly remained in her room although she had complained about being cooped out, right after being held captive by the witches. But with the French Quarter being a vampire territory, it wasn't safe for her or the baby. And unfortunately for Elijah, he was being daggered again, a peace offering for Marcel from Klaus.

"Hello, how's my emotionless bitch of a sister doing?" I asked upon answering an unknown number and hearing my sister's voice.

" _It's Katherine,"_ she said.

"Oh, how's my emotionless bitch of my sister's doppelganger doing?" I rephrased and can literally see her rolling her eyes at me.

" _It's important. Bonnie's going to drop the veil, and I thought you'd like to come home. Kol is very likely to make his appearance_ ," she said and I froze.

"When?" I asked softly.

" _Tonight_ ," she said. _"Thought you'd like to know and come back,"_ she said.

"Thanks," I said after a while and hung up. I sat slowly on the edge of the bed, my head fuzzy and my heart was racing.

"I'm going to see Kol," I heard myself breathed and even as I heard myself saying that, I couldn't believe it. I grabbed my handbag and passport and dashed downstairs, already purchasing the first flight back to Virginia.

I need my own miracle, I thought as I took a deep breath, desperately wanting to see Kol.


	10. Goodbye and Farewell

**Sorry for the late update, I had been busy with assignment and tests. And yes, Kol doesn't take Jeremy's place or brought back to life in this chapter. But I will bring him much earlier than TO. Hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Goodbye and Farewell**

You never know how much you love someone until he was taken from you. You never know how much you missed someone until you see him there, standing right in front of you. And you never know how wonderful it was to have your emotions back when it all came rushing into you.

And it was remarkable.

"Kol!" I half-shouted as I ran towards him before coming into a halt when he turned around. Frozen as his brown eyes locked with my blue ones. "Kol," I breathed, feeling myself tearing up and my heart filling with joy as I let my emotions in.

"Oh god, darling," he said, sighing in relief and happiness as he let Elena go. He threw the stake that Jeremy had shot at him and ran towards me.

And at that moment, everyone ceased to exist. There was only the two of us. Kol twirled me around and I hugged him tightly, my face buried in his neck as I breathed his scent. His scent that I'd missed so damn much.

"You're here, you're here," I found myself repeating it, still unable to believe it.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you," Kol said, hugging me tighter and kissing my hair. "I missed you," he said, breaking the hug to look at my face. He shook his head and our foreheads met, as he closed his eyes, and I watched as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Can we go?" I asked and he nodded, and he swept me away in a vampire speed.

He took me to the Young's farm and once he put me down on my feet, he just stared at me in wonder.

"I don't even know where to begin," he said and I chuckled.

"Why don't you start by kissing me?" I asked and he smiled, kissing me hard. It was surreal. I never thought I could feel his lips against mine ever again. "I love you. Please, don't leave me ever again," I said, between the kisses as Kol looked at me sadly.

"You know this is only temporary, darling," he said and I shook my head.

"No. I'm not letting you go. Again," I said fiercely. "Bonnie once brought Jeremy back to life. You've known thousands of witches. One of them can and will bring you back."

"I've thought about that, love. Trust me, necromancy is a tricky thing. Not every witches can do that and even some of the powerful witches that I know are dead," he said.

"Why do you sound like you're giving up? You are a legend, Kol Mikaelson. Witches either will follow you or fear you. They will help bring you back," I said.

"It's not easy, Vanessa," he said gently and I frowned.

"I'll be the one to decide! I can't-I can't live without you. Please," I said, begging him. "Why are you like this? Don't you love me?"

"You know I'd do anything to be with you again. But bringing someone back from the dead is against the nature. Nature wouldn't have it, especially to bring an abomination like me! I know my sins and I know how nature works," he said, looking tortured.

"If the nature wouldn't have it, there's plenty of other witchcrafts. Black magic, voodoo, and even Expression," I said and Kol glared at me. I held my stand, looking at him firmly and he finally nodded.

"We don't have much time. I'll list every powerful witches that will most likely willing to help," he said and I grinned.

"Now that's more like it," I said, kissing him quickly.

"And while I do that, you go find yourself a dress for your graduation," he said and I looked at him, wide eyed.

"I'm not going," I said in distaste. "It's a waste of time, with the super long wait for them to call my name to go on a stage for less than a minute only to receive a stupid scroll. I rather spend my time with you. God knows how long do we have," I said.

"You said you wanted to leave this town for good, right? Might as well go for your graduation. It'd be like a closing ceremony to your chapter in Mystic Falls," Kol said and I raised an eyebrow, looking at him in the eye.

"You have a plan," I said and he made an innocent face.

"Plan for what?" he asked and I smacked his chest.

"Tell me!" I half whined half demanded.

"Consider it a graduation gift," he said and I grinned.

"So how does this work, really? If I step outside of the triangle?"

"Then you won't be able to see me," he said and I huffed.

"Or touch you," I said mischievously, my hand trailing under his shirt to stroke his abs and he grinned.

"God, do I miss you," he said, pulling me into a deep kiss.

* * *

I took Kol advice and yes, I do need this. Once I graduated from this hell-hole, I'd be able to leave in peace. No loose ends. No regret. Only new beginning. I put on a simple black and white dress and braided my hair. As I put on the gown and placed the mortar board on my head, it felt nostalgic. A part of me, the human part, wished that everything was back to normal. Me graduating with my twin sister, Jeremy scowling and wishing he too had graduated, our parents shedding happy tears as they took our pictures, Jenna already sneaking bottle of vodka for us for tonight…

But that was out of the picture.

None of that was happening.

What I was left with, was this deep hatred for my living/dead family for ripping Kol from me, the sorrow of being alone without Kol, and an impending doom should Silas got what he wanted.

"Where's Elena? We can't do this without her," Caroline said urgently.

"I'm here!" Elena said, jogging towards them with Stefan. "Thank you for today," she said, hugging Bonnie.

"Oh my god," Bonnie said under her breath as she saw me approaching them.

"Nessie…you're here," Caroline said, surprised and I finally smiled, unable to keep my face straight with her.

"Yeah, for old time's sake," I said, not looking at my sister.

"You!" Caroline beamed and pulled me into a tight hug before I could protest.

"Nessie, can we just…" Elena began as Caroline released me from her death grip. I met her doe brown eyes coldly, stopping her from continuing her words.

"Forget about it?" I asked and she bit her lower lip. "I'll try. For Mom's and Dad's sakes," I said, couldn't help but feeling nostalgic. Elena wiped the tears that fell on her cheek and I could tell she really wanted to hug me. I looked at my friends' faces as I took a deep breath, and smiled.

"We made it. Despite all the bad things that happened," I said and laughed a little, and Caroline smiled, her eyes welled with tears of happiness.

"I can't believe it. We're actually all here. We are all here together! Bonnie Bennett, are you crying?"

"It's our last hurrah before you guys go off to college," Bonnie said, wiping her tears.

"Before we go off to college," Caroline corrected her.

"I...kinda sorta missed the deadline. You know, being an emotionless bitch," Elena said.

"Well, the perks of being a vampire, we can go wherever we wanna go. We can choose our own roommates. We could-we could get a triple room!" Caroline said excitedly before she eyed me. "Nessie?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have other plans. Have fun though," I said, smirking.

"Well, I'm happy we're all here," Bonnie said, looking at me with a sad smile.

"Aww, group hug!" Caroline demanded and I chuckled.

"Ah, I don't-I don't hug," Stefan protested.

"Oh, get over yourself!" Caroline said and we laughed, closing in for the hug.

"Welcome parents, family, and friends. What a beautiful day for a graduation. Thank you for joining us today on this special day, as we celebrate our graduates. So let's get started!" Mayor Hopkins opened the ceremony and everybody clapped. I scanned the crowd for Kol when I saw him, his boyish grin put a smile on my face and my grin widened. I noticed Elena's eyes on us as she fidgeted.

"Nessie…" she called me softly and I lazily turned to her. "I can't even begin…to say how sorry I am for what I did," she said and bit her lower lip guiltily. "It doesn't matter if it takes a thousand years for you to forgive me, I will wait for your forgiveness."

"Don't bother, Elena. I won't forgive you and Jeremy. Ever," I said softly.

"Nessie please…" Elena pleaded and I tilted my head to the side.

"You've mistaken me for someone else that bends over backward for your every whim," I said coldly. "Don't ruin my mood, sister. Or I might kill you before your name is called," I said with a fake smile and she sighed, turning to the front again.

"Matt Freeman," the Mayor called. "Elena Gilbert," he called and I clapped half-heartedly for my sister. "Vanessa Gilbert," he called and I smiled as I walked up onto the stage. It did feel good. It felt liberating like Kol had said, I wasn't just receiving a scroll, I was closing a chapter in my life; a chapter that had brought me pain and misery, with slight sliver of happiness, I thought as I felt Kol's eyes on me.

"Congratulations," the Mayor said cautiously and I smiled at him.

"Don't worry Mr Mayor. I'm leaving town in a couple of minutes," I said and thanked him, walking down the stage.

"Congratulations gorgeous," Kol greeted me and I smiled. He twirled me around and dipped me, before leaning into a kiss. He pulled me up with a grin and I kissed him again.

"You're in a happy mood despite being surrounded by my wretched sister and brother who killed you," I said questioningly and he shrugged.

"Maybe that's because we are also surrounded by twelve hybrids and twelve angry witches waiting to execute their revenge on the people that killed them," he said and I looked around. I recognized some of the hybrids and I looked at Kol.

"Whatever, let's go," I said and about to leave before he stopped me. "What?"

"I believe despite being immortal, you are only going to graduate once," he said, pulling out a phone and I smiled.

"Ah, is that why you cleaned up so nicely?" I teased.

"Well, I'm fortunate the Other Side has a barber and a tailor," he retorted before feigning a smile to one of the parents. "Hi, would you be so kind to take our photo?"

"Of course. Oh Vanessa sweetheart, is he your boyfriend?" Mrs Freeman asked and I smiled politely.

"Yes, he is," I said affectionately as I looked at Kol.

"If only your parents are here to see you," she said and I chuckled.

"Well, they'd be proud," I quipped and Kol laughed, kissing the top of my mortar board.

"Smile!"

* * *

"Well, well, well, the Big Bad Wolf to the rescue," I said, interrupting Klaus and Caroline. Caroline smiled meekly at Klaus and I before excusing herself.

"I'm surprised you're here. Getting you to go to prom was hard enough," Klaus said and I grinned. His blue eyes widened a little in surprise. "You have your humanity again," he said in realization at my sincere grin instead of my snarky one and I laughed.

"Well, someone helped brought it back," I said and gestured for Klaus to look behind him. Klaus turned to look over his shoulder and was face to face with Kol and he look at his brother with a mix of pain and joy.

"You rascal," he muttered under his breath before pulling Kol into a tight hug, clapping his back several times. Klaus let out a laugh, content to have hold his brother in his arms again.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see you, Nik," Kol said cheekily as he stared at Klaus. "Thank you for looking after my girl," he said and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"You owe me. She's a pain in the ass just like you, baby brother," Klaus said, a smile on his lips.

"How's our littlest Mikaelson?" Kol asked and Klaus looked at him in surprised before glancing at me.

"Vanessa doesn't have to tell me. The Other Side have news update too," Kol joked.

"I will do whatever it takes to bring you back. That I promised you," Klaus said and Kol nodded.

"Vanessa here knows what to do, if she needs anything, she'll call you."

"I know you miss Kol too, but I really want to steal him for the rest of the day," I said, giving puppy eyes to Klaus and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you in the flesh, hopefully soon. Gonna need my psychotic brother back in New Orleans," Klaus said and Kol rolled his eyes.

"As long as I got to keep the daggers, I'm all yours Nik," Kol said and glanced at me with a smirk. "Well, not all of me," he said, kissing my hair.

"See you later, Klaus," I hugged him and he kissed my cheek.

"Happy Graduation Day, sweetheart," he said and pat Kol's back before pulling him into a hug and bidding goodbyes.

* * *

"So this is the list of the witches' families and bloodlines and where you can track them," Kol said, slipping a folded paper into my hand. "I have faith in you," he said, before leaning in and kissing my lips softly. The sudden thought of not seeing Kol again startled my head and I deepened the kiss, my hand gripping his bicep and another held the back of his neck.

"I can't, I can't," I said, breathing frantically. I shut my eyes, aware that any minutes now I will no longer able to touch him, to kiss him, to hold him, to see him…

"I can't do this. I can't say goodbye to you," I said, and he hushed me softly, cupping my face and tilting it so that I would meet his teary brown eyed.

"It will be okay, love. Trust me," Kol said gently and I shook my head.

"I can't…the thought of not seeing you ever again. Kol, please, I need you," I said. I know there was nothing to do, except to accept it. But…"Bonnie! We can persuade her, hell, we can force her," I said and Kol's grip on my shoulders hardened.

"Vanessa, darling, I've tried. I've talked to her, she can't."

"What do you mean? She can't or she won't?" I asked, my voice rising.

"I love you," Kol cut me off and wiped my tears with his thumb. "God, I do really love you," he said, chuckling a little. I smiled, feeling more tears fell at his words and just stared deeply into his brown eyes.

"You rarely said those three words," I said and I caught a glimpse of his genuine smile, before he disappeared in a blink of an eye. I let out a sob, my knees weak and found myself on the ground.

"Goddamn, I love you too, Kol," I said and sighed.

I rose to my feet and dusted my hand, sorting my emotions out as I breathed. I wiped my tears and unfolded the paper to start my witch hunt to bring Kol back.

"No…" I whispered, my eyes widened in horror.

 _My sweet darling Vanessa,_

 _It may take centuries for you to understand and forgive me. I love you, I do. I really do love you Vanessa Evelyn Faith Gilbert. I have lived for a thousand years in darkness and in solitude. My world was painted with nothing but red. The night my eyes landed on your familiar face, at the Ball, you have captivated me. I never really know what it was, as I had never been interested in your beauty from my experience with your previous doppelgangers. Now I understand. My soul calls to you as yours to me. Your blue eyes, those beautiful blue eyes will forever be imprinted in my head._

 _You told me once that we have no control over who we fall in love with and it is true. I never realize how deeply have I fallen for you, my sweet butterfly. I have never felt peace and serene, not since I have lost my magic, but with you, I felt alive. You make me feel alive. You brought my humanity and sanity again. Thank you, darling. Thank you for the past few months. These past few months with you had made my life more meaningful and wonderful. And I wished I had met you a thousand years ago, and I wished I had not wasted a thousand years without you._

 _Now I hope you realize how much I truly really love you and this is why I did what I did. I had been selfish. I needed you more than blood, and I had been terribly selfish. I am nothing but toxic to you, love. Yes, you love me, but I have only changed you for the worst. Perhaps you had never been the kindest hearted vampire, but you had never truly been a monster either. You had your darkness, yes, but I should have never asked you to indulge in it. I should have been the one who changed for the better for your sake. And for that, I am sorry._

 _I will always look after you from here. I will continue to love you for as long as I am trapped here and even beyond then. I wanted nothing but happiness for you, even if it wasn't with me. I hope you will try to understand my reasons. And I know how stubborn and resilient you are, darling. But please live your forever happily, and stop looking for ways to bring me back._

 _I am forever an abomination. I am forever a monster, unfit for a queen like you._ _The world-_ _Your world would be better without Kol Mikaelson in it. Trust me, Vanessa. I love you._

 _Always and forever,_

 _Kol Mikaelson_


	11. Into the Lion's Den

**Apparently is now blocked in my country, Malaysia. It would really help if you guys help in with our petition. I had to find ways to access the site. Sorry for the late update! I really wish I can now update easily from now on and able to finish this stories.**

 **Chapter 11: Into the Lion's Den**

* * *

 **French Quarter, New Orleans**

"Didn't expect to see you so soon, love," Klaus greeted me as I stormed into the living room, barging into him drinking from a human's neck.

"Your brother is a son of a bitch!" I screamed, fuming. I grabbed a lamp and threw it across the room just to vent and annoy Klaus.

"Granted, my mother is a bitch," Klaus said, wiping his lips with a napkin. "Are you talking about Kol or Elijah…or Finn?" Klaus asked, still confused.

"Don't play games with me! Did Kol tell you about his plan?" I asked and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Stop that!" he scolded as I grabbed a marble looking ornament, about to throw at him. "What did he do now?" Klaus asked in annoyance as he snatched the ornament from my hand. I studied him a moment before letting out a sigh. I handed Klaus the goodbye letter Kol gave me and plopped down onto the couch, next to the half-dead woman.

"My darling Vanessa," Klaus read dramatically and I glared at him as my fangs lowered. Klaus chuckled a little before he continued to read the letter silently as I drank from the woman.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Klaus asked.

"You can start by listing every powerful witches that you know like Kol had promised," I snapped.

"Kol said-"

"Well if any of what he said is true, it's about the part that I am stubborn as hell. And I will bring him back and I will stake him dead myself!" I huffed, pushing the woman off me.

"You have to respect his decisions-"

"And what about my decisions?" I argued.

"Love, you can't see him, but I know he's been watching over you ever since your brother killed him in your bloody kitchen. He saw everything, he watched you grieved," Klaus said.

"Your point?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I erased your memory. But watching you grieved did tear me apart. And I'm sure it broke my brother's heart too," Klaus said and I remained silent.

"Make me remember," I said quietly and Klaus shook his head. "Klaus! You promised me you would never mess with my head again!" I exclaimed angrily, charging towards him and he dodged, pinning me against the wall by my shoulders harshly.

"What? And let you commit suicide again?" He growled and I looked at him in surprise.

"No," I said and Klaus scoffed, looking away. I looked at him pleadingly and he finally sighed. His hand touched the side of my head and his memories flooded my mind.

* * *

" _Vanessa love, where are you?" Klaus called out, seeing her room was empty. She'd her meal last night and it wasn't just one guy, it was a whole lot of them. He was going to close the door when something glistening caught his eye making him take a double look._

 _On the dressing table, was Vanessa's daylight necklace._

 _Klaus flashed over to the Gilbert's residence, or what was left of it. He went to Mystic Grill, the Wickery Bridge, he even went to Salvatore Boarding House and threatened them into finding Vanessa. Stefan and Damon quickly looked for her around the town and Klaus's eyes widened as he remembered._

 _He sped over to the graveyard and it was empty. "Where is she?" Klaus screamed at Stefan who just arrived at the scene._

" _I don't know Klaus-"_

" _You listen to me! If she-if anything happens to her, I will kill all of you. Every bloody single lot of you!" Klaus growled and release his chokehold over Stefan. He saw the forest and sighed._

" _What the bloody hell are you doing?" Klaus growled, pinning Vanessa against the tree. He found her. God, it was at Kol's favorite spot as a child._

" _You were not supposed to find me," she said softly before looking at him tearfully. "It hurts," she said, tears falling nonstop as she looked at him pleadingly. "Make it stop," she sobbed._

" _Love, it will be okay," he said, pulling her into his embrace._

" _I can't. Everything is heightened," she said._

" _I know," Klaus said softly, stroking her head._

" _It's okay, it's okay," Klaus said and then Vanessa screamed into his chest before she started sobbing hysterically. Then, Klaus did what he thought was right at the moment._

" _Vanessa love," he said, tilting her head so that she'd look at him. Her blue eyes glistened under the moonlight. "Turn it off."_

* * *

"Vanessa, sweetheart," Klaus called me and I bit my lower lip. I felt myself shaken by the memories. "I know you love my brother very much, but your love for Kol is destructive. You are too dependent on him," he said.

"I can't live without him," I said through my gritted teeth and Klaus slammed my body against the wall.

"What? If he's dead, you have to die too? You can't live without a bloody man? Where's the strong girl that I knew so well? Where's the survivor that I healed from my werewolf bite?" Klaus asked me angrily and I felt my heart clenched at his words.

"She's dead," I said under my breath. "She died the second she watched her soul mate screamed as he burned to ashes."

"Love," Klaus said gently and he pulled me into an embrace. He let out a sigh as I buried my face in his neck.

"I don't know what to do," I admitted tearfully. "I don't know how to do this."

"I know it's hard. Grief is heightened and heartbreak is like your soul being ripped apart. It takes time, but you will be okay," Klaus said and I just hugged him tighter.

"Make me feel okay?" I asked him quietly and Klaus looked at me carefully.

"What exactly do you want?" he asked me and I took a deep breath.

"I don't want to feel pain, sadness or grief. Not until I have Kol back by my side," I said determinedly.

"With no pain, no sadness, do you know what that is?" Klaus asked.

"I know. Make me turn it off," I said and Klaus shook his head.

"I'm going insane Klaus," I said, begging him. "Please. You compelled me once, you can do it again," I growled and he sighed.

"Turn it off, love."

* * *

 **Paris, France**

"Ms Gilbert?" A dark haired vampire asked me with a charming smile.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked, taking him in. He seemed at ease, not even thinking that I am a threat to him.

"You can call me Charles. I took over the infamous Marque de Sade's business after his unfortunate demise," he said.

"Are you an enemy of his?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side and he just smiled.

"I believe we should not talk ill of the dead. How can I help you?" he asked.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Of course. Vanessa Gilbert. A _friend_ of Kol Mikaelson," he said carefully.

"Right, I'm on a witch business on behalf of the Late Kol Mikaelson. And I'm sure a man of your power and knowledge, could help me," I said, calmly.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"I'm looking for some Dubois witches, is there any scattering around here?"

"What do you want with them?" he asked.

"You know what I want," I said, leaning back and crossing my legs.

"Yes, unfortunately, having Kol Mikaelson back in this world is not very ideal with me," he said in distaste.

"What if your existence ceases to exist? Would that be ideal to you?" I asked lightly with a smile.

"That is an idiotic threat, Ms Gilbert. I am much older than you are," he said.

"And underestimating me in a battle is quite idiotic," I said truthfully.

"Is that so?"

"Since I'm in no mood to get blood in my hair today, I'll let you live. Tell me where can I find the witches."

"That would be no," he said and I shrugged, before quickly stabbing his wrist with a pocket knife. He groaned and I retracted the knife.

"That was laced with werewolf venom," I said with a wink. "One of my tricks against an older vampire. Courtesy of Klaus Mikaelson," I said. "Tell me where they are and I'll let you live."

"The witches have migrated to New Orleans during the witches' trial," he growled and I shook my head.

"Well, well, do you have any other witches that could be of use to me?"

"If I give you my witch, you'll heal me?" he asked and I smiled.

"Of course," I said.

"Christine Delacour. She's a bartender in Chez Georges," he said and I grinned.

"Thank you, and oh, I lied about the werewolf venom," I said with a wink, before snapping his neck.

* * *

 **Chez Georges, Paris**

"Bonjour. Is Christine Delacour around?" I asked the bartender with nametag Jean.

"Sorry, she went home," the blonde bartender said robotically and I clicked my tongue in

distaste. "What can I get for you?"

"Scotch on the rocks please," a British accented voice interrupted and the bartender placed two glasses. I glanced to my side and raised an eyebrow at the stranger.

"Can I help you?" I asked in annoyance and he smiled, unbuttoning the button of his coat as he sat next to me.

"I believe we can help each other," he said.

"Are you one of Charles's men? Did he not find it funny about the werewolf venom?" I said, sipping on the scotch and the man looked at me patiently.

"You don't remember me?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Should I?" I asked and he forced a smile on his face.

"You hurt my pride, Ms Vanessa," he said and the way he said my name was too familiar that my mind finally recognized his face.

"Tristan de something," I said and he looked at me, slightly amused.

"Tristan de Martel," he corrected me. "No humanity does give you a beautiful glow," he said.

"Thank you, not to mention the scent of blood of the people I murdered as my perfume," I said dryly.

"Well Ms Vanessa, as I said, I believe I have a deal to offer," he said and I raised an eyebrow. "A witch powerful enough to bring Kol Mikaelson from the dead for you."

"In return of?" I asked suspiciously.

"In return for an agreement," he said.

"To what?"

"My offer for you is unlimited power and resources beyond your imagination. I run an elite society of vampires call the Strix. And I'd like to invite you to join our rank," Tristan explained and I raised an eyebrow at him, sipping the scotch.

"A vampire club?" I asked, amused. I noticed several men in suit that sat far enough from us and two women in fancy dress and I raised an eyebrow at him. "You brought your bodyguards. Is this a threat?"

"No, love. I simply have too many enemies and I'm here to make a friend," he told me with a smile. "I'll leave you to think about it. I do hope you consider this offer _thoroughly_. Until we meet again," he said, taking my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. I held his eyes and waited until he left.

"So Jean darling, where can I find this Christine?"

* * *

I woke up as the sunlight shone on my face and yawned. It's been a while since I woke up without a hangover. I remembered the meeting with Tristan and sighed. I knew he was the one who had killed or kidnapped the Delacour witch. He wanted me for a reason and I needed to know why. I had a sense that he had been the reason to my failure in finding witches to perform the resurrection spell. I had literally scoured the Earth searching for witches. London, Ireland, Turkey, Cairo, Norway, Italy and now here. I rolled my eyes at the thought and headed out to find some answers.

It wasn't until three days later that I heard from him. A lacey white dress with long slit was hung on the wardrobe waiting to be found in the morning. With it was a box of white glittering high heels. My phone rang a second later and I rolled my eyes.

"White is really is not my color," I said and I heard light chuckles from the other line.

" _I'd like to disagree. You'd look divine in white,"_ Tristan said.

"So, where will I be going?" I asked.

" _I'll have a limo to pick you up at eight_ ," he said.

"Fancy, I feel like a Cinderella," I joked and he laughed.

" _I'll see you tonight,"_ he said before hanging up.

"Now, now, I supposed I have to get ready," I said, formulating a plan. The thing about having humanity stripped from you was that you were able to think clearly. It could be a trap, I thought. Whatever he wants from me, it could be a loss for me. Humanity Vanessa who was deeply in love and was miserable at her lover's death would do anything but me? Yes, I'd do anything to achieve my goal but my judgment wasn't clouded by love.

Love is weakness, I had once said. And unfortunately, it is true.

* * *

Later that evening, the bell rang on my hotel suite and I picked up my white clutch and answered the door. It was one of Tristan's men and I followed him down to the lobby to the limousine that was waiting for us. Inside, there was no Tristan.

We arrived at one of the fanciest hotel and I was greeted by vampires. Vampires all around the world of various ethnicity and ages. The decoration of the hall was elegant and fancy, with large crystal chandeliers hanging everywhere. The man that had accompanied me handed me a white feathery mask and I put it on. He nodded before leaving me on my own.

I didn't have to guess long, the party was hosted by Tristan and Tristan, being the host will make his grand entrance fashionably late. He reminded me of the Mikaelsons, always needing extra flair.

"Welcome, Vanessa," a tall, dark skinned woman greeted me behind her mask and I smiled.

"Hi," I said. "You are?"

"I'm Aya. And I'll entertain you before Tristan arrives," she said silkily, leading me throughout the room. Vampires fed openly on humans and I looked at Aya.

"This is by far the fanciest vampire party ever. What exactly do you guys do?"

"Our goal is to create a better world for our kind. We organize countless of events that will benefit the world and ourselves. Countless of assassinations, conflicts, peace treaty and even war. You may recognize some of the famous faces. We make use of our sources and eliminate them without a second thought should it be poisonous to our members. We're the top of the food chain; the smartest, the strongest. And, we do as we please and take what we want."

"Is that so?" I asked her.

"Tristan informed me of the price you'd ask. We have no problems to grant you that favour. We have the strongest and most powerful clan of witches at our hands, ready for command."

"And you have no problem with Kol alive?" I asked.

"Believe it or not, Kol was quite a friend," Tristan's voice interrupted us and I smiled.

"I thought you were going to make a grand entrance?" I said playfully and Aya nodded at Tristan, leaving us.

"I was about to," he said softly to me and offered me his arm. "The Strix is the oldest and most influential society of vampires. We have intel and members all around the world. Our resources, is endless. Knowledge from all over the world for you to learn and master. Like Aya, she knew all kind of poisons that can even neutralize an Original. Whatever you want, as member of the Strix will be granted."

"I can't say I'm not intrigued," I said and Tristan smiled. He noticed a tall brunette sauntering over us and he adjusted his coarse.

"Vanessa, this is Jacqueline Francois," Tristan said and I smiled at her. "Famously known as Jack the Ripper. She was a huge help to us back in London by creating chaos and fear in the people. Back then, we had this group of vampire hunter hunting our kind."

"Wow, I look forward to hear what's true and what's not regarding your bloodshed," I said and Tristan smiled.

"And I look forward to getting to know Kol's latest flame," she said, stroking my hair and tucking the strand of hair behind my ear. "Blonde, pretty, not really his type. You must be good in bed," she taunted and I gripped her wrist sharply.

"Careful, darling. I also have his psychotic tendencies," I warned and Tristan pressed his hand on my waist.

"Excuse us," he said, leading me away. "Well, well, you're quite aggressive," Tristan commented and I glanced at him sweetly.

"Having second thoughts about inviting me into your vampire club?" I asked playfully and he smiled.

"Love, allow me to introduce you to Shen Min. He was the torture consultant for the legendary conqueror, Genghis Khan." A Chinese man in his thirties with slicked black hair and black suit shook my hand.

"Really? Wow, I'd like to hear your stories one day," I said and he looked pleased at my enthusiasm.

"Before that," Tristan said and led me to the staircase. He grabbed a glass of champagne and handed over to me and tapped his glass with a knife. "My fellow friends," he called out and smiled. "Welcome! It's such a rare occasion for us to come together like this to revel for one night in the company of true equals. I'd like to take a moment to welcome a very special guest," he said and offered me his hand. I took his hand and stepped on the staircase, chin up. "Vanessa Gilbert."

"Thank you. The honor is truly mine," I said silkily.

"Before we allow you to formally join us, well, you will have to prove your worth," Tristan announced and I remained calm. "If you haven't noticed, Ms Vanessa, over the course of this evening, someone has managed to take something quite dear to you…your daylight ring."

I touched my daylight necklace that I had worn as hair ornament on my braided bun and my hand trailed down my neck. The necklace that hold Kol's daylight ring was gone.

"The test is quite simple. First, you need to deduce the identity of the thief. Then, you are simply to take back what is yours... Although, I doubt the prize will be easily relinquished. After all, despite our refinement, we're still a rather violent bunch," Tristan said and I chuckled alongside with the others.

"When's the deadline?" I asked him with a smirk.

"Dawn," he said. "In victory, you become one of us. In failure, you meet your death," Tristan said, eyes on me. I stepped down the stairs to the front of him and shook my head as the crowd dispersed.

"Well, well. You invited me to your party, offered me a membership for your fancy club but I have to go through all this trouble? That's absurd," I complained and Tristan shrugged.

"Yes, but darling, you are going to have to prove yourself to them,"

"Fine, whatever," I said, downing the champagne.

"Good luck," he said and I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm serious," he said, his arm on mine. "I saw what an extraordinary talent you are, Vanessa."

"And what do you get in return?" I asked and he stared at me, almost in wonder.

"You," he answered simply and I could see it was the truth.

"Me?" I asked ridiculously and he smiled. "I'm not some famous ripper or a queen or Lady of the North. I'm young, not really powerful, not even that strong, doesn't really have the knowledge of the poison or the Art of War-"

"I know your worth," Tristan cut me off, and took a step closer to me. His face just inches from mine as his cold blue eyes stared at me. "Do you?" he asked softly yet challengingly and I fell quiet.

* * *

An hour later, after confirming my suspicion, I walked up the staircase and tapped the glass with a knife.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," I called out and saw Tristan from across the room looking at me in surprise. "I'm sorry, this party is getting rather dull so I'd like it if the real fun could begin," I said with a smile.

"You have your answer?" Aya asked and I smiled knowingly, thanking her for giving me the clue earlier. I tiled my head to side, looking at the brunette dead in the eyes.

"Hiding in plain sight with sweet Jacqueline over there." Jacqueline or Jack the Ripper smirked, and held up her left hand to show the lapis lazuli ring on her index finger.

"Congratulations. But that's only half of the challenge of course," Aya said and I cracked my neck, ready for a fight. I leaped down the staircase, landing gracefully.

"That is my dead boyfriend's daylight ring on your finger. I suggest you take it off before I chop it off your finger," I said, glaring at the brunette.

"I'd like to see you try," she said, smirking. I glanced over at Tristan who nodded at me. I downed the rest of the champagne and placed it on the tray.

"Alright, I didn't spend any money on the dress anyway," I said, ripping off the dress to help me fight better.

I threw the knife that I was holding and she ducked before glaring at me and lunging at me. I dodged to my right, and wrapped the ripped cloth of my dress around her neck before strangling her and kicking her spine. She grunted as she fell to her knees and grabbed me by my head and flipped me over. I landed on my back with a thud and saw her red high heel about to stomp on my head and managed to roll over in time. I pulled her ankle and grabbed a hold of her neck as she fell and slammed her onto the floor.

"Well, Kol always did like his girls to be feisty," she commented before kicking me in the stomach and flipped to her feet. She jabbed a few attacks to which I was able to block but unable to counter. I had to do something before she had me cornered and that was when she punched me in the stomach before smacking my head. I growled, childishly pulling her hair and slamming her head onto the wall.

"If you are trying to make me jealous, I'm afraid that's not a good idea," I said, slamming her head again before throwing her off the other side of the wall. She slid and held her ground and cracked her neck. She snatched a knife from the table and started to slice the air. I finally managed to catch her wrist and twisted her arm, making her loose the grip on the knife and caught it.

"You may be the famous serial killer in London, and you may be stronger than me," I said. "But I know a few tricks that I learned from my enemies," I said, and jabbed the knife precisely into one of her eyeball. "And also, I can be psycho as hell," I whispered, taking out the knife and stabbed her temple hard for that little knife to penetrate her skull.

Breathing hard, I glanced around me as the members of the Strix stood and watched me silently before my eyes fell to Tristan. He walked over me and offered me his hand that I took. He handed me his handkerchief as he circled around me, much like the very first time I met him.

"Ms Vanessa here has shown us her capabilities and her worth to join our ranks. If you'd do the honour," he said, breaking a stake from the mahogany desk and handed it to me.

"The offer is gracious and tempting. Who wouldn't want power at their hands?" I said in wonder as I tucked the loose strands of my hair behind my ear. "But Tristan darling, I do not appreciate being manipulated to do your bidding. I've spent my whole life living like that," I said, leaning in close to him. "Thank you for the offer, but I will not be manipulated anymore," I said, kissing his cheek.

I walked back to the infamous Jack the Ripper and pulled out the knife from her head and chop off her finger. I slid Kol's daylight ring off her finger before throwing the finger over my shoulder, and walked away with no regret.

* * *

I was back in my hotel room, drawing a bath with expensive bath salts as I lit the scented candles, needing some peace. My phone rang and I held back a smile that fell once I saw the caller ID. Rolling my eyes, I answered the video call from Klaus.

"Miss me? Or did you just discover the tiny camera symbol means your phone is capable of having a video call?" I teased.

" _One of these days that pretty mouth of yours might get you killed, sweetheart,"_ Klaus said before breaking into a smile. I returned the smile and he raised an eyebrow at my appearance. _"So I supposed your witch hunt didn't go well?"_ he asked and I smirked.

"You should have seen the other girl," I said, fixing my hair.

" _Ah, I always love a catfight,"_ Klaus said and I rolled my eyes as I undressed. Klaus eyes widened as he gaped, before he looked away, earning laughter from me.

"Wow, I didn't consider you as a gentleman," I teased and he glared at me. I entered the bathtub and poured myself a glass of wine. "On the contrary, I found a witch."

" _You do?"_

"I turned the offer down however," I said after a while. "I supposed I'm glad I'm not controlled by my heightened emotions. The price can be deadly," I told.

" _There will be other ways, love,"_ Klaus said and I shrugged.

"Send my love to Elijah," I said and raised my eyebrow. "I tried to call him, but I figured you have him daggered," I said pointedly and he laughed.

" _Well, had to be done,"_ he said almost sadly and I rolled my eyes.

"Bye, Klaus," I said and he stared at me for a while before he nodded.

" _Bye love. Take care,"_ he said and I sighed as the call ended. I leaned back to the tub and sipped on the wine.

* * *

" _Kol, I brought presents!" I called as I entered our luxury suite in Paris._

" _In here!" he replied from the bathroom and I left the two blonde girls back in the living room._

" _You drew a bath? Never knew you a bath person," I said and he rolled his eyes._

" _I drew it for you," he said in annoyance. I lit up in glee before cooing in adoration._

" _Aww, I think I'm getting used to you being sweet," I said and he grinned._

" _They said bath can relax you? And after the day we had with de Sade, I think you need it," he said, pulling me close to him as he unzipped my dress._

" _Who are they?"_

" _The internet," he replied cheekily and I grinned._

" _You are so cute," I said and he laughed._

" _And devilishly handsome," he added and I grinned as I let him slid my dress off my body._

" _And devilishly handsome," I agreed, kissing him in the lips. His hands roamed my thigh and waist, before cupping my breast. I sighed in content, as my hand played with his hair and the other stroked his arm._

" _You are overdressed," I said and he smirked, as he took off his shirt. I entered the bathtub and he raised his eyebrow as he unbuckled his belt._

" _How am I going to fit in that small bathtub?" he complained._

" _I'm sorry your highness. I forgot you used to live in a castle," I said, and dragged him into the tub with a splash, causing the water to flood the bathroom tiles._

" _Speaking of castle, tomorrow we shall leave for Marseille. I'd like to take you to the De Martel's castle. I believe there are little what left of it, but I'd like to show you where we used to live," he said._

" _De Martel?" I asked. "Who are they?"_

* * *

My eyes flew opened at the intrusion. Smelling his cologne, I smirked. "While you are at it, why don't you bring me another glass of wine," I called out to the air.

"I come bearing gifts," Tristan said, stopping at the bathroom door.

"Oh you can come in, I don't mind." I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow at his bloodied shirt. "What did she do to deserve that?"

"Fraternizing with my enemy, causing distress to my sister," Tristan replied with a casual shrug. He sat on the bathtub next to my feet and looked at me. "I chose the people that will take any initiate's daylight jewellery. They are executed every time," he explained.

"What if I fail to kill her?" I asked.

"You won't," he replied simply. I raised an eyebrow in question. "I know every initiate's potential and strength."

"Whatever," I said, closing my eyes. Tristan snapped his fingers and a terrified brunette walked into the bathroom.

"Ah, you did come bearing gift," I said. "Wait, didn't you say gifts?"

"One at a time, love," Tristan said and I smiled charmingly. I rose to my feet, and I watched as Tristan held his eye contact with me even with my naked body on display. He grabbed a towel, and offered it to me. I took it with a smile and wrapped the towel around my body as I circled the poor girl.

"Ladies first," Tristan said and I grinned, before I felt my face changed and I sunk my fangs into the girl's neck. He bit her on the other side of the neck and I felt rush of pleasure flood my vein. We let the girl drop dead and I pinned him against the wall.

"I don't like to be manipulated," I told him warningly.

"I'm not," he said calmly.

"We'll see," I said, tracing his neck with my nail down to his torso before looking back up at him.

"Don't worry. Kol's too dead to kill you. You may touch me," I said and he looked at me calculatingly. In a flash, Tristan had me against the wall and crashed his lips against mine.

* * *

When you've been with a man like Kol, apparently you learned a few tricks how to satisfy a man. And also, you learned how to make men sleep well. I pressed my red lips on the note and smiled.

"Thank you for the gifts, darling," I said and dragged my luggage out of the suite, heading for Athens, Greece.

 _Darling Tristan,_

 _I know you've been watching me for quite a while. That's how you knew I like my victims to be brunette. I know you've made your research about me ever since we met on Las Vegas._

 _And you waited to have a proposal to offer me. And yes, I did question you on my initiation. In truth, I already know the answer._

 _I do not have wealth, power, strength or even knowledge, but I do have connections. To the Mikaelsons to be exact._

 _I know all about you and the Strix before you brought me to your little gathering. I know about your sister and her illness. I know about Aya and Elijah's history. I know about Lucien and his company._

 _And I shall tell you for the last time, I don't like to be manipulated. There's a price for even trying to manipulate me. Therefore, thanks for the witch. We're even, I promised._

 _Au revoir._

 _P/S: Apparently ancient vampires don't like passwords._

 _Love,_

 _Vanessa_

* * *

 **I don't know if you guys want Nessie to join the Strix, but I wanted to show this side of her. That she isn't just some psychotic, angry vampire that lashes out. She is also smart and cunning, (traits that she learned from Klaus) and she wasn't going to fall for Tristan's words and manipulation. It was a nice turn of event, huh? That Vanessa actually know Tristan's move and beat him at his own game :) You go gurl!**


	12. True Love Prevails

**Do you remember the first time Shane saw Vanessa and he recognized her? So in this chapter we'll see the shadow self of Vanessa! I hope you like her xx And Kol returns! I hope you like the way he was brought back and I apologize if this chapter isn't that great.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: True Love Prevails**

 **Athens, Greece**

I arrived at Athens and checked into a hotel and freshened up, before emailing the witch that I'd be dropping by later that evening. The address was to a grand hotel and I asked for Selena at the receptionist. Minutes later, a woman with wavy auburn hair, a human maybe, approached me.

"Ms Gilbert? My name is Moira. I'm here to take you to Selena."

"Lead the way," I said with a smile, trying to hide how nervous I really was. She led me to the elevator and pressed on the fifteenth floor and led me to the room. She opened the door to reveal an expensive looking suite. The living room was slightly dimmed with candles lined up on the table. She gestured me to sit and asked politely if I wanted to drink.

"No thank you," I said.

"You should try this mountain tea," she offered and I smiled.

"Sure, why not," I said. She returned with three cups of tea and placed it on the table.

"While we wait for Ma'am, would you like me to give you a reading?" she asked. I glanced at the tarot deck and forced a chuckle.

"My last tarot card reading wasn't that pleasant," I said.

"But it did predict what happened, did it not?" she asked me calmly and I pursed my lips, thinking.

"Are you a witch or just a human who loves supernatural?" I asked skeptically and she laughed.

"I am a licensed witch," she joked.

"Alright," I said. She shuffled the cards and I took a deep breath, trying to clear my mind from the bad memories of my first experience with a tarot card reading.

"Choose three cards," the human said and I opened my eyes and watched the cards carefully. I chose and flipped the card as Moira read.

"The Tower for your past, The Moon for your present, and for your future Strength,"

"Another warning, great," I said, at the sight of the Tower card and she shrugged.

"It's always good to know what lies ahead. But this, is in the past. You have had terrible incident that changed your life. Drastically. You should know that there was nothing that you could have done to prevent it, so stop beating yourself up. You should also remember that you weren't the only one affected by it," she said, pointing at the two individuals on the Tower card. "Great losses can be a new beginning. Sometimes, things have to fall apart to make ways for better things."

"Very motivating," I commented, sipping on the tea and crossing my leg.

"The Moon for your present; well, you have to be cautious. There is a challenge ahead. When it comes to the Moon, you have to remember that we are only seeing one side of the moon. Not everything is what it seems. These two towers seem similar, one goal but different paths. A wolf and a dog can be friends, but friends can become enemies, and enemies can become friends. Think carefully who you trust," she said.

"What about that scorpion?" I asked, to the image of scorpion coming out from the river.

"That's a lobster," she corrected and I laughed. "But your eyes saw it. Do not underestimate your enemy. Even if they are small, their claws can still hurt."

"While strength is the rawest form of power. Having it appear in your future is a good sign," she said with a smile. "Combining it with the other two, well, I can see this strong power that you will possess in your future. It will change you and your life but this…is good. Serenity, peace, and joy. This infinity symbol..." her words trailed off before she noticed someone and stood. I glanced over my shoulder and followed suit as a woman entered the living room.

She was dressed in a black dress with gold lining and fancy embroidery and was wearing a black veil to cover her face, probably to hide her identity. There was a head chain on the veil to glamorize her look and she gestured for me to sit. I could see her long blonde locks curled and styled in fancy braids but I couldn't really see her face or how she looked like.

"I take it you are Selena?" I asked, sitting down. I noticed her red lips curled into a sweet smile as she sat gracefully in front of me.

"She is," Moira answered instead. "Please, finish your tea," she requested before leaving me with Selena. I could feel her penetrating gaze and felt like she could see through my soul. I cleared my throat, slightly awkward at the silence.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," I said politely. She took the three cards that I had chosen and tilted her head to the side before looking back at me. The cards erupted in blue flame and the redhead witch appeared again with a wooden box and took out an elegant looking knife with engraving of Greek letters on the blade.

"Your cup," she asked, and I handed over the cup and Selena placed the burning cards into the cup. She placed her hand outwards and I offered her my hand. She read incantations in ancient language before slicing my palm and hers. Taking my bleeding palm in hers over the flame, she was silent.

Is this it? Bringing Kol back to the living world?

" _What you pray is nothing mere,_

 _How you've astrayed from your dear,_

 _For the devil to raise the man,_

 _Back to the evil where it all began."_

I snatched away my hand at the loud voice inside my head but her grip was strong. She repeated it in my head and I felt a burning in my palm and it intensified and spread throughout my body. She finally released my hand and I held it near my chest.

"What was that?" I asked, shocked and angry. I glanced over at Moira who walked towards Selena and touched her shoulder. I watched as her eyes went blank and she repeated the words in my head.

"I am not here for your bad poetry or your card games," I snapped at the witch and she just returned my glare calmly and I watched as the flames dimmed. I took a deep breath, finding myself getting annoyed at the silent witch and also the burning sensation of the cut still wasn't healing.

 _"Again and again, the cycle repeats,_

 _Over and over, of lies and deceits,_

 _Down this path, should you continue_

 _Only bloodbath, awaits you."_

I groaned at the loud voice in my head combined with Moira's monotone voice.

"Enough of this threat! You know why I am here. You went into troubles wanting me here. Now-" my words stopped as the witch took my hand harshly, and I felt him.

"I knew you wouldn't listen," came Kol's voice from behind me.

"Kol?" I asked, my eyes widened. I felt my emotions roared, finally seeing him after two months and he just chuckled.

"Hello darling," he said, and stepped towards me and sat next to me.

"This is not an illusion," I stated in amazement, glancing over at the witches. I had seen Kol multiple times in my delusions over the past months and also when Silas appeared as Kol and played with my head.

"No it is not," she said.

"There is a reason why I asked you not to bring me back," Kol told me firmly before sighing. He ran a hand through his tousled brown hair and smiled. "But I know how stubborn you can be, Vanessa Gilbert," he said, chuckling before pressing his lips on top of my head.

"I don't care," I said. "I need you," I told him and he nodded.

"I know," Kol said and kissed me softly. I could feel his warm lips against mine and my heart fluttered in happiness. "I supposed I'll see you soon," he said with a cheeky smile, and nodded to the witch. I glanced at her before realizing Kol was gone.

"So…you will do this?" I asked warily and she nodded without a word. She looked at Moira and I waited. They seemed to be exchanging words telepathically before Selena stood, smoothing down her dress with her unwounded hands.

"You haven't told me your price," I said and she shook her head, before exiting the living room and entered one of the rooms.

"There is a price but it is just a simple favor. Think about it carefully. About resurrecting Kol Mikaelson," she said. "When you are ready, she will find you," she said as she wrote something on the paper.

"So you're her translator?" I asked as she handed me the note with the poems.

"Something like that," she said, shrugging.

"Thank you," I said and headed back to my hotel, staring at the mystical words all day long.

* * *

" _You sure you saw him?"_ Klaus asked.

"Yes, I can feel him. We kissed," I said.

" _Well, if you can pay the price,"_ Klaus said skeptically and I let out a heavy sigh.

"They didn't tell me the price. They are more concern about me making the right decision," I said exasperatedly.

" _Well, Kol brings more chaos than well…peace,"_ Klaus said, commenting about the tarot reading as well.

"You're not listening to me. What's up with you?" I asked.

" _Marcel,"_ he breathed in irritation.

"Do you want me to come?" I asked and Klaus shook his head.

" _I can't have any weakness, sweetheart,"_ he said and I raised an eyebrow. " _Don't flatter yourself,"_ he snapped and I laughed.

"Well if you want, I'm just a phone call away. They did say I'll possess great power in the future," I said and Klaus chuckled.

" _In the future, love. Not yet,"_ he reminded and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I hate you, bye," I said, ending the video call and cutting off Klaus's chuckles.

I sighed, and read the poetry again.

 _What you pray is nothing mere,_

 _How you are astray from your dear,_

 _For the devil to raise the man,_

 _Back to the evil where it all began._

 _Again and again, the cycle repeats,_

 _Over and over, of lies and deceits,_

 _Down this path, should you continue_

 _Only bloodbath, awaits you_.

I narrowed my eyes at the word and let out a groan, knowing where to meet the witch.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, Virignia**

"Damn, I wish I was wrong," I said, driving into Mystic Falls border with deep annoyance.

" _I don't think so,"_ Klaus's voice on my ear and I sighed. _"Many evil was born there," he said, chuckling in amusement._

"I know. You Originals is what made me sure it was Mystic Falls," I said. "Damn, I thought it would be where Silas was entombed but…well, we were all born here," I said, shrugging.

" _What about that ominous part about bloodbath and whatnot?"_ Klaus asked.

"Oh, I figured that out long ago," I said.

" _Really?"_

"Lies, deceits, bloodbath," I trailed off. "Sound familiar? You, Kol," I said and laughed. "No offense, but you know. Sounds like Mikaelson family drama," I said.

" _I supposed,"_ Klaus said with a huff.

"I've got to go. Sheriff's in town," I said, noticing Liz.

" _Ah, send my love to her and her daughter, will you?"_ Klaus said and I rolled my eyes, ending the call.

"Vanessa," Liz said as I closed the car door and took off my shades. "What are you doing in town?"

"Oh relax, I'm not going to kill anyone," I said to her.

"The massacres three months ago-"

"Let bygones be bygones," I said, waving her off. "So I hope Elena's not here. I might try to rip her head off."

"They're in college. You didn't apply?" Liz asked and I raised an eyebrow at her, slightly amused. "I know you are still that little girl who would pick a fight with a boy twice her size because he bullied my Caroline. You are still that little girl who love to bake cookies at my place," she said and I watched how her blue eyes glistening.

"Well I was also the one who almost rip your heart out, Sheriff," I said and put on my shades. "Don't get too sentimental with me," I told her, opening the car door.

"Your friend Bonnie is dead," Sheriff said and I froze.

"So is my boyfriend," I told her before driving away.

* * *

 **Mystic Grill**

"Vanessa," Matt looked at me in surprise as I walked towards the bar.

"Hi," I said with a genuine smile. "Scotch on the rocks," I told him.

"Why are you here?" Matt asked.

"For a drink," I answered slyly and he didn't look amused. "This was my home once," I said, shrugging.

"You showing up right now is not really the right time. What are you really-oh, crap," Matt muttered and I looked at him questioningly.

"The Gilbert twin has finally arrived. Here I thought you were going to miss the party!" Stefan called out as he walked and I grinned.

"You looked happy! What's up with you?" I asked, grinning at his carefree attitude. I went for a hug before releasing him.

"Nessie, that's not-"

"Stefan, I know," I cut Matt's words and crossed my arm. "Silas, long time no see," I said wryly.

"Smart girl," he said. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

"No," I said and nodded at Matt. "I'll see you around," I said and turned to glare at Silas. "And I'll see you never."

"Wait," Silas said, catching my arm and I rolled my eyes as I glared at him. Silas smiled innocently at Matt before he ushered me to a table. "I want you to help me with something and I promise I'll return the favour," Silas said, forcing me to sit across him.

"So many people keep offering me stuff," I complained and called for a waitress. "Cheeseburger with fries and a glass of your blood," I compelled her.

"I'll have the same," Silas said and the waitress nodded with a smile.

"You want to bring back Kol for me?" I asked skeptically.

"Sure," Silas said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"In return of?"

"I need to do locator spells and you can help me with that," Silas said and I narrowed my eyes at him. "You can trust me," Silas tried to convince me and I laughed.

"I really shouldn't be making deals with the devil-" I said and froze, realizing what I had just said.

"What?"

"For the _devil_ to raise the man, back to the evil where it all began," I quoted and sighed. "So I guess you are the devil in the said prophecy," I groaned and Silas looked interested.

"What prophecy?" he asked and he looked at me, his forest green eyes wildered in excitement. "You've met with Selena?" he asked and I looked at him, shocked.

"What? How do you know?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh my god, I love you," Silas said to me and clasped his hands together. "Alright, cheeseburger and then locator spells!" he said enthusiastically, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

"So the cure now runs in Katherine's blood and she's kidnapped by a Traveller vampire, Qetsiyah linked you to Stefan and fried his brain so you can't do mind trick, you want to destroy the Other Side by destroying the anchor…" I summed it up as Silas ate his fries.

"And I have no idea what it looks like or where it is," Silas said.

"You've been here for three months. What have you been doing?" I asked playfully and he glared at me.

"Right back at you with resurrecting your boyfriend," he countered grudgingly and I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know about Selena?" I asked. "Who is she?"

"I've told you about Amara and I," Silas said.

"Yes, very boring and very anticlimactic. Although, I did like the plot twist where Qetsiyah screw you over," I commented and Silas gave me a look.

"Ha ha, very funny," Silas said, unamused. "Aren't you a little bit curious about where you come from?" Silas asked and I gaped at him, realizing it.

"I'm her doppelganger?" I asked, gaping at the newfound information. "No wonder she was covering her face. I'd have a bloody heart attack if she revealed her face right then and there."

"Selena was an Oracle back in my days and one of the most powerful witches, alongside me and Qetsiyah. So when you talked about prophecy, I assumed you two have already met," Silas explained.

"She sees the future? Well, she said she'll meet me when I'm ready," I told him.

"Great, so I know Selena is coming over so that's left with finding Katherine," Silas said.

"You can't do magic," I stated.

"Right, but she can," Silas said with a huge grin on his face. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw a blonde, with face features such as mine and I tilted my head back with a groan. Another doppelganger.

"My sweet darling Selena," Silas said, holding both of his hands in his heart before embracing the woman with the image of me.

"It's weird enough that the evil, lovesick psychopath looks like Stefan and now I have a witch with who writes poems looking like me," I said and Selena pulled away from Silas's embrace to look at me, amused.

"I thought it was funny," she replied silkily as she slid into the booth, sitting across me with Silas next to her. "Sorry I'm late," she said to Silas.

"Forgiven. Can you find Katherine?" Silas asked and Selena nodded.

"If you would," Selena said, and I held her hand. She cast the spell with the same language back in Greece and opened her eyes. Silas took her hand and kissed it, before thanking her.

"So I shall go after the cure and meanwhile…why don't you two get acquainted," Silas said and knocked on the table happily before leaving. I stared at the woman in front of me and groaned.

"I need another drink," I said to which she laughed.

* * *

"So why didn't you come directly to me? Why involved Tristan and the Strix?" I asked her. Based on the emails that Tristan and Moira had been exchanging, Moira had demanded that my wish to find a powerful witch to be granted by letting Tristan to lead me to Selena, after my initiation.

"I had business with the Strix. I had them searching for this," she said, pulling out a necklace with an oval gold locket, with silver intricate.

"An amulet?" I asked.

"Closed enough. The deal was they will acquire me this, in return of them contacting you first. So I let them," she said with a shrug.

"You already know what was going to happen," I said and she smiled.

"Not really. Future changes constantly," she said. "Have you heard of the butterfly effect? Even the smallest act and the smallest decision can have a great impact on the future."

"But you are an immortal, or else I wouldn't be here. How did you do magic back in Athens? And the locator spell," I asked.

"Being an immortal doesn't rip my gift of sight away. How I do magic is with this," she said showing me the necklace. "This is the only connection I have with magic and it allows me to do simple spells such as locator spells and lighting candles. For me to bring back your lover, I will need to take the cure, first," she explained.

"So it wasn't Silas who was going to bring Kol back?" I asked.

"Do you remember what the prophecy said?"

"Yes, for the devil to raise the man, back to the evil where it all began," I said.

"So your mind straight away goes to Silas?" she asked with a smile and I shrugged.

"I don't know…" I told her honestly.

"Sometimes, the devil is not the one with horns and red tail. It is in the mirror, looking at you," she said.

"I am really bad with literature and hidden meanings," I told her, getting annoyed.

"On the contrary, I think you are a bright girl," Selena praised. "Well, we need to find the anchor first, and then Silas needs to take the cure and then we will have to kill Qetsiyah," she said.

"Why? I mean, yeah, she's a vindictive bitch and all but do we really need to kill her?"

"Yes, she placed a curse on me upon finding out I had been going behind her back to help Silas and Amara."

"What curse?"

"No happy endings," she said simply. "My shadow selves that came before you suffered the same fate as I. So I don't think it was pure coincidence," she said.

"How did you know about us? Your shadow selves. Wait, don't tell me you've been alive all these years? For two thousand years?" I asked.

"I'm put to sleep by the Travelers but every time my shadow self is born, I will be forced to awaken, to look for them and to care for them. But yes, I am a two thousand year old powerful witch so I do have the power to bring Kol back. You don't have to worry about it," she said, waving me off.

"That's not it. So you are just going to help me? Just like that?" I asked her warily and she nodded, her blue eyes looking at me. Her gaze was open and honest.

"Just like that," she repeated.

"Why?"

"You have been in my dreams for over a decade, Vanessa. Cassandra for five centuries and Ada for ten. The one before her as well as another one. We are the caretaker of Silas and Amara's love. I thought the key to breaking the curse of shadow self was to have their doppelgangers reunited, so I bounded you to Elena as I bounded Ada to Tatia and Cassandra to Katerina. I've watched my shadow selves sacrifice their own happiness so that the two could be together. Until you. You were the one who keeps fighting with destiny. You refused to be what you're destined to be. You refused to let yourself suffer for someone else even if she was your sister," Selena said.

"Are you calling me selfish?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and she smiled.

"No, I'm not. You are the key to breaking the curse and you are on the right path. But it was never going to be smooth sailing from now on. You are not destined to ensure Stefan and Elena come together. You are destined for so much more," she said.

"I don't really believe in destiny, but okay," I said. "So what else do we need?"

"I'll need something of his," she said.

"Is this okay?" I asked, showing her my necklace with Kol' daylight ring and she smiled.

"Perfect," she said. "We'll do the spell at the place that he died as an Original vampire. And also, I need the blood of his killer."

"How much do you need?" I asked.

"Just a bowl," Selena said. Deep down I was relieved that I didn't have to drain Jeremy dry.

"Well, we're gonna have to kidnap my brother, then," I said. "Wait do you need to channel anything?"

"The death of two immortals would be more than enough," she said.

"Silas and you?" I asked cautiously and she rolled her eyes.

"Silas and Amara," Selena corrected.

"But Amara is dead," I said and she just shrugged.

"I'll tell you when we will do the spell. Until then, my sweet doppelganger" she said and left me to my thoughts.

"Well, did you hear that?" I asked to myself, hoping Kol was next to me. "We'll see each other soon."

* * *

A few days later, I had kept my eyes and ears closed to my so called friends. I had my car parked near the Salvatore Boarding House, eavesdropping on them. I called Selena and she answered after one ring.

"Amara took the cure, she's in Salvatore's basement," I said.

" _They have Amara? So where is Silas?"_ Selena asked.

"He's taking the bus," I said, from what I had eavesdropped. "He also said he wasn't going to bring Bonnie back."

" _Well, that's their problem,"_ Selena said indifferently.

"I can trust you right? You're not just going to go back on your words like Silas did with them?" I asked her.

" _Yes, Vanessa. I am nice. Not all immortals are like Silas,"_ she joked.

"Well, he also told them to kill her. Didn't he love her?" I asked, confused.

" _Must be trouble in paradise,"_ she said. _"Alright, I'm here,"_ she said before someone knocked on the window of my car. I rolled my eyes and stopped the engine.

"That was fast," I said.

"So what's your plan?" she asked me. "Really? You're just gonna walk in there?" she asked, prompting me to laugh.

"No," I denied. "I was gonna knock," I said playfully and she glared at me. I knocked on the doors but entered it nevertheless. Stefan, Damon, Elena and Jeremy were in the parlor and I stopped in my tracks as they turned to me.

"Oh hey you guys," I said sweetly. "Heard Bonnie died. Sorry about that," I said feigning sympathy.

"What do you want?" Damon asked. I entered the parlor and headed for the bourbon, pouring myself a glass. Selena walked past them as their attention was on me, down to the cellar.

"So I heard Silas refused to bring Bonnie back and I heard about that little plan of yours?" I said, sipping on the alcohol.

"Again, what do you want?" Damon asked, annoyed.

"I want Qetsiyah dead. Not to ruin your plan or anything but…I supposed I can be benevolent enough to let her swap Bonnie to become the anchor before I kill her," I said.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Sis, I'm not even gonna look at you. You're revolting," I said. "You let Stefan suffered for the whole summer, drowning over and over? That's so cruel. Even I treat my ex-boyfriends better than that," I said.

"What the hell?" Damon muttered, hearing Amara screamed and I quickly snapped his neck before he could vamp sped to the cellar.

"Relax," I said. "Just old friends catching up," I told them.

"What did you do?" Jeremy asked, worriedly.

"Someone wants the cure, and I was just helping her," I said and heard Selena locking the cellar. "Okay, that's all. Bye! Oh don't forget to tend to her wounds," I said, before leaving the house with Selena.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I supposed they will do it tonight. So I just have to prepare some stuff for the spell. If you could be my errand girl, I will need the blood of Silas and Amara once they are dead," Selena said.

"Alright," I said, feeling nervous. Anything could go wrong, but I won't let it.

* * *

"Selena," Qetsiyah said, upon seeing me.

"Wrong doppelganger, but we need to talk," I said, pulling out a knife, the same one that had sliced my palm back in Athens.

"Right, I don't care. I won," she said smugly.

"What pathetic life you've must lead," I commented and she scoffed.

"More pathetic than you? I didn't curse her. She cursed herself by loving a monster. And you are making the same mistake as hers. You think they are redeemable. You think behind the darkness there is light. There isn't. Once a monster, always a monster," Qetsiyah said scornfully. I clenched my jaw, trying hard to not let her words affect me.

"You're right. Once a monster, always a monster," I said before stabbing her in the stomach.

"True love prevails…universe be damned," she whispered to herself before I let her fall down the floor. I sighed and listened with my vampire hearing to find my brother.

I found Bonnie and Jeremy in front of the fireplace, kissing.

"Sorry to interrupt," I said, and Jeremy shielded Bonnie from me. I rolled my eyes at his action. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just gonna borrow my lil bro for a while," I said to Bonnie, and grabbed Jeremy before she could react. We reached our burned house seconds later and sadly, it was just an empty lot now.

"What the hell?" Jeremy asked as I shoved him.

"You think you're the only one trying to bring your significant other back?" I asked.

"Nessie, what are you going to do?" Jeremy asked, slightly terrified.

"I just need your blood," Selena told him calmly and I handed her the knife. She slit Jeremy's arm and he grunted.

"The least you can do after killing my boyfriend," I said spitefully.

"Nessie, I love you. I know I shouldn't kill Kol but-"

"But what? Elena made you do it?" I asked him harshly. "I cannot look at you. You two betrayed me in the worst possible way," I told him, my voice shaking. I bit my wrist and shoved it to his mouth and his cuts healed.

"You may go," I said emotionlessly, not looking at him and he just stood there. He seemed tortured as if he wanted to make amends right there and then but finally decided against it.

"I want you and Kol to be happy. I really do," he said and finally walked away. I could feel his eyes on me and I ignored it. "I love you, sis." I heard him say and I took a deep breath.

"Cold," Selena commented as she drew a celtic symbol of Triskelion with Silas and Amara's blood that I had collected, on the ground where Kol had died.

"My own family stabbed me in the heart when they staked Kol. And you say I'm cold?" I asked and she just smirked.

"This is a Triskelion, the spiral of life. Life, death and rebirth. Past, present and future," she said silkily, placing Kol's daylight ring as a symbol of life and past, the bowl with Jeremy's blood as death and present and she looked at me pointedly, asking me to stand at the spiral where rebirth and future represented.

Selena stood in front of the Triskelion and took a deep breath before chanting in Aramaic. " _Aenoa ob ad'moa hoae d'olem. Aspes ae ootaq notoa bhodea. Deam ob ad'moa dqo ulaohy. Aenoa aep 'aqed kuon aenuon aapnoa d'khay b'eol moa. Deam ob ad'moa dqo ula ohy. Aenoa aep 'aqed kuon aenuon aapna aak znoa aenuon aayt."_

There was no wind howling or candles blazing, just peace and serenity. The night went still and I held a hand over my mouth, my eyes welling with tears as I watched Kol stood in the middle of the Triskelion, in the flesh.

"Hello darling," he said and I let out a gasp of joy as I hugged him tight. "Thank you," he said to me gratefully.

"You're here," I said in joy as I tightened the hug, feeling the warmth of his body against me. He kissed me deeply before sighing, his eyes closed as his forehead pressed against mine.

"I love you," he told me and I glared at him, smacking him in the arm. "What?" he asked.

"That's for lying to me," I said, sulking and he just hugged me.

"Thank you," he said to Selena and she nodded.

"I can't say how thankful I am," I said and she smiled.

"I am happy to do it for you," she said. "If I can have a word with her for a minute?" she asked Kol and Kol nodded. Selena took me a little bit far away than Kol and removed her necklace.

"This is for you. I figured I'd be dead and this is a powerful talisman. I'd rather have my favorite doppelganger have it than letting it rot in dirt," Selena said and I looked at her, speechless.

"Thank you," I said.

"Open it," she said. I opened the locket and there was a small vial with dark red liquid.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's the cure. Once I had it in my veins, I figured I'd cook up something for you. As a gift. You can do whatever you want with it," she said and I closed the locket and wore the necklace.

"Really, thank you," I told her and she smiled, before pulling me into an embrace.

" _Again and again, the cycle repeats,_

 _Over and over, of lies and deceits,_

 _Down this path, you have decided,_

 _Only my prayers will keep you guided."_

She whispered and kissed my cheek.

"Enjoy your forever, my sweet shadow self," she said, smiling genuinely that it reached her beautiful blue eyes and I nodded at her. I felt sad. She was like a part of me, I supposed.

"So, where to?" Kol asked, wrapping an arm around me.

"Your arms," I answered cheekily and he chuckled, twirling me into a dip before kissing me hard.

 **So Kol is back! They will spend some time together before they are dragged into New Orleans. Oh well, the story has to keep going. I'm still deciding when shall they make their entrance to NOLA. How do you like Selena?**


End file.
